Shades of Grey
by Monstra Steele Grey
Summary: Anastasia Steele becomes a new employee at Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. and immediately becomes attracted to the cold, enigmatic CEO, Christian Grey.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Work, you damn hair! I mutter to myself in the mirror. My hair is being utterly repulsive at the moment when I need it desperately to cooperate. I am starting my new internship today and I don't want to be late. It's at Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc., owned by the mysterious and cold figure of the CEO, Christian Grey, a man I had never met prior to the hire. I went for an interview a little over a week ago, and, surprisingly, got the job.

I've seen the people there and I really don't feel as though I fit in very well: firstly, everyone is blonde, whereas I am a brunette. Secondly, everyone always looks prepared for something business-related, whereas I on the other hand always appear as though I'm wearing my grandma's clothes. Fortunately, my roommate, Kate, has allowed me to borrow some of her more approachable attire, so I will try to fit in as best I can with the plum dress she has given me to wear with black heels too high for my feet. I take one final look in the mirror, sigh at the big-eyed, brunette girl staring back, and finally leave my bedroom.

"You look cute Ana. Are you excited for today?", my roommate Kate asks me while propped on the couch watching crap TV. Kate is a beautiful, curious human being who never hesitates to not only make her presence known, but also to invade a person's privacy; maybe she should be working at GEH instead of me. I shudder at the thought.

"As much as I can be. I can't believe I'm meeting Mr. Grey this morning.", I say without hiding my obvious excitement.

"Are you sure you don't want to see a picture of him? He's ridiculously hot you know.", she asks me for the tenth-millionth time.

I chose not to see Mr. Grey before applying to the office since I had heard from many different people just how cold and intimidating he can be. I was worried that I would change my mind about working for his company if he put me in my place, something that no one else could ever do. Lucky for me, this was the first time that I was going to see him face-to-face, so my expectations were shorter than thin. Hopefully he wouldn't be too intimidating.

I mumble my "no".

"How old is Mr. Grey again?", I ask out of curiosity.

"Twenty-seven.", Kate replies. Good, not much older than me. I think to myself. If he was forty-something I think I might feel a little uncomfortable.

"Okay, I can do this.", I say more to myself than to Kate as I take a deep breathe, and relax my shoulders.

"You'll be fine, Ana. Just don't interrogate him; he hates that. Just be yourself and you'll get along just fine.", she tries to reassure me. Easier said than done Kate. Have you seen the people that work there? My subconscious sneers at me.

"Right.", I finally say. I kiss her head and say goodbye before making my descent down the stairs. Wanda, my Beetle, is waiting ever-so-patiently for me outside of our apartment sitting carefully preserved on the sidewalk. José, one of my close friends, was responsible for bringing this car to my attention, and honestly, it's one of the best gifts he's ever given me, despite just how old she actually is. This car could drive me to the moon if I wanted her to.

I climb in the front seat, pop in a Snow Patrol CD, and carefully make my way to GEH.

 **The building is just as tall as I remember it to be**. From the outside it looks like a giant, glass structure with just enough floors for the President and his staff plus family. This man certainly enjoys his space. My subconscious is as taken aback as I am to be and almost faints from the view. I reluctantly think about joining her. Why did I agree to work here again? I'll never last a week in here, not with Mr. Control-Freak himself just waiting for me to make my entrance.

Taking a deep breath, I casually stroll in and find the elevator, hitting the button for the twentieth floor. The elevator whisks me up quickly and suddenly and very briefly do I almost lose my balance. This thing really moves. Finally I arrive to my floor, and search for Ros, Mr. Grey's second-in-command, before meeting with the other new intern, Olivia.

"Miss Steele, welcome back.", she says politely towards me. I mumble my hello as she comes to collect my things.

"Thank you. Where's Ros Bailey?", I timidly ask her.

"Inside with Mr. Grey but she should be out soon. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No, thank you.", I reply as I shrug out of my jacket.

"Okay. Please have a seat Miss Steele. Miss Bailey will be out shortly.", she responds back as politely as possible. I nod my thanks and sit down on one of the leather couches in the waiting room. Next to me is a little pile of magazines with stories about Christian Grey himself and how profitable his empire is. I repeat the mantra of not taking a peek and wait with fidgety fingers and an almost dry throat. Maybe I should have asked Olivia for something to drink. I scowl at myself and shift on the couch.

The entire inside looks so much bigger than it does on the exterior. Everything is completely white with occasional drops of grey and black mixed within the cold aura of the shallow rooms. It feels like thirty minutes before Ros finally appears and I rise to greet her with an outstretched hand.

"Hello Anastasia. Nice to see you again.", she smiles kindly at me.

"You too Ros, and please call me Ana.", I smile sweetly back.

"Well Ana, Mr. Grey is ready to see you now. Just relax and I'm sure you'll be fine. He's really not so bad once you get to know him. Trust me.", she grins and I shyly grin back. She leads me to the door and opens it briefly for me to enter. Somehow my feet fail from under me as I fall headfirst into Mr. Grey's office, unfortunately catching his attention.

"Miss Steele, are you alright?", he asks me as he helps me stand to my feet. Ros starts to help me as well but Mr. Grey tells her that he can handle it. I slowly look up at him and my mouth suddenly drops. This is Christian Grey?! My subconscious finally faints hard on the floor and I can't even move as he holds me steadily in place.

"Do you want to sit down?", he asks after a moment and I slowly nod my response as the words are caught in my throat.

He's beautiful, which is a term I never thought that I would use for any man in my life. Not even José or Paul down at Clayton's Hardware could ever compare to this Greek god in front of me. Holy cow, is he gorgeous.

Mr. Grey helps me sit down as the numbness in my ankles keeps me from walking myself, and soon he leaves and returns to give me a glass of ice water. Thank you.

"Are you sure you're okay? That was a pretty nasty fall.", he says after I take a slow sip. Wow. Great first impression Ana. I'm sure he'll fire me on the spot.

"Yes, fine, thank you, Mr. Grey.", I babble. Jeez, calm down., My subconscious scowls at me. I ignore her.

"Nice to see that your color is returning. I apologize that I wasn't here to meet you yesterday for your first, real interview. Some meetings had come up that I just couldn't ignore.", he explains.

That was when I was supposed to meet with him for a job position outside of school, but his second-in-command had to hold an attendance for me instead. Deep down inside I'm happy that this happened, and I pat myself on the back that I didn't take Kate's advice to see him beforehand. My reaction is so much more better here.

"It's okay, Mr. Grey.", I say quietly and clear my throat to try again. "I understand that you're a busy man."

"Yes, but quite frankly I have no good excuse to not have an encounter with a future employee of my company. Hopefully this charade will never have to show up again.", he replies impassively. I seriously did not know it was possible for someone to look this so gloriously perfect. Would Tess attribute well to Mr. Grey's actions on my skin? I don't know but maybe she won't complain.

"Tell me about yourself. I make it a habit of knowing my employees on their first day of interning. Is there anything I should know?", he asks with hooded eyes.

I involuntarily gulp as I set my glass of water down on the coffee table in front of me, and prepare myself to bore Mr. Grey with everything he needs to know: 4.0 GPA; finals coming up; previous work experience. The whole scenario of how I came to be here has been repeated so many times to Kate that I'm sure Mr. Grey will have no interest whatsoever. Surprisingly, he watches me carefully as he takes in every word that I present. Wow. Maybe he is interested after all.

"Sounds like you'll fit right in, Miss Steele.", he answers dryly. Was that a joke?

"I personally don't think that I'll last very long here.", I confess. He narrows his eyebrows at me as he considers what I've just said. Oh no...

"Why would you say that, Miss Steele? Do you not feel as though you belong here?", he asks. He looks a little hurt or annoyed in his eyes. I can't tell which.

"Well, obviously, everyone looks the part and frankly I just feel out of place. I had to borrow my roommate's clothes just so I could be presentable.", I blab on. Jeez, when am I suddenly this flustered? Not even with my friends do I jab on like this. It must be the atmosphere of this beautiful man in front of me, or just my nerves of seeing him for the first time. I don't know which.

"Looks do not matter here, Anastasia. Power and a business-appearance are what make one "fit in", so to speak, as well as a strong sense of character. Clearly, I see much of this in you.", he responds. My breath hitches as I realize that he's just said my full name in front of me. Why do I find that so intoxicating? Even my subconscious is standing there gaping at his words.

My mouth dries as I take another sip of the cool, clear water. Oh, that feels so good in my throat.

"Is there anything you want me to do for you, Mr. Grey?", I quietly ask. I see his lips form a smirk and I wonder what it was I said that made him react that way. Does he find me amusing?

"I would think you figured that out as you applied here.", he says as he desperately tries to hide a smile behind his long fingers. I involuntarily bite my bottom lip as another smirk crosses his face. Shit... What a stupid question.

"I-I just thought...", I stammer, trying to find my explanation. Mr. Grey responds with a soft chuckle. "Real smooth, Ana.", my subconscious says as she shakes her perfectly-manicured finger in front of me. Not now!

"As of now, I just want you to understand my company better. I could show you around if you wish.", he says with a sudden hint of hope in his eyes. I shift uncomfortably in my seat and he watches intently. Thank goodness this dress is form-fitting.

"No, Mr. Grey, that's fine. I'm sure I'll adjust on my own.", I reply. He eyes me with a dark, cold stare. Oh...

"As you wish, Miss Steele. Is there anything else you wish to discuss?"

"Um, I-um, what's the dress code here?", I stutter involuntarily. I already know the answer to this from Ros but for some reason, I don't want to leave but feel as though I should. The electrical pull is very well known.

Mr. Grey looks at me-amused and not annoyed, I hope-, and removes his fingers from his lips. I quickly glance at his seductive mouth then back into his smoldering, gray eyes.

"Dress. Or skirt. I don't care about the top. Wear a t-shirt for all I care.", he answers coldly. I respond by looking down to the floor, twisting my fingers around in my lap.

"Well, I guess that's it then. Um, thank you Mr. Grey for you acquaintance. I promise to follow protocol here, once I'm more settled.", I say before I stand. I just have to get out of here. Mr. Grey rises too.

"Are you sure I can't show you around?", he asks in an almost-state of panic.

"Yes.", I whisper. He heavily sighs then goes to hold the door for me.

"To make sure you exit more gracefully.", he smirks. Great... That's going to come back to haunt me. My subconscious just shakes her head.

"That's very considerate, Mr. Grey.", I say with a forced smile and slowly, and carefully, make my way out. I turn to look at him standing in the doorway.

"Anastasia."

"Christian." I quickly turn on my heel and head back to the reception desk. I hear the door close slowly behind me, and very briefly look back as Christian disappears from my view.

Holy cow... I whisper to myself.

Ros greets me from the side of the desk.

"Are you still sure about working here?", she smiles kindly. I nod my head. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

After too-many-long hours, I am finally driving Wanda home to spill the beans to Kate, who I'm sure is anxiously waiting to hear my gossip. I love her but prefer not to have the Kate Kavanagh Inquisition. It unsettles me carefully well.

I pull in front of the apartment, and Kate suddenly emerges from inside. She gleefully comes to me and takes me up in a big bear-hug. Jeez, all I did was go to work. She's acting like I just passed Kindergarten.

"Hey, Ana! How did it go? Tell me everything I want to hear.", she beams with a big, all-white teeth grin. And so it begins.

"It was fine. That place is too big for me.", I say quietly.

"Everything is too big for you, Ana. Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Now tell me about Grey." Here goes...

"Um, he was fine.", I say with a clip in my tone.

"Is that all? Tell me more.", she says in her "that's-not-enough-for-me" attitude.

"He was formal. Polite. Courteous. And, clean.", I confess.

"Clean? What does that mean?", she asks as she raises one eyebrow. I am that close to rolling my eyes at her.

"I just mean that he was very, you know smart. Intense. It was kind of intimidating. I'm just not sure how I'll handle him being my new boss though. I've never seen anyone like him before."

"Since when have you seen any man before? Well, except maybe José...", she jokes. I stare at her with my mouth gaping.

José was a good friend of mine, but he did try to make a pass at me after having one too-many to drink. Kate had thrown a party to celebrate my internship, and once while I was trying to wind down in my room, José had come in and tried to kiss me. I instantly pushed him away-although I was also over the influence-, and we haven't talked about it since. I've forgiven him of course but it was rather awkward though.

"I'm hungry. Can we go eat?", I ask after a little silence.

"Yes, of course! Come on. I'll make you a sandwich.", Kate responds as she puts an arm around my shoulder and leads me inside.

 **After too long of an interrogation** , Kate finally leaves me alone so I could relax in peace. I can't stop thinking about the gray eyes that stared at me intently; the long, slender fingers grazing across his lip; or even the sound of his own voice when he said my name out loud.

"Anastasia." It repeats in my ear. Just the sound of that is alone in itself seductive. My subconscious is suddenly joined by an inner goddess, who fans herself on a small, red leather couch. Where did she come from?

I reluctantly crawl into bed, turn off the nightstand lamp, and pull the covers on me and gaze blankly up at the ceiling.

Why didn't I see what he looked like before meeting with him? I ask myself. I looked like such an idiot. And that entrance? Ugh. Could I be any clumsier? The fact that he found the rest of my antics amusing-and maybe entertaining-just makes it even worse. I'm going to be seeing this man almost every day, and I'm sure my introduction will continue to haunt me with every passing moment. Right now, I just want the earth to swallow me up and never spit me back out.

On the other hand, he was undeniably, and shockingly, gorgeous in his own way. I never knew a human being could be that good-looking. How did he become such a powerful, and successful CEO? He's practically my age and I sure don't have the intelligence or drive to have that type of experience. Did he fuck someone to get there? I shake my head at the thought.

Soon, my eyelids start to feel rather heavy, so, dismissing all thoughts of Christian Grey, I push the day behind me, and slowly drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

**Christian's POV**

"No. No!", I say in my sleep as another damned nightmare is coming back to haunt me.

 _The scary man is here. Or is he there? I hear voices from everywhere. I hear Mommy scream and ask him to stop. What's he doing? I have to stay put._

 _I put my hands on my eyes and try to hide from the shouting. I heard a thud and Mommy stops crying._

 _I hear big, heavy, scary footsteps nearby and I try my best to stay quiet. I have to stay quiet. He can't hear me at all._

 _Suddenly I see the big, scary man come into my room and I try not to move so that he won't see me. Mommy always said to stay still and pretend I was invisible. The man can't see me. He can't see me at all._

 _I hear a thumping inside and wonder if that's my heart. Why is it beating so quickly? Where's my mommy? Where's my mommy? Then, I see him, the big, scary man found me._

I wake with a start. My chest is heaving, and my body is covered in sweat. These damn nightmares are getting more vivid than usual. I can't take it anymore.

My breathing is desperately trying to slow itself down, and I'm trying to follow its example. I rest my head in my hands as I start to slow down. _Maybe I should find a therapist. Grace might appreciate that_ , I think to myself. She always expects me to be a perfect son and quite frankly, I don't think that I'll ever be. It's hard to be a perfect son in a perfect family.

I look at my clock and it says 5:45. _Will I ever get some damn sleep?_ I doubt it at this point. I decide that I need some time to myself and leave my unwelcoming bedroom behind.

I stand in the great room of my apartment, still wearing nothing more than a pair of pajama pants, and reluctantly decide on a glass of water to calm my nerves. I take a glass from the cabinet-thank you Mrs. Jones-and turn on the faucet until the glass is almost full. I take the welcomed liquid into my throat and finish the glass in one taking. I set it down and leave it there, just in case.

I pace back and forth in my living room, wondering what I should be doing now. There's no woman to be spending some time with, so I'm on my own here while my staff are fast asleep. That damn nightmare still isn't leaving.

 _It was her fault, the bitch. She got what she deserved_ , I think to myself. I know I was too young to understand but looking back on it, I'm glad that I was finally able to get away from her. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have any permanent marks from her so-called "lover", as if he actually meant something to her.

I look down at my chest and sigh to control my temper. Grace said they might go away in time, but I doubt she completely knows what she's talking about. _I've had them since I was four Grace. They would be gone by now_ , I think angrily to myself.

 _Calm down, Grey._

Shut up.

Frustrated, I slowly walk upstairs and make my way towards my favorite room; the Play Room. It's been almost a year since a woman was punished in here, and I'm honestly beginning to loathe being so alone right now. After the media outrage when my company was expanding, I had no interest of even thinking about another Submissive, even when in the back of my mind I wanted one more than anything. Elena would understand that. Linc never gave her anything at all. Either way, I like my privacy.

I pull out my key from my pants' pocket, insert, and turn before entering. I enter a code-1989-into a little box on the side, and the lights start to switch on. A small smile evaporates on my mouth as I stare at the glorious view: the room is full of red linen is every direction you turn; the bed neatly folded in red leather; belts, canes, floggers, everything I need for the utmost control in my life. Fuck; this room says it all. It's the only place in my life that I feel so in control of everything I possess, and it's the only place where I can truly be me without anyone getting up in my damn face. This is what I need, and I don't plan on leaving it behind.

I carefully walk around the womb-like room and suddenly remember all that's occurred in here: Fifteen Submissives; constant control; begging for mercy. Oh, it turns me on. Deep down I know it's wrong, but it's who I am. How else can I handle myself in situations that I hate to face? I need...no...desire control in everything I do, and fortunately that's always in my wake. Until tonight though.

I have tried to block out the memory of my crack-whore mother, but it always comes back to bite me in the ass. No matter how many distractions I face, nothing can keep her away from me. It's frustrating. I never require any woman to leave a mark on me to remember her by, but every glance in the mirror shows me a literal reminder of why that's old news to me. The crack-whore. Yes, that's all she was ever good for. Sometimes I wonder why she even had me at all. I meant nothing to her and quite frankly, she's meant nothing to me. Hell, I hate that woman.

After a few more minutes in my Play Room, I finally make my descent back to my cold and unnerving bedroom. I know I don't sleep with anyone but damn, what I wouldn't give to have a naked Submissive by my side. The thought is pleasing to my cock. Jeez, am I fourteen again?

Just as I'm climbing into bed, an unpleasant and surprising thought enters my mind. That new girl, what was her name?... Anastasia? She could be a fine addition to what my lifestyle requires. Her attitude yesterday was reassuring. I smile at myself at the affect I have on women.

Would she be willing to be a Submissive? She was very formal when I met her, but could that same formality be expressed in the bedroom? No, that's foolish. _Like yourself, Grey_. Shut up already. Suddenly I hear my phone ringing beside and wonder who the hell would be calling me at this hour. Elliot? Of course, it is.

"What?", I snap as I'm tired and distracted.

"Hey bro, can you come and get me? This chick is killing me.", he groans. I briefly close my eyes and try to steady my anger.

"Elliot, it's late. Go find someone else to disturb alright? I'm not even up yet."

"Did ya get laid?" His answer angers me further and I groan from annoyance.

"Good night, Elliot", I respond before shutting my phone down.

I fall back on the mattress and rest my head on my outstretched forearm. I stare at the ceiling with a million thoughts racing through my mind.

If I have to hear that voice one more time..., I grumble in reference to Elliot.

Only three hours left of sleep and I'm not even close to being rested. If I had a Submissive right now, I would be taking my anger out on her. The thought arouses and depresses me, so I turn on my side and drift back off to sleep.

 _You're such a fucking moron. Why do you bother existing at all? You're such a fucked-up son of a bitch._

I shake in my sleep as if I were cold and try to push my consciousness aside for the night. I fail.

 **At seven, I grudgingly force myself up and climb out of bed.** Miss Steele isn't working today, so I have nothing to look forward to. She was very persistent in joining my firm and I was strangely drawn to her, which I never have been for any of my employees. I don't know what it is, but I am pleased that she's working for me.

I prepare myself in the bathroom, slip on a blue t-shirt, and make my way into the kitchen. Mrs. Jones, my housekeeper, is busy fixing my breakfast.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey.", she remarks professionally.

"Good morning, Mrs. Jones.", I smile back.

"The usual, Sir?"

"Yes, please."

I dress in my usual white linen shirt, black pants, and gray tie. I have to meet with Ros today to discuss an expansion on the environmental sciences department that I'm currently funding. I don't usually associate with college students, but since Eamon Kavanagh has helped better my company, it only seems fair that I return the favor to him, with the constant, nagging thought of a payback someday. Favors are not always up my alley.

After I'm fully dressed and ready, I made my way to my great room where my best man, Taylor, is patiently waiting for my appearance.

"Hello, Mr. Grey", he says affirmatively.

"Morning, Taylor. Did you contact Welch about the information on Miss Anastasia Steele that I requested?", I ask. I obviously know a great deal about my new employee, but one of my last hires, Leila, has made me more cautious. How she found my address, I don't know, but I'm not taking any chances.

"Yes. He said he would send you an e-mail this afternoon."

"Good. Thank you."

Taylor is the only one that knows of my "arrangement" and, apart from Elena, the only one I can really trust for anything. He's a good man that never lets me down. I admire that.

As we make our way out the foyer, my phone suddenly buzzes and I quickly check the caller ID. It's Ros.

"Ros?", I ask confused. She never calls me at this time.

"Christian, there's an issue at Washington State University. A small fire occurred and the source is unknown."

"What? When?", I ask irritated.

"Just last night. I told them not to wake you and they're currently working on the problem. Do you wish to come by?"

"No, there's no need. Will I still be able to give my commencement speech at this year's ceremony?"

"It looks like you might be able to. The damage is large but operational.", she assures me.

"Fine. Keep me informed.", I reply before hanging up.

In the back seat of my car, my thoughts wander back to Miss Steele. _Could she be willing to be my Submissive? Maybe with a little training?_ I shake my head at the thought. First rule of business; never fuck the staff. I tried that with Leila and she got too clingy in the process. I never meant to hurt her, but she pushed my hand. I just don't do that hearts and flowers crap. Women just need to understand that.

Somehow, just the thought of Miss Steele is relaxing. I close my eyes to try and remember her, but then flashes of her sprawled out on my bed in the Red Room coincide with any normal pleasantries. Maybe I should wait and see. She might surprise me but it's too soon to tell.

Later on, as I sat in my office, while going over some e-mails, I notice one from Welch with a title that catches my eye; it's about Miss Steele.

 **From** : Welch

 **Subject** : Files

 **Date** : May 10 2011 11:28

 **To** : Christian Grey

Mr. Grey,

I have the information you requested on Anastasia Steele.

There's no red flags but I figured that you would still want to see the documents I pulled.

Shall I bring it to your office after lunch?

Quickly, I type out my response.

 **From** : Christian Grey

 **RE:** **Subject** : Information on Miss Anastasia Steele

 **Date** : May 10 2011 11:30

 **To** : Welch

Yes, that's fine.

Christian Grey, CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

 **The day continues to linger, but I hardly pay attention to the pace**. Soon, Olivia, my newest employee as well, calls me on the intercom.

"Mr. Grey, Welch is here to see you Sir.", she says politely, for once.

"Send him in", I respond. "tell the board members I'll be there soon."

"Yes, Sir."

 **The meeting remains brief,** but we make progress on a developing plan, a solar battery to save on electricity. Ros seems as interested as I do, and quickly proposes that we take the idea forward, and soon.

"Shall I send the blueprints to the head?", she asks me after the meeting has finished.

"I think he'll approve once he hears the same pitch; I think it's worth moving.", I reply dryly.

"I agree. I'll go bring them up."

 **I quietly sit in my car** as Taylor drives me back home. Neither one of us says a word, but I remain deep in thought. With this project at hand, thousands of homes won't have to worry about plugs, outlets or cords, and hopefully the use will encourage more people to save on energy, rather than waste it. either way, I think the plan has potential.

Finally, we arrive home and Taylor quickly climbs out and holds my door open for me.

"Thank you, Taylor.", I remark impassively.

"Sir.", he responds.

I quietly enter the elevator and ride up to my castle. Mrs. Jones is nowhere in sight, but I make no question about it as I told her to take it easy on herself.

I head to my bedroom and change in blue sweatpants and matching t-shirt, and head into the kitchen for a late-night dinner. I decide on something quick and easy; macaroni and cheese, a childhood favorite. I pop it into the microwave, press a button, and three minutes later it's ready. I grab a warm mat from the cabinet above and place it on the table nearby. I carefully take the large bowl out and go to enjoy my meal. A million thoughts start racing through my mind.

Anastasia Steele is working tomorrow, and it'll be the first day of her officially working for me. I don't know what it is about that woman, but I have a feeling it might escalate if I'm not careful. I don't usually worry about my employees this way, but it's a feeling that I both accept and shudder at, and not just because of imagining her as my next Submissive. She seems too young and careful to ever consider what I have in mind, but even as that thought enters my mind, I quickly shake it off as something to not consider. Again, maybe she'll surprise me.

I finish half of the leftover mac and cheese, clean up, and head to my study.

I check my e-mails and see nothing too urgent, although Ros was reminding me of another meeting with the board of directors the next morning. God, I hate these meetings but at least they're somewhat profitable.

I make my way to my own room, and slowly lie down as more thoughts enter my mind of what tomorrow might bring. Either way, Miss Steele is someone to look forward to, and the thought slightly lifts my mood as I drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

I haven't got much sleep lately, but I'm very anxious to start my new day. It's my first real time working for my new boss and honestly, I don't know what to expect. Obviously our first meeting didn't go the way I planned, but even with that in mind, I'm a little excited to see Mr. Grey again. I can't explain it but our encounter sparked something. However, Kate still won't stop questioning me about Mr. Grey.

"Are you nervous?", she asked me, wearing her usual break-up pajamas while sitting on the couch watching crap TV. She just broke up with Kyle-someone from the English Department-and now she's staying inside until it passes over. I feel sorry for her.

"For what?", I ask.

"Seeing Mr. Billionaire again. It's pretty clear you have a thing for him."

"Thing? Kate, he's my boss."

"At least he's not your boss's boss's boss. Do you know what he has planned for today?"

(Sighs) "I don't know. He's hardly giving anything away so who knows what he has in mind."

"After seeing you again, he might have something", she chuckles. I pick up a pillow and playfully throw it at her.

"Seriously Ana, just take it easy okay?"

"I'll be fine Kate. I'm just working for Seattle's most interesting and mysterious man every day; why would I be nervous about that?"

"Don't forget most eligible bachelor."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, besides that fact that whenever he's in the society's pages he's never been photographed with a woman so, naturally…"

"Well maybe he just wants to keep his private life private Kate."

"And now you're defending him."

"I'm, terminating this conversation. Although, he could be gay for all I know."

"That'd be a twist, but either way, he is ridiculously hot."

"If you're into that sort of human", (I whisper).

"The hot type of human?"

"Kate, you know I'm not that interested in men. Both before and after the José incident."

"That's just because you haven't found someone like the men in your books. Ana, when's the last time you went on a real date? Paul keeps asking about you at the hardware store."

"Paul isn't really my type."

"No man is, except for your hot, clean billionaire of course", she smirks.

"This is why I wonder about you", I joke before slipping on my navy-blue jacket, complete with a floral blouse, dark pantyhose, pumps and black skirt to my knees. God, why do I always look my grandma?

"Good luck Ana!", Kate calls out to me.

"I'll see you tonight; is Chinese okay?"

"Sounds good."

"Bye", I wave before exiting out the door. Just as I reach the end of the stairs, José comes running down the sidewalk trying to catch up with me.

"Ana!"

"José? What're you doing here?"

"Can we please talk about the other night?"

"José, I've already forgiven you; there's nothing else to talk about."

"I know but I'm still really sorry about it. I had too much to drink and I took advantage of you. I'm sorry. I never meant to ruin our friendship."

"José, it's fine. We're still friends and I was a little drunk too; don't worry about it okay?"

"Gracias corazón. Oh, before I forget, guess what?"

"What?"

"Portland Place is going to exhibit my photographs next month; I'm finally getting a solo show." "Oh my God! (I grab him to hug him tight) Congratulations; that's so good."

"Gracias. So, will I see you at the opening?"

"Of course. When?"

"April 7th at 8:00."

"Let me check my schedule and I'll let you know okay?"

"Yeah, yeah you got it."

"Can we celebrate later cause I'm really late for work?"

"For Christian Grey?"

"Yeah", I say with an attempted smile.

"Careful you don't trip this time."

"Jeez, thanks José", I say as I try to hide my smile.

"I'm here for you."

I then try to open my car door but once again she's stuck on me.

"Wanda won't budge", I confess.

"Hold on", José answers as he reaches for the handle and effortlessly opens her door for me.

"Thank you", I say as I give him a friendly kiss on the cheek. "You're my hero."

"Just take it easy. You know how your dad gets about this."

"I will. I'll see you later okay?"

"See you later. Adios!"

 **I carefully** drive the long way to GREY House just as the rain starts to fall on my clean car. _Shit_. I turn on the wipers and pray that there's no traffic.

 **I finally arrive ten minutes early** and quickly rush inside as the rain starts to pour harder and harder. I try to fix myself up and make my way for the elevators. Just as I push the button for twentieth floor, a large hand comes in-between the doors and they instantly open up again, showing Mr. Grey standing outside. I step to the side as he walks in and soon the doors close as we make our descend.

We ride in silence for a while and I discreetly look over at him as his gaze does not meet mine. He's wearing a dark grey, tailored suit that compliments his form and hugs tightly around his body. I'll admit he is attractive, but Kate's wrong-as well as I-about him being any more than my boss. I've never been in a relationship in my life and I'm sure he's had several girlfriends, so there's no way in Heaven or Hell that we'll ever be together.

Soon, he turns his head to face me and I quickly look away. Out of the corner of my eye, I think I see him smirk and clear my throat as that electricity starts to build again.

"Nice tie, Mr. Grey", I mumble.

"Thank you, Miss Steele. It's a personal favorite of mine", he answers politely. I smile politely and stare down at the elevator floor. _Could this go any faster?_

Finally, we arrive and I'm suddenly relieved. Before I step out, Christian leans down and whispers very softly, "what is it about elevators?", and then makes his exit. I start to tremble. _What does he mean by that?,_ I wonder. I quickly shake it off and make my exit as well. Olivia rises from her desk and comes over to me.

"Hello, Miss Steele. May I get you something to drink?", she asks sweetly.

"Some tea please; weak and black", I mumble.

"Coming up", she smiles before exiting.

"Miss Steele", Christian calls to me. "Come into my office when you're done please; I'd like a word with you."

 _Oh shit_. _Am I in trouble?_

Five minutes later, Olivia brings me my tea and I graciously take a sip of the welcoming liquid. I thank her and walk over to my desk, which is surprisingly right outside Christian's door; it wasn't when I was here last. Maybe they're remodeling or something. I set my cup down and knock on Mr. Grey's door; he invites me in. luckily, my feet don't give out this time.

"Happy to see you walking properly", he comments. I blush and manage a smile.

"Don't worry, there's been worse. Please, have a seat Miss Steele."

I comply and sit on the leather chair in front of his desk.

"You're not in trouble", he comments. _Shit, he can read my mind?_

"What do you need, Mr. Grey?", I ask as I try to straighten my shoulders and look more professional.

"Have you ever been to New York?"

"No, Sir."

"I have some meetings there this weekend and I was wondering if you would like to come with me. I figured you might want to see the sights, and also it's a kind of educational venture."

"Um, will we be alone?" _Why do I suddenly feel panicked_?

"No, Taylor and Ros will join us and you'll have your own room."

"Who's Taylor?"

"My driver, and best man."

'Thank you but I, this…"

"I would pay for your flight and expenses if you're concerned about that."

"No, I just… Would it be for long?"

"We would all be back on Sunday evening."

"Um, okay. Do I have to bring anything important?"

"I want you to look over some files for a project I have coming up; it shouldn't be too much, say, no more than ten pages."

"Okay. I'll get them done as soon as I can."

"Take as much time as you need, Miss Steele", he says with small smile. My belly starts to clench and I feel uncomfortable as I did the first time, but then again, I don't want to leave.

"Are you enjoying the company so far?', he asks me.

"What are your plans after this?"

"I plan on moving here to Seattle, with Kate, um, my roommate."

"And then?", he asks intrigued/curious.

"I don't know exactly. I'm not that big a planner."

"Why did you want to work here?"

"Kate mentioned an excellent internship program and I was curious about it."

"Did you feel like you made the right choice?"

"Yes", I say as I clear my throat and try again more confidentially. "Yes, I did."

"You said you're an English major, correct?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Tell me, was it Charlotte Brontë, Jane Austen or Thomas Hardy who first made you fall in love with literature?"

"Hardy."

"Hmm, I would've guessed Jane Austen."

I chuckle at his comment.

"I'll let you get back to work. I want you to be present during a meeting this afternoon right after lunch."

"Yes, Sir", I reply as I stand to my feet and head for the door. I feel like Christian is watching me so I turn around and sure enough, his eyes are on mine and he has an impassive expression on his face.

"Miss Steele", he says.

"Mr. Grey", I reply and abruptly leave. _Why does he make me feel so uneasy_? " _Because he's hot, that's why"_ , my subconscious remarks. I ignore her and go back to my desk; fortunately, my tea isn't cold.

 **At exactly 12:02pm** , Mr. Grey calls for my attention on the intercom, startling me.

"Miss Steele, can you get me my usual at the nearby deli? I have a phone call to make; Olivia can tell you what to get", he says professionally.

"Right away, Mr. Grey", I respond back. I walk towards Olivia and she heads with me down to the deli.

We return and slowly ride up to the floor.

"Is he always like this, Olivia?"

"Who is?"

"Mr. Grey; intimidating."

"Sometimes, but he's not always so cold. He cares deeply about the world, and I can tell he works hard at making it better."

"How so?"

"By working tirelessly and developing technology that makes life more livable. He doesn't admit to it, but it's clear he has a heart. some just say otherwise."

"Why would they say that?", I ask. Olivia shrugs.

"I don't know. Guess they know him well."

"Hmm", is all I can manage.

"Hey", Olivia says gently. "He's a good man; that's all you need to know. He's also a good employer. If one employee makes even a single mistake, Mr. Grey will catch on to it and get them fired." I can't help my gulp.

"Not for you. It gets better, trust me."

"Thanks, Olivia", I smile sweetly.

"No problem, Ana", she smiles back.

I bring Christian his lunch but as I raise my hand to knock, I can hear him yelling from the other side.

"That's unacceptable Ros! I told you to take care of it…well then tell them that they don't have twenty-four hours. I need to know when this is handled in full…just, keep me informed", I hear him finish and hear a faint beep from his cell. I gently knock and he summons me to come in. I walk in briskly and set his lunch on his desk.

"No mayo?", he asks.

"No, Sir."

"Good. Thank you", he says as he tries to calm down.

"Is everything okay, Sir?"

"Nothing that concerns you. I'll see you in the meeting", he says as he picks up his cell again. I quietly exit and close the door behind me. _What was that all about?,_ I wonder.

 **Later in the day** , I fix my skirt and messed up hair before deciding on a ponytail and make my way inside the room for the meeting that Mr. Grey wanted me to attend. He is sitting at the very end of the long table with seven other men on opposite sides-and Ros on his left-and he summons me to take the next seat on his right. I sit down without hesitation.

"This is Anastasia Steele, my new intern", he explains. I wasn't expecting him to introduce me. All the men say hello and I mumble my hello back.

 **The meeting drags on** , and while I do try to take as many notes as I can, my attention started to drift off after the first five minutes; mostly because I have no idea what everyone is talking about. I heard conversations about solar energy and something about Africa once or twice, but what really captures my attention is when Mr. Grey makes mention of Eamon Kavanagh, Kate's father. I didn't know they were working together? I'm surprised Kate didn't tell me.

Another topic is when Christian talks about feeding the poor in Africa by beginning a new foundation in order to provide more food-for free-to the people that live there. He also talks about funding for other poverty-ridden places as well. I guess Olivia was right after all about his heart.

"When can we begin production on the water system?", one of the men asks with whom I've forgotten his name. Johnson, I'm guessing?

"Hopefully by next week when I'm back from New York", Christian replies.

"And you're sure Mr. Kavanagh is up to the challenge?", another man asks. Dornan?

"Yes, he is. He wouldn't pass up an opportunity such as this. Gia Matteo already has the plans worked out", Christian says with a little bit of disgust in his eyes. _Does he not like Matteo_?

"Excellent. Well, then we're all set. Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Grey", Mr. Johnson remarks as he shakes Christian's hand.

"Likewise", Christian responds.

I gather my things as Mr. Grey says his farewells to the other men and has a private conversation with Ros as they disperse.

"Christian, I thought you weren't going to hire Gia again", Ros says concerned.

"She's a friend of Elliot; he highly recommended her", he responds coolly.

"You know her reputation; isn't there someone else you can hire?"

"As much as I hate to admit, I trust my brother and she gets the job done. I'm not too thrilled about it but at least she knows what she's doing."

"I hope you're right."

"When am I never?", he replies with a smirk. Ros just rolls her eyes at him but I can tell she's laughing too.

After everyone retreats and I'm left with Mr. Grey, he catches my attention as I start to make my own exodus.

"Miss Steele, will you be ready to go Friday afternoon?" I look at him blankly.

"For New York."

"Oh, um, yes Mr. Grey. I can be ready by then."

"Good", he replies as he heads back to his office. I notice him take out his cellphone from his inside pocket and grunt as he punches something in. I quickly avoid his gaze and make my way to my desk. He seems very edgy for some reason today. I hope it's not me, but then again why would it be; I just started. Ignoring his frustrations, I continue to work until my shift is over.

 **At six** , me and Christian are the last ones to leave. When he comes out of his office, I grab my briefcase on the floor.

"Is that all, Mr. Grey?"

"Yes. Nice work today, Miss Steele. I'll see you Friday at the tarmac; I can have Taylor come and get you."

"Oh no, that's alright. I can find it."

"Okay. See you tomorrow", he responds as he makes his way for the elevator. Luckily, I don't ride down with him but the feeling almost keeps me on edge; what is it about this man?

 **As I turn the handle to enter the apartment** , I can hear the TV playing an episode of _Friends_ just as the credits are about to roll. I notice Kate is fast asleep on the couch but once I close the door, she stirs and sits up.

"Sorry; I didn't mean to wake you", I apologize.

"It's okay. I was just about to go to bed anyway. How was your day?"

"It was fine. Um, I'm going to New York this Friday."

"What?", she says as she sits up. That caught her attention.

"It's just until Sunday", I explain, feeling as though I'm a child explaining to my parents.

"Is Mr. Grey going to?"

"Yes, but so is his driver and second best."

"Uh huh", she replies as she looks at me as if I grew an extra eye.

"Why are you looking at me like that?", I say as an attempted joke.

"Like what?"

"You're impossible Kate." She responds with a laugh.

'Too bad you won't be alone; it might be good for you."

"Kate!"

"I'm just kidding, kind of" Again, I am that close to rolling my eyes at her. "But seriously Ana, will you ever find a man?"

"Why does it matter Kate? The only good men exist in books."

"Maybe, but you'll never know for sure if you don't experiment."

"That's for you Kate; I'm not like that. Besides, he's just my boss."

"How many women can say they have a boss like that? I'd hit him without a doubt." I can't help my laugh at her comment.

"I'm gonna go to bed; good night", I say as I kiss her head.

"Good night", she replies as I hear her switch off the TV and turn out the lights.

 **I toss and turn in my bed** as a particular man with smoldering gray eyes, seductive lips and toned figure enters my mind. I've never been this attracted to any man in my life, but Christian Grey gives me feelings that I've never had before. I can't explain it but it's weirding me out.

Either way, I try to push him aside for the night, shut my eyes, and dream about New York.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four  
** **_**

 **Friday comes and I'm hardly prepared**. I'm flying from Seattle to New York with people I hardly know, alongside a control freak that is also my boss. I wish that Kate would be coming with me, but she needs to study for her finals coming up, so I'm left on my own. The only pro is that I've never been to New York before, so maybe this trip can be a little worthwhile.

I'm still not too sure about Christian though. He makes me feel, uncertain, which is a trait that no man has ever given to me in my entire lifestyle. He really is as cold as they claim him to be, but on the interior, he comes across as a smart, focused and polite man determined the better the lives of others around him. With that in mind, he's not a problem to work for, but his attractiveness turns my body into jelly.

Just as I am debating what I should bring to wear, Kate bursts through the front door giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Ana! I thought you were leaving for New York today", she asks as she smooths away the stray strands of hair on her face. Kate has always been a party girl but this glance at her appearance right now suggests that something, or someone, else might be up.

"I'm not leaving for another hour; I'm at least half-way packed. What are you so excited about?" Even I can't control my curiosity the way that she does.

Kate responds with a girlish giggle.

"I met someone", she beams.

"Really? Where?"

"Right after I was done studying at the café we usually go to together. Someone was taking my drink order and soon we started talking; I was almost late to work", she explains.

"You, late?"

"Hey, first time for everything."

"What's his name?"

"Elliot. He's so cute, funny, sweet, caring…"

"Wow. I'm so happy for you Kate; he sounds perfect."

"Well, we'll see but I really do like him. So, have you decided what you're gonna wear for your first day?", she asks, directing her attention to my empty suitcase lying on the couch.

"I'll admit it, no I don't. I might just bring this." I stand up straight for Kate to see my blue, sleeveless shirt and medium-blue jeans. My hair is up in a messy ponytail since the hairbrush wasn't helping much, and I'm wearing very, very light make-up that's almost hard to see.

"Ana, do you want to borrow some of my clothes for the trip? You look better in that plum dress than I do."

"Kate, my clothes are fine. I'll just bring my plaid shirt that I sported my last day at Clayton's and that green t-shirt I wore at your party."

"Is Mr. Grey fine with your attire?"

"He doesn't care too much for professional protocol in attire."

"Wow, he sure is a catch, isn't he?" I roll my eyes at her comment.

"It's nothing like that. I'll admit he's attractive…"

"And gorgeous", Kate interrupts me.

"Maybe, but nothing will come from this."

"Are you even curious about it? just a little bit?"

I sigh heavily. "I don't know. I've never really gone that far beforehand."

"You haven't gone far at all Ana; obviously he's left an impact on you."

"Just not a steady one", I whisper.

"Hey", Kate gently says as she lightly squeezes my upper arms. "I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable. I could never do that. I just love you so much is all, and I want you to at least get out there with men; you're only twenty-one."

"But with him? He feels too, closed off, for me. Besides, I just wanted to work for him is all."

"Okay. I won't bring it up again, but just in case, I'm always here for you."

"Thanks, Kate."

"Now, let's get your attire and I'll personally drive you to the airport."

"Um, actually we're flying in Christian's private jet."

"Wow. High-class", she says impressed.

"Come on; I have a few ideas in mind for you."

 **We start packing up the last of my things** and Kate all-too-excitedly starts loading them into her car.

"Kate, I have enough in there for three people", I say in amused disbelief.

"You never know", Kate says with a satisfied smirk. We climb in and I give her the directions to the tarmac.

 **Forty-five minutes to an hour later,** we eventually arrive just as Mr. Control Freak shows up.

"Wow, he's even better looking in person", Kate says surprised.

"Kate", I say laughing. I can't imagine what life would be without her as my roommate. She's impossible sometimes but I do enjoy her company immensely.

Just as we're unloading, a tall man with a little bit of a stubble, side burns and smoothed back hair starts to approach us and takes my suitcase from me.

"Miss Steele, I'll take that for you", he remarks before I even have a chance to respond.

"Um, thank you", is all I can manage. I see Christian in the background smiling at me, making me unable to breathe. I'm not used to this kind of attention, but somehow, I can't look away.

"Be careful okay? Call me when you land", Kate says as she gives me a farewell hug.

"I will. Thanks for your choices", I say as I hug her back.

"Anytime; have fun."

"Okay", I reply smiling.

She lets go of me and heads to the driver's side. She starts the engine and pulls away. I inhale what little bit of courage I have and make my way towards the impassive man that I work for.

"Miss Steele", he remarks with a smile that does not meet his eyes.

"Mr. Grey", I respond politely.

The man—I think it might be Taylor—loads the last of personal items onto the jet and Christian allows me to go ahead of him as I try not to trip up the stairs. When I enter, the interior looks more like a home than a jet; brown leather seats and dark wood walls. It's amazing how much space can be made for one man. I take a seat near a window and surprisingly, Mr. Grey sits two seats over from me, completely catching my attention. I smile shyly at him and then stare out the window as the pilot states that we are ready to depart.

 **I don't know how much time has passed** , but when I wake up we're suddenly in New York by the loud announcement that woke me from my deep slumber. I can see the Empire State Building from my window and it takes my breath away; I can see why Christian wanted to come here.

"Do you need help standing up?", Christian asks me as I let out a yawn.

"No, thank you; I'm fine", I say half-awake. I can hear Christian chuckle at my comment.

 **We drive to the nearest hotel** and Taylor—as well as the bellboy who gives me some unwanted attention—proceed to take our luggage up to the floor we will be staying on. We all enter the next-door elevator after Taylor and the bellboy ascend, and Christian hits the button for the tenth floor. As the elevator **dings** at our entrance, Christian leads me down the left of the hallway to show me where my room will be.

"If you need anything, just call for room service in my name", he explains.

"You don't have to do that for me, Sir; I can afford it", I respond. He forms a half-smile.

"I insist", he says in a I'm-a-twenty-seven-year-old-billionaire-so-I-can-afford-it tone, so I nod and thank him for his request.

"Thank you, Mr. Grey."

Just then Ros comes by and interrupts us for Christian's attention; it's a good thing she does because I can never remain in eye contact with Mr. Control Freak/Male Model.

"Christian, I just got a call from one of the boards you're meeting with and they would like for you to do some promotional work for the new company", she explains.

"What kind?", he asks slightly uninterested.

"Particularly a photo shoot and short interview." Christian responds with a heavy sigh as if to contain himself; is he not used to this or does he not want to do it? Me and Kate have hardly found any photos of him online, or at least photos of him by himself. Maybe he doesn't enjoy the spotlight.

"Fine. When?", he asks coolly.

"Tomorrow at, say, four; it can be right here in the main lobby. I already spoke with the staff and they are willing to let us rent for a few hours."

"Fine", is all he manages. Ros takes that as a sign and departs, giving me a polite nod.

"Miss Steele, I want you look over some files and tax them over to my company. Can you have them done by noon?", he inquires me.

"Yes, Sir." He smiles his half-smile again.

"I'll see you then", he answers and goes to talk with Taylor about something involving the jet plane. My mind zones out as I have no idea what they're talking about, so I go to my room and set up for away-from-home assignments already waiting for me on my newly made bed.

 **Noon comes, and I've lastly finished**. Mr. Grey has asked me to send copies to his work e-mail, so I comply and feel a sense of victory of fulfilling some easy tasks. Afterwards—about half an hour—I decide to take in some of the sights before Christian comes back from his first meeting. I grab a brown leather jacket that Kate has let me borrow—thank you Kate—and make my way out the main lobby and onto the streets of Manhattan.

 **The city really is a beautiful place** and I'm glad I have the opportunity to explore it on my only piece of leisure on this trip. I tried a hot dog near a park, bought a bracelet in one of the stores, and even took a quick tour of the tourist attractions not far from the hotel. I decide to stop for a quick drink at a local bar across the street from the hotel and order a Cosmo. I took one sip and the alcohol felt so soothing and delicious running down my throat, so I stayed for a while and ordered a few more.

Soon, my head started to feel fuzzy and I almost forgot where I was for a moment. I only meant to have one or two drinks but ended up having about five servings of. I start to feel sick, so I go outside for some fresh air, holding my jacket close as the wind brought goosebumps to my skin. I couldn't keep my form straight, so it's amazing that I was standing at all as I staggered a little in place. I heard the door to the bar open behind me as the bartender whom had served me stood by my side.

"Are you alright Miss?", he asked me.

"Mm-hmm", I mumble as I begin to feel really dizzy. I feel the bartender grab me as I stumble a few inches forward.

"Are you okay?", he asks me.

"I'm fine; really. Don't worry about me", I slur back. Soon I hear footsteps behind me and then feel large hands grab my shoulders as I fell backwards into someone. I turn around to see Christian holding me carefully.

"Christian?", I question confused. How did he know I was here?

"I'll handle this", he informs the bartender who immediately backs off and goes back inside.

"You'll handle it? That sounds very noble of you", I giggle.

"Anastasia, have you been drinking?"

"Yeah, I have, Mr. Fancy Pants. You really hit the hail right on the nead. Oops, I mean the head right on the nail."

"Listen to me, I'm going to take back to your room."

"I don't need any help Mr. Control Freak. Why are you so bossy towards me? I can handle myself."

"Come; I'm taking you home", he remarks as he helps me try and stand on my feet. After a few minutes we are on the other side at the hotel, and Christian steadily leads me to the elevators and calls for one. Everything starts spinning at that point and I can hardly see where I'm heading. Ultimately, the elevator arrives, and Christian helps me in.

"Nice and easy", he says as calmly as he can.

"Easy for you Mr. Nice Guy", I laugh.

"Anastasia…"

"Oh, it's Anastasia now isn't it? Let me ask you something, how did you ever find me if you weren't back here yet, Mr. CEO?"

"I noticed you weren't in your room and went looking for you. Looks like I came just in time", he explains.

"How generous of you. I'm sure it had nothing to do with stalking me then, since you showed up simultaneously to catch me as I fell."

"What were you drinking?", he asks me with an impassive look on his face but cold eyes to match.

"I don't know, um, don't remember, but it sure was good", I smile like a fool, as if I just accomplished something.

The elevator jerks a little and I fall right into Christian's arms as he catches me just as quickly as earlier. I look up at him with some concern on his face, and then before I can stop myself, I stand up to kiss him right on his lips. He returns the favor as his tongue glides past my past and finds my own, and I do my best to comply as he takes over. It's all over too soon and Christian suddenly pulls away.

"What's wrong?", I ask. Just as he opens his mouth, I unexpectedly feel faint and the next thing I know I'm unconscious and held by the enigmatic Christian Grey.

 **I wake with a jerk**. I look around my surroundings and wonder for a brief minute of where I am, instantly remembering that I'm in my hotel room that smells of fresh linen and lilac scents. I notice that it's fully dark outside, so I must have been asleep for hours at the time. My head is pounding as if I had just been hit by a truck, and I'm desperately looking for release to calm my aching headache. Sure enough, there's two Advil's and a glass of orange juice on the side table next to me, so I take the pro-offered pills and fresh juice and gladly welcome them to my dry throat. The juice is delicious, and I've never been more grateful for a beverage in my life, especially one completely free of alcohol. I hear my room door unlock and in walks Mr. Christian Grey himself, wearing a gray t-shirt, blue sweats, and sweating as if he just went for a jog. I look down shyly to avoid eye contact with him.

"Good evening Anastasia", he says politely but impassively. "How're you feeling?"

"Better than I deserve. How long have I been out?", I ask, almost regretting to want to know the exact answer.

"It's been on and off, but I would say six to seven hours", he answers. "I had Taylor fetch some clean clothes for you."

"Why?"

"Yours were covered in vomit; I didn't want you to sleep in it."

"So, you undressed me then?", I ask as I then notice that I am instead wearing a blue-t-shirt and black leggings.

"I didn't have much choice. I ordered room service for you; it should be here any minute."

"Did you stay in here with me?", I whisper.

"Mmm-hmm."

"Where?" He points to the side of the bed and my eyes light up.

"Oh my God… Did we…? We didn't…"

"Necrophilia's not really my thing; I just laid there and watched, making sure you were alright."

"How long were you in here?"

"Just a few hours, at a time."

I blush and look down at my knotted hands, unsure of what to say next.

"I hope this isn't a natural habit for you", he says as he looks at my coldly. It's not as intimidating but I can tell he's not impressed with my behavior.

"No, Sir."

"Good."

Just then there's a knock at the door that Christian gets up to answer. I see him give the servant a generous tip and then make his way back as he starts to serve my breakfast for me. _Does he seriously expect me to eat all of that?_

 _Sounds reasonable enough; maybe he does like you_ , my subconscious remarks with her half-moon specs pulled further down her nose. _Not now_ …, I grumble quietly.

"I didn't know what you liked, so I ordered a little of everything", he says as he starts to butter some toast and hand it to me.

"Thank you, Sir", I say as I take it from him and take a bite.

"Did anything else happen last night that I should know of?", I inquire curiously.

"You don't remember?"

"It's all a little fuzzy at the moment", I confess. _Do I want to know?_

"You kissed me just before you passed out", he blurts. I stop mid-bite as my eyes grow in horror. _Shit_.

"Um…", is all I can manage.

"I'm going to assume it was the intoxication that made you act out that way", he answers as he prepares a plate of sunny side-up eggs, bacon, and pancakes.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Grey. I swear I don't do this occasionally and I apologize that you had to deal with me that way."

"It was a novelty for me too. I'm not used to bringing a drunk girl home or to her room; especially when she works for me."

"Are you going to fire me then?", I say as I nervously swallow my last remaining piece of toast.

"No, but I will give you a warning. Try to control yourself as you continue to work for me, and we'll never bring this up again", he replies as he hands me my plate and silverware.

"Okay", I respond as I take a bite of egg.

Just then, Christian pulls his t-shirt from the back and slides it effortlessly off his body. I notice immediately that he works out very regularly but isn't exactly large compared to other men that I've met. He walks over to me and rests his body weight on his arms that sit at the end of my bed.

"If you were mine, you wouldn't be able to sit down for a week", he says. I almost choke on my food.

"What?", I mumble through a full mouth. He takes a bite of the pancakes on my fork.

"I gotta go take a shower. Call me if you need anything else", he simply says as he makes his exit out of my room. I slowly continue munching as I ponder over his words. _What does he mean by that? If I was his?_

I decide to use the bathroom to freshen up, but just as I'm about to reach for the handle, I notice a small package on the chair next to the door. I see that it has a notecard on the top and the wording instantly catches my attention; _Why didn't you tell me there was danger? Why didn't you warn me? Ladies know what to guard against because they read novels that tell them of these tricks._ I read to myself. It's a quote from _Tess of the d'Urbervilles_ , one of my literary heroines. I open the package and sure enough, there's first editions of the novels addressed to me.

A sudden thought enters my mind; _Did Christian leave these for me?_


	5. Chapter Five

**Christian's POV**

 **I start my day off by having a video conference with the board of directors with GEH.** They're planning on moving a new cell, solar plan forward but only with the acceptance from Eamon, as it was his plan to begin with. I make a plan to call him later and sign off with the gentlemen before Ros comes on the screen.

"Christian, are you sure you want to go ahead with this? It's almost risky", she asks concerned.

"Ros, I trust Eamon. If he says it'll work, then we have to take him at his word."

"But he's only been working with the company for a few months now. I don't know if he's fully qualified to operate this production. We don't need any more bad press, Christian."

"Fuck the press. If they can't handle this, then we'll give them a reason to. It has its purposes, and I feel good about it."

"I hope you're right, for my sake. I'll call you later about the blueprints okay?"

"Okay. I'll take to you later."

"Bye, Christian", she replies before logging out of the conference group. I proceed in checking my e-mails and notice one from Elena.

 **From:** Elena

 **Subject:** Where Have You Been?

 **Date:** May 14 2011 14:59

 **To:** Christian Grey

Christian, I haven't heard you in a while. Don't tell me you're working too hard because I know you better than that.

Elena Lincoln

Esclava Beauty Salon

 **From:** Christian Grey

 **Subject:** Working

 **Date:** May 14 2011 15:01

 **To:** Elena

You don't know me very well then. I've been busy since my arrival to New York.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

I send a quick e-mail to Ros with a slight change to my schedule for when I return, and just as I hit "send", Elena responds back with an unusual title.

 **From:** Elena

 **Subject:** Do You Want to Come to My Place?

 **Date:** May 14 2011 15:10

 **To:** Christian Grey

Do you need some release? You work too hard Christian; you need a change of pace. I can provide it for you if you need me to. I'm always available.

Elena Lincoln

Esclava Beauty Salon

What? Why would I? We ended that a long time ago. I quickly type up my response.

 **From:** Christian Grey

 **Subject:** Not What I Had in Mind…

 **Date:** May 14 2011 15:12

 **To:** Elena

I hope you're joking Elena. You know our arrangement ended a long time ago. Besides, maybe you can find me a new Submissive; that would clear my mind a little.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

 **From** : Elena

 **Subject** : Only a Little…

 **Date** : May 14 2011 15:15

 **To** : Christian Grey

But just remember who got you this job in the first place.

What about that new girl that joined?

Elena Lincoln

Esclava Beauty Salon

 _Here we go…_

_  
 **From** : Christian Grey

 **Subject** : Not That Easy

 **Date** : May 14 2011 15:16

 **To** : Elena

She doesn't appear the type. After our last encounter, I'm wondering if she'd be up to the challenge.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

 _Just let it go Elena…_

 **From:** Elena

 **Subject:** Encounter?

 **Date:** May 14 2011 15:18

 **To:** Christian Grey

Do you want to talk about it?

Elena Lincoln

Esclava Beauty Salon

 **From:** Christian Grey

 **Subject:** Busy 

**Date:** May 14 2011 15:20

 **To:** Elena

Maybe later. Some of us do work for a living.

Christian Grey

Hard-Working CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

 **From:** Elena

 **Subject:** Funny Man…

 **Date:** May 14 2011 15:22

 **To:** Christian Grey

You still have so much to learn. Text me tonight. I certainly know how to work Mr. Wise Guy.

Elena Lincoln

Esclava Beauty Salon and Submissive Boot Camp

Her comment makes me laugh. She always knew how to do that well, and I never really got used to it until the last time we did it.

She has pondering over her comment. Of course, I still stand by my rule of not fucking the staff after what happened with Leila, but ever since I broke my arrangement with Elena, I haven't been myself and feel the need to fill that void.

 **As I think more about Miss Steele** , I can't wrap my finger over the fact that she kissed me while intoxicated. I've never had someone throw themselves at me in that way, so it would be a first for me, but I kind of enjoyed it to say the least. I guess Miss Steele is bolder when she's drunk. I'll have to keep that in mind.

Then the thought of her with anyone else suddenly angers me. Is she always this way with men she first meets, or am I the first one who had the pleasure of her kiss? It's hard to decide.

I take a look at my clock and see that I still have less than an hour before that damn photoshoot later today. I hope Miss Steele will attend. I could take her for coffee afterwards if she feels so obliged.

I'm just finishing combing my hair in my new suit for the occasion, and I honestly don't fucking care that it's still wet. These shoots come and go, and I never look back on them unless someone throws it on me. What makes matters worse is that a woman will be the photographer, so unless she has no interest in men, I'm sure she'll start flirting with me once I come down and follow her actions. This is a trait that I'm glad Miss Steele doesn't possess. She's the first woman not completely captivated by my appearance.

I make my way to the main lobby and see that everything is already set up and waiting for me. I'm relieved to see Anastasia in the background wearing one of the shirts that I sent Taylor to fetch for her. She looks stunning in a white shirt with ruffles sleeves, and blue jeans that compliment her eyes. Taylor has good taste.

"Mr. Grey! We're all ready for you", the photographer, Morgan, calls for me. I nod my response and she blushes immensely. _It's just a pretty face. Nothing more._

She directs me to a small box in a gray cloth and motions for me to sit down. I look up and notice Anastasia watching me intently, and I grin a small smile in her direction. She avoids eye contact with me and starts chewing on her bottom lip. _Have I ever seen her do that before?_ It's kind of amusing as I think about biting it myself.

"Okay, Mr. Grey. Turn slightly to the left and look at the far window", Morgan interrupts my thoughts and points to the window in question. I sigh heavily and do as she asks. Some men set up the lights and one almost blinds me. He mutters his apology, but I ignore him. The cameras start flashing and I impatiently wait for new orders from Morgan.

"Should we try a few with a smile?", she asks me. I frown and give her no expression. She takes the hint. _Success_.

I have never stood and sat back down this much in my life. Morgan almost has me dazed as she takes what feels like an eternity to finish. Finally, she calls a wrap.

"Thank you, Mr. grey. I'll e-mail my boss and let you know of the designs I have picked out", she smiles a little too friendly for my taste. I manage a quick smile and stand up. As I do, she walks towards me and places her hand on my arm as I button my jacket.

"That was nice Christian. You're very photogenic", she says in a flirty manner.

"I'm happy to help", I lie.

"Would you want to get some coffee and talk about the photos? I can show you what I have in mind a lot sooner if you want", she says as she indiscreetly rubs my arm in a fashion that I don't particularly care for. I look past her shoulder and see Miss Steele standing by herself as the workers pack up their things. Now's my opportunity to ask her out.

"I'm sorry Miss Patel. I already have plans; maybe another time." _Oh God, I hope not…_

"Oh. No worries. Another time then", she says disappointed and eventually removes her hand to my approval. I leave her and approach Miss Steele.

"Anastasia, may I take you to a café nearby?", I ask as politely as I can manage.

"Um, okay", she stutters. _Mission accomplished._

We start walking towards the exit as I inform Taylor of where I'll be. He nods professionally, and we make our way out on the street. The traffic is shit at this time, but it gives me a chance to admire Miss Steele's appearance up close. It looks as if she doesn't eat much—not even a burger I'd imagine-,but she still has a nice form to herself, and I wonder how many men have had the pleasure of her company. I suddenly feel dread as the thought enters my mind.

The light changes green, and we cross the road to a café I'd been to a couple times on my trips for work. Fortunately, it's not too crowded so finding a table shouldn't be too much of a struggle. "What would you like?", I turn and look at Anastasia.

"Um, if they have Twining's English Breakfast, I would like some of that please", she responds blushing.

"How do you take it?"

"Weak and black, Sir." I'm relieved when she's not acting as every woman I've ever met, but I still enjoy the effect that I leave on her.

"Anything to eat?", I ask. It doesn't look like she's eaten all day.

"No, thank you", she replies and leaves to find us a table. I strangely enjoy watching her leave.

After the barista is done batting her eyelashes at me, I ultimately make my way to Anastasia sitting at a table by the window. The sun shines and covers her in its light. She looks lovely. I approach her, almost startling her, and set the tray with my coffee, her tea, and a blueberry muffin. I place her cup in front of her and proceed in filling it from the little pot.

"Thank you", she answers and welcomes a sip down her throat. I break off a piece of my muffin and offer it to her.

"No thank you. I'm not very hungry", she protests.

"Have you eaten at all?", I question.

"I was too busy working." She looks down as she says this. Even away from the office, she still keeps up to date with her assignments. _Good girl._

"You seem nervous", I say as I take another bite of my muffin and chew slowly.

"I find you a little intimidating", she whispers.

"Good. You should", I smirk. She bites her lip at my comment.

"Is that a nervous habit?", I ask out of nowhere. I would assume that it was since I see her do it again.

"It's one of many. I'm trying to get out of it", she retorts as she takes another sip.

"Don't", I simply say. I kind of enjoy the action.

"You're very high-handed", she smiles shyly.

"I'm used to getting my own way."

"That must get very boring." Oh baby, it's beyond what you expect.

"Tell me about your family." I have the urge to learn more about her. She didn't give me much when we first met, but the information that Welch e-mailed to me mentioned some difficulties in her family. I want to hear her side of that.

"Um, okay. My birth father died when I was a baby, so my step-father Ray took care of me when I was little. He's the closet to a father that I've ever had."

"And your mother?"

"She's on husband number four", she says in a tone as if it's a hidden joke. Maybe her mother has trouble with men. I wonder idly if Miss Steele is the same way.

"Do you get along with them?"

"Most of them; there was one that I never got along with. My mom's current husband, Bob, is nice though. I'm kind of hoping that this one lasts."

"And your father?"

"He's amazing. He treats me as if I were truly his daughter. I'm lucky to have him", she says with glowing fondness. Maybe I should meet him. He must be a good man if she turned out this way. I hope her mother is the same way. I can't see any signs that she isn't.

"Why is your mother married so often?" I can't help my curiosity as I enquire the question.

"I guess she's an incurable romantic. Her marriages never last for long."

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"A romantic?"

"I suppose I am. I study English Lit, so I kind of have to be."

My spirits start to die as I realize that she might be one of those that wants hearts and flowers, something that I never possess or care to possess. This can never work.

"I'm sorry. I can't", I say as I try to hide the disappointment in my own tone.

"What?"

"I should take you back." I stand up and leave a tip on the table. I hate wasted food, but I have to get away and back to my work. Miss Steele fortunately takes the hint and follows me out.

As we wait to cross, I happen to see Anastasia shivering as a breeze passes over us. I shrug out of my jacket and place it over her shoulders. The last thing I want is her catching cold. She hugs the jacket and mumbles her thanks.

I look upon her and cannot deny how beautiful she is. She's not average, or as worldly, as other women I've known—Elena and Leila included-, but I strangely come to appreciate this for the sake of the moment. I don't think I really perceived it formerly, specifically when we first met.

Miss Steele catches my gaze, and for some reason I can't look away. Before I can stop myself, my hands are holding her face as my thumb softly caresses her cheek. She moves her head closer into my head and closes her eyes for a brief moment. I lean down and kiss her softly, half-expecting her to turn away. She doesn't and returns the kiss almost hesitantly, but willingly at the same time. I realize in the back of my mind that onlookers are watching us, but I don't fucking care. Her lips fit perfectly onto mine and she tastes heavenly. None of my Submissives were ever this responsive, at least in terms of me thoroughly enjoying the experience. I just don't want to stop.

After what feels like a lifetime, I break away to catch my breath. Both of us are speechless and looking at each other, hopefully in satisfaction. I know that I can vouch for feeling that way.

"I'm not the man for you. You should steer clear of me", I find myself saying. Deep down I don't mean these words, but at the same time I don't want to mislead her. She's too innocent for me; she could never do what I have in mind. I'm fooling myself if I assume otherwise.

"I have to let you go", I say after a moment. I see the shock on her face, but also what appears to be tears forming in her eyes. Not the response I was hoping for.

"Okay, Mr. Grey", is all she says as she crosses the street by herself, still clinging tightly to my jacket.

 _Fuck you Grey._


	6. Chapter Six

_I'm entering GREY House and look at my surroundings._

 _The place feels colder than when I first entered, and the people around me are completely impassive to my appearance in the doorway._

 _I slowly walk forward as I hear my heels click on the tile floor._

 _I completely pass by the other employees as they watch me make my way to Mr. Grey's office. I knock on the door. No answer. I knock again. Still no response._

 _I slowly turn the handle and carefully make my way inside. Inside, it's all empty._

 _The desk is gone. The paintings are gone, but most of all, he is gone. I feel a sudden pain in the pit of my stomach as I stare into the vast room and slowly lose myself to the disappearance of my boss._

 _Soon, I break into tears. He's never coming back, and I miss my complete shot of having him in my life._

I wake with a start and my heart is pounding. What was that? Was it because he pushed me away the last time I saw him? Is it something more than that? Either way, I can hardly breathe from it.

I look out my window and see that it's pouring. We won't be leaving for another few hours and I'm anxious to see Kate again. I don't want to tell her of what went wrong with Mr. Grey because she would have a field day with it and probably punch the shit out of him. Strangely, I'm thankful for the rain as it reflects my mood and how I feel inside. When have I ever felt this lost?

Just then I hear my phone ring and check the caller ID; it's my mother. Relieved that it's not Mr. Grey as he is in his last meeting for the trip, I gladly answer my mother's call.

"Hi Mama", I say as cheerfully as I can.

"Anastasia, I didn't wake you, did I?", she asks a little embarrassed.

"No, it's fine. I was already up. How are you?"

"Fine. How's the new job going?"

"It's going well. Yeah, Mr. Grey is very polite and hasn't been too hard on me", I respond with a forced laugh. Fortunately, my mother buys it.

"Well, that's nice of him. Is he as handsome as everyone says he is?"

"Yeah, I guess so. i can't really put a full label on it."

"When are you coming back?"

"Sometime in the late afternoon. Um, Mr. Grey hasn't really specified yet."

"I'm sure Kate misses you, although her new beau sounds charming, at least from what you told me. Have you met him?"

"No, but Kate keeps bringing him up every chance she gets. Honestly, I'm happy for her. I hope Elliot sticks around for a while."

"Me too. Oh, before I forget, Bob was in the hospital the other day from an accident."

"God, what happened?"

"We were playing tennis and he went to dive for the ball and ended up hurting his knees pretty badly."

"Is he in a lot of pain?"

"Who can tell? The man calls the paramedics for a blister", she says with a laugh and I join in. "However, sweetheart, it means we won't be able to fly in for your graduation this Saturday." My heart suddenly drops.

"Really? You don't want to come alone? I mean, you don't have to bring Bob, I'm sure he'll understand."

"I can't leave him to fend for himself. Plus, there's no-one here that can look out for him. Ray will be there though."

"Mm-hmm", I reply because it's all I can think of to say.

"I'm sorry Ana. You can send me pictures afterwards and maybe we can meet up sometime after and have some girl time. I have air miles, so you can come at anytime you want."

"I'll think about it. I would like to see you both."

"I would too sweetheart."

Just then I hear a knock on the door.

"Hey Mama, someone's here. Can I call you later?"

"Of course. Have a safe flight and call me when you land. I love you."

"I know. I love you too. Bye", I say as I hang up. I quickly get up to go and answer my door; it's Christian. Is he stalking me now? I thought he was in a meeting.

"Miss Steele", he says with a small smile that doesn't match his eyes.

"Mr. Grey. I, um, I thought you were in a meeting", I stutter. Will I ever be able to talk this man like a normal person?

"It ended early. Can I speak with you for a minute?"

I nod and open my door wider for him to come in. he takes a seat in one of the white leather chairs by the large window, and I sit as professionally as I can manage on the edge of my bed.

"I want to apologize", he says suddenly. _For what_? Even my subconscious and inner goddess are surprised.

"For what?"

"For the way I've been acting over the last few days. I didn't mean to mislead you, but I had no choice", he says in a low voice. The look in his eyes tells me that he means it.

"Why?"

"Because…", he starts as he runs a hand through his hair. _Is he nervous?_ "Listen to me", he continues. "I don't do romance, and my tastes are very singular. You wouldn't understand why. The way I was acting, it isn't me. And I'm sorry that I had to bring that upon you." I'm shocked by his honesty. I'll admit that I'm upset over what happened, but I don't hate him for it. Angry maybe but not in a rage.

"Um", I say and freeze. What am I supposed to say to that? Surprisingly, I remember the books he left in my room and still wonder why he gave me those ones specifically.

"Why did you give me those books?", I find myself asking.

"I figured it was the least I could after what happened the other night", he shrugs remorsefully.

"Why those specifically?"

"I thought you were interested in literature? I thought they would be appropriate. Do you not like them?", he asks with his brows furrowed.

"No, I mean, yes I do. Thank you, Mr. Grey." He smiles as if relieved. Was he worried I wouldn't?

"What do you mean by singular tastes?", I ask without thinking.

"I don't think I can explain it. Like I said, you wouldn't understand."

With that, I take a deep breathe.

"Enlighten me then", I whisper. He looks at me confused as if to ponder what I've just said. How can this man change direction of emotions in one breathe? It's unnerving how mercurial he is so quickly.

After a beat, he amazes me by standing up and slowly walking towards me. He gently tips my head up, releasing my bottom lip that I didn't even realize I had been chewing, and then slowly grazes his thumb over the dents. My breathing hitches at his touch. He almost feels like a ghost.

"I would like to bite that lip", he whispers.

'I think I'd like that too", I reply breathless. All too quickly, he removes his hand and I'm longing for his touch again.

"I don't want to touch you, not until I have your permission. When we get back, you can see why this would never work", he says with a cold stare and impassive expression.

"What do you mean?"

"Come to my penthouse and I'll show you tonight, and I'll show you."

"Show me what?"

"You'll see soon enough. I have some calls to make. I'll have Ros come and get you when we depart."

"Okay", I say, barely audible. With that, he exits my room without a second glance. Do I really want to know what's going on? Even my subconscious and inner goddess can't answer for me.

 **At 4:20pm, we're all prepared to head back to Seattle**. I try my best to avoid eye contact with Christian, but it becomes impossible as he always catches my gaze. I can't help but think about what he said to me earlier: his singular tastes; his apologies; the way he touched me. It's all left me a tingled mess, and I wonder why a man I hardly know is doing this to me. I'm fine with him being my boss and all, but he makes a habit out of confusing me. It's maddening.

Soon, Taylor has loaded my stuff onto the jet and we all board in single file. Christian allows me to go ahead of him, and I smile a sweet but professional smile as I walk up the steps.

 **On the long-feeling ride home** , my mind still wanders back to Christian's words; _Listen to me, I don't do romance, and my tastes are very singular. You wouldn't understand why. The way I was acting, it isn't me. And I'm sorry that I had to bring that upon you._

The way he said those words indicates that he's hiding something, but what? Is it really that bad that he feels the need to push me away from him, at least intimately, or is he just manipulating my mind? No, he doesn't seem the type to do it on purpose; it just comes naturally. Either way, I hope that I won't regret this.

 **The pilot finally announces that we have arrived back in Seattle** , and my mind feels a little fuzzy as I desperately try to wake up from my too-short of a nap.

"Are you okay?", Ros asks from across me. I nod and manage a sleepy smile. I'm fortunate that Kate packed for me one of her summer dresses for the ride back home. It's blue with a floral design that comes just below the knees. I've always liked this one, and the brown sandals to complete the attire. Christian takes my hand and helps me to my feet.

"Thank you", I say politely.

"You're welcome", he responds as if pleased with himself.

Just as I'm about to reach for my bag, Christian steps up behind me and grabs it instead.

"Shall we take you home?", he asks. I realize that Kate hasn't been answering my calls and José is busy fixing Wanda, so I have no choice but to catch a ride with Christian.

"Please", I respond. He walks with me to a Mercedes parked about twenty feet away from the tarmac, and then proceeds in placing my suitcase and workbag in the trunk. Taylor comes around and holds the door open for me. I mumble my thank you.

We drive in silence and I stare out the window with my head resting against it. I wonder idly what Christian wants to show me, but right now I'm too tired to care. I close my eyes for a brief minute until Mr. Grey is shaking me gently.

"Wake up. You're home", he says gently. Did I tell him where I lived? I don't remember.

Taylor hops out of the car and comes over to open my door. I step outside as Christian follows and breathe in the fresh air. It's so good to be home.

"I'll have Taylor pick you up at six. E-mail me if something changes", he remarks.

"Um, my computer's broken", I say embarrassed.

"Then just call. I know you have my number", he says with a playful smirk. I giggle at his response.

"I'll see you later, Miss Steele." Before I can respond, he's already back in the car as Taylor closes his door, so I take the opportunity to grab my things and head upstairs.

By the time I reach the top, I can hear some low moaning coming from inside the apartment; our apartment. _Oh shit. Kate's not alone._ I quiet and carefully take out my spare key, insert it, and slowly turn the handle. Immediately, the moaning stops, and I cautiously make my way inside. I quickly notice Kate and some guy on the couch with him on top. I'm used to Kate having men over, but I've never been an intruder to her, um, alone time with them.

"Hi. You must be Ana", the guy says as he zips up his pants and comes to shake my hand.

"Hi", I mumble. "You must be Elliot."

"Yeah. Kate's told me a lot about you. Honestly, I feel bad that you have to work with Mr. Warmth at his company. That must suck big time", he says sullenly. He knows who Christian is?

"It's not too bad. I haven't been there long", I confess because it's true. Besides the fact that Christian is a control freak/mercurial CEO, overall, I do enjoy working for him and his company. He might come across as cold, but it's not the point that I can't real it in. maybe his heart is bigger than he wants to let on.

"I'll see you later baby", Elliot says towards Kate as they embrace in a hot-and-heavy make-out session. I awkwardly look away at their private moment.

"Laters, baby", I hear Kate respond as they finally pull away. _Laters?_

Elliot waves to us as we watch him descend down the stairs, and once he's gone from our view, Kate closes the door and I can tell his Inquisition moment is coming.

"So, how was New York?", she asks as she desperately tries to straighten her nightgown.

"Um, it was fine. New York was really beautiful", I blush.

"And?" _Oh no._

"And what?", I say to feign innocence.

"Oh my God, did something happen between you and Grey?", she asks way too excitedly.

"What? No", I lie.

"Come on Ana, you can tell me", she says in her "that's-not-enough-for-me" tone. I give up and decide to tell her what happened.

"So, you're seeing him again tonight?"

"He just wants to show me something."

"I'll bet he does", she smirks.

"Kate!", I exclaim as I playfully hit her with a pillow.

"Should I ask his intentions? I thought you said this wouldn't go anywhere?"

"It's not like that."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know. We'll just wait and see but, please don't harass me about it?"

"Ana", she says gently. "I care about your feelings too. You're like the sister I never had, so if you want me to respect you that way, then I will. Okay?"

"Thanks, Kate."

"But if he hurts you, I will kick his ass." We both laugh.

 **At six** , I finish my hair just as the doorbell rings. _That must be Taylor_ , I think to myself. I take one last look at the brunette girl staring back and go to greet Taylor at the door.

"Miss Steele. I'm taking you to meet Mr. Grey; he's expecting us."

 _Oh_. "Is he not coming with us?"

"He has other plans in mind", Taylor responds with a look in his eyes that tells me he's hiding a big secret. What is Christian planning?

"Have fun Ana! Text me as soon you can, alright?", Kate calls out to me.

"I will", I call back to her and wave goodbye. Taylor takes me to the same Mercedes that he drove earlier today and once again opens the door for me to get in. I'm not used to this type of treatment.

"Where are we going?", I as once he's inside and starts the engine.

"Mr. Grey doesn't want me to say."

"Should I be concerned?", I inquire a little worried.

"Only if you're afraid of heights", he retorts as he pulls out of the parking spot. _Heights?_

Almost twenty minutes later, Taylor has stopped at a building I've never seen before, and once we get out of the car, he takes me to an elevator, silently riding all the way to the top. My curiosity is spiking with excitement. Once we arrive, the doors open and my mouth drops. Christian is standing by a helicopter with his company's name on the side, and he's standing in a black suit with no tie and the top two buttons undone. I smile in pleasant disbelief as Taylor allows me to walk to Christian with an excited grin on his face.

"Good evening, Anastasia", he utters as he unlocks the door for me to climb inside. I watch as he closes it and walks around to the other side before climbing in himself.

"Wait, you're flying this?", I question him surprised.

"Don't worry, I have experience", he replies with a devilish gleam on his face. He then proceeds in strapping me as I'm going on a rollercoaster, bringing the top of a seatbelt down into one on the seat and clicking them in place. He then gently jerks the belt up to make sure I'm more secure, and I gasp at how much tighter it is.

"No escaping now. How does it feel?"

"Fine", I ask, excited at this surprise.

"Good", he responds as he buckles himself as well.

He motions for me to put a pair of large headphones on and I comply. He then puts his own set on and begins the process of checking every switch for security.

"November 224, this is Charlie Tango, ready to depart", he announces to someone on the other end. It crackles a little before we hear a response.

"Roger that Charlie Tango. Your flight to Seattle is a clear run and ready for take-off." _Seattle? We're going to Seattle?_

"Hold on", Christian instructs as the helicopters slowly makes its ascend into the night sky. My stomach drops as we get higher and higher, but I feel a sense of trust and safety as Christian effortlessly controls the machine. I can't control my squeal before he takes off.

"Like the view?", Christian asks smiling. I look forward and almost lose my breath as I stare at the beautiful city. I've never seen Seattle this way before, but I suddenly feel like a giddy schoolgirl because Christian is giving me this experience.

"It's amazing", I remark amazed. Christian appears pleased at my answer.

We ride for a while and I continue to enjoy the view. I wasn't expecting this as our means of travel but I'm so grateful that Christian decided to do this. It's breathtaking. I glance at him as he concentrates on flying and let out a grin as I watch him. I never would've pictures being here with him, but no complaint comes as I stare amazed by my cold, enigmatic boss completely lost in his own little world. It's such a nice change that it's hard to look away.

"We'll be landing in ten minutes", he informs as he looks my way. I quickly turn my head to look out the window, ashamed that I was caught staring.

"It's okay. Don't be shy", he says with an amused look on his face.

 **We come to a building called Escala and our flight has ended.** That one of the best surprises I have ever had. I enjoyed it so much. As we exit and head for an elevator, Christian takes my hand and gives it a tender squeeze.

"Did you like it?", he inquires with a little fear in his gaze.

"It was amazing. Thank you", I beam.

"You're welcome", he answers, pleased with himself.

We ride in silence, my hand still in his, and then we reach his floor as he leads me out. He releases my hand and heads for the kitchen. Once again, I feel small and cold as I look around the great room of his penthouse. Just when I thought his office was too large for one man, I now think that his home is too big for one person. He sure does appreciate his space.

"Would you like a drink?", he calls from the kitchen.

"Yes, please", I answer as I take off my brown leather jacket. I walk to the dining room and set my coat on the back on the back of a chair just as Christian approaches me with what looks like a glass of champagne.

"Thank you", I respond as I take a slow sip. It's delicious.

I notice a grand piano nearby and think for one second if he happens to play as well, or if it was already there before he started living here.

"Yes", he answers my unasked question. It's freaky how he can read my mind.

"What is it you wanted to show me?" I can't bear the curiosity anymore.

"I don't want to scare you, but's what I have in mind if you want to take this further."

"Why would you scare me?"

"It's difficult to explain", he says dryly.

"Are you going to make love to me now?" The question is out of my mouth before I even have a chance to stop it. Christian looks strangely amused at my remark.

"There's three things you should know: first, I don't make love. I fuck, hard. Second, there's a lot more that I want to show you."

"And the third thing?" He reaches for my hand and I accept his.

"Come", he simply says.

He takes me upstairs and leads me down a hallway before stopping at a white door with a golden handle.

"A room?"

"Just know that you can leave at any time."

"Why? What's in there?" He reaches in his suit's pocket and pulls out a key.

"I meant what I said. The helicopter's on standby to take you whenever you want to go; no questions asked."

"Christian, just open the door", I say a little more forcefully than I intended. He sighs, inserts the key, and carefully turns the handle. I notice that the room is completely dark as Christian inputs a code into a little box by the door, and the lights slowly come on. My mouth drops.

"Oh my God."


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

 **The room feels womblike** and almost looks like some kind of sex dungeon. This what he wanted to show me? What does he do in here?

It's almost completely red from top to bottom and full of items that I have never seen before. Towards the end, there's a large bed covered with red satin sheets and large posts with little gold circles attached at all ends. On the wood walls are a variety of belts, canes, whips, and something with leather and little beads attached at the end. Above me is a grate with a pair of leather handcuffs hanging from it, by the door is a wooden cross of massive size, some dressers that have mini ones sitting on top of them, a leather bench by an entranceway, and a red leather couch directly in front of the bed. I can't even begin to name the rest.

I walk over to the dressers and slowly pull them open. Inside are a variety of long toys and blindfolds in many different shapes, and mostly in gray, red, pink, or black. I look up and notice one of those leather-ended sticks and take it down to feel the end. I hear Christian close the door and make his way over to me.

"It's called a flogger", he says simply. I say nothing.

I put the "flogger" back in its place. I notice a cane and take it down. _How does he use this?_

"Say something, please", he almost begs me. I moisten my lips and try to think of something to say.

"Do you do this to women or do they do it to you?"

"I do it to women. With women, but only if they want me to."

"You're a Sadist?" He looks surprised at my remark.

"I'm a Dominant."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I want you to willingly surrender yourself to me."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"To please me."

"How? I mean, what would you do to me in here?" I'm almost scared to know but I'm not afraid of him; this is just overwhelming.

"It would depend on your behavior."

"My behavior?"

"It's a very simple figure; if you obey my rules, I'll reward you. If you don't, I'll punish you."

"Would you use this stuff on me?"

"Yes, but not enough to hurt you. It's not my intention to hurt you."

"Could I stop you if I wanted to?"

"Of course, and I will. What I have in mind requires negotiations from both of us, and while I decide what to do with you, you decide if you want it or not."

"What do I get out of this?" I can't believe what I'm hearing but at the same time I'm kind of intrigued.

"Me."

"What is it that you have in mind?", I ask. He offers his hand and I accept it. we walk out of the Red Room and he closes and locks the door behind us. We walk down the hallway to another room. He opens the door and lets me peek inside. It's just a simple bedroom and much smaller than the one I just saw.

"You want me to move in?"

"Not full time. Say, Friday through to Sunday. That's another thing we can negotiate."

"Would you be in here with me?"

"No, I would be downstairs. I don't sleep with anyone."

"Why?"

"It's complicated." His expression is enough to tell me that he doesn't want to talk about it. I wisely keep my mouth shut and look back at the room. It's lovely.

"Does it have to stay that way?"

"No, you can decorate however you like."

"Do I have to be here every weekend? I mean, could I cancel if I'm on, um…" My cheeks blush as I can't finish the question. Christian smirks at my reaction.

"I won't force you to come then. Just let me know in advance." I bite my lip in anticipation.

"What is it that you have in mind?"

"I'll show you." With that, he leads me downstairs and into his office at the far end. He motions for me to sit down and I obey. I see him open a drawer in his desk and pull out a manila envelope. He unhooks it and sets down some papers in front of me.

"It's a contract. What I have in mind is for you to sign it and allow me to show you more beyond a sexual experience."

"Do I have to sign it?"

"I'm not forcing you to do anything. You have the freedom to walk away and I will let you. If you say no, then we'll pretend this never happened."

"So, you want me to be your sex slave then?" He snorts at my comment and I blush.

"Something like that", he says as he sits down across from me. "It might be for me but it's also for you. I know it sounds intimidating, but again, you can walk away at any time."

"Will you hurt me?"

"Not enough for it to be permanent. My intention isn't to hurt you beyond what you can handle." "Does this mean that we won't have any kind of relationship at all?"

"This is the only kind of relationship I know."

"Why?"

"It's the way I am." He avoids my gaze as he says this. What could have led him to want something like this? Am I sure I want to know?

"Um, when you said negotiate before, what did you mean?"

"Just that we could negotiate what you are willing or are not willing to try."

"How would I know what I'd be willing to try?"

"Well when you've had sex, was there anything that you didn't like doing? Anything that you didn't enjoy?" _Oh shit._ How can I answer that? I blush and look down at my knotted fingers.

"We have to be honest with each other for this to work, okay?", he says gently.

"I-I wouldn't know", I stutter as I continue avoiding eye contact.

"What do you mean?"

"Because I haven't…"

"You're still a virgin?", he asks me. I blush embarrassed. "Have you done anything at all?"

"No", I say meekly. I hear Christian let out a heavy sigh. Is it really that bad?

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me? I have just shown you…", he growls.

"I know, but I, um, wasn't expecting this." _Why is he so angry about this?_ Soon I hear him relax a little as he lets out a shaky sigh.

"Are you mad at me?", I whisper. He looks at me as if he can't believe what I just said.

"No. Why would you think that? I'm mad at myself."

"You are?"

"Yes. I just assumed that you had some experience."

"Is it bad that I don't?" He gazes at me lightly.

"No, it's not bad. Do you have any knowledge about this?"

"Only a little", I say as I bite my lip. Christian then stands up and walks over to me. I look up at him and he carefully tilts my chin back so that my lip is released, and then softly caresses my face. I close my eyes and take in his touch.

"Where have you been?", he says softly.

"Waiting."

"Men must throw themselves at you."

"Never one I've wanted." He looks at me with a gentle expression.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm just surprised by your honesty."

"I could say the same", I smirk.

"Smart mouth", he smirks back. "Have you eaten yet today?"

"Only lunch", I confess.

"I'll have Gail fix you something."

"Who's that?"

"My housekeeper."

"Does she, um, take care of your Red Room of Pain?"

"Is that what you call it?" His expression looks both astonished and amused. "That room is much more about pleasure; I promise you. And yes." I blush scarlet.

"Don't be embarrassed. It's a natural question. Come. You need to eat", he says as he helps me to my feet and leads me back through the great room to the kitchen. A woman somewhere in her late thirties to early forties enters the room.

"Good evening, Mr. Grey. I wasn't expecting you to be here tonight", she remarks warmly and professionally. I take an immediate liking to her.

"There was a change of plans. This is Anastasia Steele" he looks at me. "She recently started working at GEH."

"Hi", I respond meekly.

"Hello, Miss Steele. What can I fix you?"

"Just Ana please, and anything is fine." Christian motions for me to sit on one of the stools as Gail sets some warm mats down in front of us. He hasn't let go of my hand and gives it a mild squeeze.

Soon, Gail places plates of some kind of pasta and sauce, and then pulls out some kind of champagne. I think it's the same kind that Christian gave me earlier.

"Thank you, Gail. You can take the rest of the night off; I can clean up", Christian says as he hands me my glass. I take a welcoming sip and thank Gail myself.

"You don't have to, Mr. Grey. Just leave them for me and I'll do them when I get back." Christian nods his approval.

"Good night, Mr. Grey. Ana", she says kindly to us both.

"Good night, Mrs. Jones", I say politely.

"You can call me Gail" she replies in my direction before addressing Christian. "I just have to check a few things and then I'm going to see my mother. She's not well."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Take all the time you need."

"Thank you, Sir. Enjoy your evening." With that, she leaves us and we begin to eat our meal. Damn, she's a good cook.

Almost an hour later, Christian offers me another glass before taking our plates to the sink. I refuse his offer since I'm feeling a little fuzzy.

"Dance with me", he suggests.

"I'm not a very good dancer."

"Neither am I. I can barely walk", he says with a wicked gleam in his eyes. I don't know if he's serious or not, but I still laugh at his comment. I take his hand as he pulls out a little remote for some music. _Did he always have that in there?_

Soon, a jazz song hums in the background—I think it's "Witchcraft" by Sinatra—and Christian pulls me close as we glide across the floor. _Holy cow he can move_. My subconscious is dressed as Ella Fitzgerald as she matches Christian's movements, and my inner goddess is doing the tango as a flamenco dancer.

I can't help my smile as Christian smoothly twirls me around and even dips me, causing me to giggle. I don't understand why he said he couldn't dance; he's a natural, and I love the connection we're having. I also can't believe that I work for this gorgeous man in front of me, but I'm happy about the choice.

"There's no nicer witch than you", he quietly sings to me.

As the song is coming to an end, Christian stops us, and then leans down to kiss me. I willingly accept his embrace and wrap my hands around his neck. He's such a good kisser.

"Take me", I breathe as he pulls away.

"What?"

"Please. Call it rectifying the situation", I reply as I bite my bottom lip.

"I wouldn't call you a situation, Anastasia. And I don't make it a policy to fuck my staff."

"Why not?" I don't even notice that Sinatra has ended.

"I haven't had the best experiences with it."

"Did someone hurt you?" As I say this, I faintly notice a small mark on his chest and feel almost scared to think about where it came from. He wouldn't do that to himself, would he?

"No, it was just wrong thinking. Plus, I don't want your first experience to be with someone like me."

"Like you?"

"Anastasia, I just proposed a unique arrangement with you only to find out that you're still a virgin, with no practice into what I want. You deserve better than that."

"Would it be that wrong? Or is it because I work for you?"

"Partly, but I don't want that on my conscious."

"Couldn't we at least try it?"

"I wouldn't want you to get caught."

"Are you going to tell someone?"

"That's not what I meant. I might be the CEO of my own company, but that doesn't mean that I make all the decisions; the Board of Directors has a say in it as well. I don't want to take the chance of them firing you, and I don't want to hurt you."

"Would you hurt me?"

"I already told you that I wouldn't beyond what you want, but I also don't do romance. I'm not a hearts and flowers kind of guy, so it wouldn't be worth it, at least for you."

"Prove it", I respond boldly. I know I might be overstepping this, but I am kind of captivated about this. For some reason, I trust him, and not just because I'm working for him. He's the only man that I've even been attracted to, or even this intimate with, so I want to at least give it a chance.

"Please", I whisper. "I'll look at the contract if you want me to."

"Are you sure, Anastasia? I don't want to force you into something new like this." He has a point. I shouldn't be pushing his hand either.

"I'm sorry, I…"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes." He seems a little shocked by my response.

"Okay. But you can stop me whenever. Understand?"

I nod.

"Tell me you understand."

"I understand."

"Good girl", he answers before kissing me again. He then leads me into his bedroom and closes the door behind us.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Christian's bedroom is completely dark as we enter** , with the exception of some moonlight shining through the large windows. I watch as Christian removes his jacket and places it on a nearby chair by his dresser. I suddenly feel shy and look down at the floor as I hear Christian approach me, twisting my fingers to avoid eye contact with him.

 _Do I really want this with him?,_ I think to myself _._ We hardly know each other, and it's only been a couple weeks since I began working at GEH, so am I moving too fast for him? Or is he moving too fast for me?

"What's wrong, Anastasia?", he asks me as he softly caresses my face.

"I-I just…"

"I won't tell anyone if that's why you're concerned", he said with gentle but cold eyes looking into mine.

"No, I just…I'm not like this."

"Not like what?"

"Forward. I hardly know you…"

"Anastasia, I don't force people when they don't want me to, and I'll admit that I've never been this involved before with an employee, but you have the power here, not me. I know what I offered is intimidating, and I felt the same at first, but if you agree to be my Submissive, you will always have the power. It will always be that way, and you can leave at any time."

"That's what you want?"

"Yes. And I want it with you."

The way he looked at me almost made me melt. I feel as if it's impossible for me to say no to him, but what he has in mind? I'm not sure what would happen. I'm curious, so maybe I could give it a chance but at what cost? Will he hurt me? Is there anything that we wouldn't do? how long would this last and most of all, how would this affect our working relationship? I'm sure Kate would freak out if she ever found out about this, and I wouldn't blame her. This is just too much to process.

With a million thoughts running through my mind, Christian is looking at me impassively and coldly but not enough to make me weak. There's something about this man that I just can't get away from, and deep down I have a feeling that there's more to him than just a successful CEO. I've never seen someone like him before, and I feel as if I can't stay away.

Slowly, I raise my hand and move it to his face before sliding upwards towards his hair. He seems to flinch a little at my touch but doesn't pull away. Bravely, I lean forward and kiss him as he pulls me in as he deepens the kiss. His tongue finds mine and I find myself quietly moaning at the contact. I can feel the electricity building as he slowly backs me up against his bed and I feel the back of my legs against the mattress. Christian pulls away and I'm left breathless.

"I want you", I whisper. When did I become so bold?

Christian smirks and then lowers his head down to kiss my neck. I moan as the sound is barely audible. I then feel him slowly lift up my shirt and I raise my arms as he pulls it over my head.

"You have a beautiful body, Anastasia", he says as he starts unhooking my bra. He unhurriedly slides the straps down my arms and I shiver at the touch. I watch as he lowers himself down and kisses my stomach. I bite my lip as I try to suppress a moan but fail. He then unbuttons my jeans and pulls down the zipper before leisurely moving my jeans down above my knees. He kisses my inner thigh as he pulls my jeans down further. Once they reach my ankles, he helps me balance as I step out of them. He kisses the spot on my thighs again and I throw my head back as I whimper. I never knew I was that sensitive, but I don't want him to stop.

He stands up and looks directly in my eyes, and then he gently pushes me backwards as I lie down on the bed. I watch captivated as he unhurriedly unbuttons his shirt and slides it off his shoulders before dropping it to the floor. He then removes the rest as I look at his member. I didn't know an erection could be that large. I could almost swear it was throbbing.

He climbed on the bed and crawled up to me.

I looked up at him and began to caress his face but once I moved my hand further down his shoulders, he grabbed my hand and pinned it down on the pillow, followed by my other hand.

"Don't", he said quietly. Then he lowered himself down to kiss my neck again and my body arched at his touch. He went further down and kissed my breasts before latching his teeth onto my nipple, causing me to gasp in pleasure. He mildly sucked my nipple and I groaned at the embrace. I bit my bottom lip as he moved onto my other nipple and continued the agonizing torture of biting and sucking, making my nipples grow larger and harder. I closed my eyes briefly as I felt his hand slide down my breasts, stomach, and then past the fabric of my panties before cupping my clitoris which caused me to arch my back further off the bed. He then slowly slid his middle finger past my hole and gently started pumping agonizingly slow.

"How does that feel?", he asked seductively.

"Mmm", was all I could manage.

"Just tell me if you want me to stop, understand?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?" I responded by biting my lip.

"Yes, Sir."

"Good girl", he replied as he slipped in another finger.

"So tight…", he whispered. He removed his fingers and hooked his thumbs on the hem of my panties, and I lifted my hips as he slowly slid them down my legs. Once they were off, he tossed them on his piles of clothes. I watched as he opened the drawer of the side table and took out a little foil. He tore it with his teeth and threw the package on the ground. He then slid the condom on his length. I found myself staring as I wondered if that could possibly fit in me.

"Don't worry, you'll stretch", he answered as he noticed my expression. He then carefully lifted me up and before entering me, looked at me as if to ask for permission.

"Please", I said softly. With that, he gently slid into me and I gasped. He was so large and gritted his teeth as he kept going deeper and deeper. I grabbed his arms and begged him to keep going.

"Fuck", he hissed through his clenched teeth. Finally, he completely entered me, and I lowered myself back onto the bed.

"Remember you can tell me to stop at any time", he remarked.

"Yes, Sir", I smirked as I held onto his arms. Carefully, he started rocking his hips back and forth and grunted in the process. He raised my hands above my head and held my hands down in the pillow and lowered himself more down so I could feel every inch. It hurt but it was a good pain.

"Christian", I whispered as he began rocking just a little harder.

"It's okay baby. Let me make love to you", he said as he squeezed my hands. I looked at him shocked. I didn't think he made love but fucked hard. Was he changing that tonight?

His breathing was sharp and almost gone, and my breathing matched his as my heart was pounding in my chest. He moved so sensibly, and I was lost to his touch. My legs were starting to shake, and Christian was grunting and breathing heavily.

"Christian", I breathed.

"It's alright baby; it's natural."

"Don't stop", I replied as I licked my lips. My mouth was becoming dry, but Christian kissed me deeply and passionately before I could say a word. His tongue quickly found mine as he deepened the kiss and I was once again lost in his embrace. Soon, I felt my walls tightening and my head fell back on the pillow. Christian continued grunting as he went just a little faster and I wordlessly called out his name as my climax ripped through my body. My body sagged under him and my breathing was coming back to normal. Christian slid out of me-causing me to wince-and removed the condom before throwing it on the ground next to the packet. Beads on sweat were dripping down his chest and I couldn't look away.

"Flip over", he commanded. I stared at him as I didn't fully understand his question.

"Lie on your stomach", he said gently. I did as I was told.

"Good girl", he replied satisfied. I heard more tear from a foil and before I knew it, he took hold of my legs and lifted me up so that I was on all fours, and I could feel him entering me again.

"I want to claim your ass but not tonight. This will be a little harder, but I'll stop if you want me to. Okay?"

"Please", I said quietly. I saw him smirk behind me as he entered me again. I inhaled sharply at his length and he grabbed my hair as he wrapped it around his hand and grasped my hip gently. I closed my eyes and dropped my head as he began rocking back and forth. I moaned at his tender fucking as he pushed himself deeper and deeper within me, making sweet love to me and better than I could have ever imagined. For a moment, I didn't think about what this would become and just allowed this man to take me as he wished. He bent forward, and I groaned at the fullness of his length. Soon, I felt my climax building again and I heard him curse through his teeth.

"Fuck", he said barely audible. I felt my release just as Christian found his, and I felt his heavy body collapse onto mine. We were both breathing heavily as he slid out, threw the other condom and lied down next to me. His chest was heaving, and I was trying to catch my breath. I never knew sex could feel that way, but I had no complaints that my first was with him.

"Are you okay?", he asked me as he turned to face me with his raised and his head resting on his hand. His hair had the just-fucked look and I almost forgot how beautiful he was when I first met him.

"Yes. That was nice", I replied with a shy smile. He gently smoothed my hair away from my face and smiled back.

"Can you ever forgive my actions?", he suddenly asked me. I sat up a little straighter and looked at him quizzically.

"What actions?"

"I'm not this forward, not even with a Submissive, or anyone."

"How many women have stayed in that room upstairs?"

"Fifteen." I raised my eyebrows in surprise. That many?

"That's a lot of women", I whispered.

"If you want out, you can tell me."

"I don't want out. I'm not exactly jumping at the opportunity to get whipped and tortured in your Red Room of Pain", I confessed.

"I told you Anastasia, that room is much more about pleasure. I promise you", he said as he sat up and leaned against the wall.

"Would we still go out to dinner and movies?"

"That's not really my thing." I looked at him in disbelief.

"Listen, I know this is a lot, but I promise it can be worth it."

"I'll admit I'm curious but, I just don't have any experience with this. I'm sure your other Submissives were but I don't know if I can be like them."

"Some of them were experienced, but I just wanted to show them something more."

"How many virgins did you have?"

"You're my first virgin", he confessed. _Oh?_

"Why would you want me then?"

"I don't know. You're, different to me."

"Different? Because I was a virgin?"

"No. It's just my other Submissives would've agreed by now, or at least it wasn't much for them to sign my contract."

"Why did you have a various number?"

"I like to be in control. All of them consented."

"How did you meet them?"

"A friend of mine finds them and we meet. They only stay for a few months at a time, or less if we agree to it."

"Who's your friend?"

"She's one of my mother's closest friends. She introduced me to all this."

"Introduced? How?"

"You don't need to know that now."

"Why?", I asked as I got up and sat on my knees.

"I don't want to talk about it", he replied as he softly touched me, sending a shiver down my spine. His thumb grazed over my bottom lip and I leaned deeper into his touch.

"You should sleep. I'll take you to work after you eat."

"When am I going to visit your Red Room?"

"Not now. Let's take it slow, okay?"

"I don't think 'slow' is the word to use", I joked.

"Smart mouth", he laughed back. He leaned down to kiss my head and then lied down on the bed. I followed, and he pulled the blanket over me.

"Sleep", he ordered, and I complied. Tomorrow is going to be long but not just because of work. Now I have to face Kate and see where this goes.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Christian's POV**

 _Mommy seems happier today. She's sitting at her mirror in the bedroom and brushing her hair. I like to watch her brush her hair._

 _"_ _Come here Maggot. Do you want to finish?", she asks me. I walk over to her and take the brush from her hand. I like brushing Mommy's hair. Her hair is soft. I brush it up and down. I like it when it's smooth and soft._

 _"_ _Thank you, Maggot", Mommy says as she holds me in her lap. She kisses my head and I hug her tight. I like seeing Mommy happy._

 _The big, scary man always makes her cry but he hasn't come by and I feel safe in her arms. He always hurts me and Mommy and I hate him. Mommy's always crying and doesn't play with me when he does that._

 _I'm happy my Mommy is smiling. It makes me smile too._

I wake with a start and have sweat covering my body from head to toe. When's the last time I had a good dream? I look to my left and see Miss Steele sound asleep. She looks peaceful and lovely. I then notice that her hand is on my chest and I carefully remove it and place it by her head. I can't bare to be touched but I wonder when she did it. While I was asleep? When I was awake? Maybe that's what caused me to wake up so suddenly. What bothers me even more is that I was sleeping beside her. I never sleep with anyone—not even Elena—but considering what I just dreamt, I don't see the harm in doing it again.

I look at my alarm clock and it reads 3:30am. I rise up and slip on a pair of sweats from my dresser and quietly head towards the great room. I sit down on the piano bench and become deep in thought. That was, nice. I've always had good experiences having sex but Miss Steele made it feel like my first time. Even Elena wasn't that enjoyable—although I did learn a lot—but honestly, I can't remember the last time I enjoyed sex that much. It's weird but I can't complain. Maybe this could work out after all.

That brings up another notion; is she willing to be my Submissive? She had a lot to ask, which is natural, but I can't tell if she was willing to sign my contract. I really do hope she says yes, but I'm sure this is too much for her to handle. Still, at least her first night was pleasant enough. I didn't think it would be.

I soon here a **ping** from my computer and go to see who would be e-mailing me at this time. I go to check but see that's not an e-mail but a video call, from Elena. Why would she be calling me at this hour? I log in and open her up.

"Elena?"

"Christian. I thought you would be up at this time."

"I learned that from you. Is something wrong?"

"I just wanted to check to make sure you were alright. Plus, I might've found a new Submissive for you that I really think you'll like. She's even a redhead and you've never had one before." _I almost forgot about that._

"No thanks, Elena."

"You found someone else?"  
"It's too soon to tell but maybe with time if she agrees."

"Oh Christian, I'm so happy for you. Who is it?"

"Elena, you know I don't like talking about these things. It's a start at least but again, we'll just have to wait and see."

"Okay, Christian."

"Have you heard from Linc lately or is he still mad at me?"

"I heard he moved on and married someone else; I haven't been keeping in touch with him lately."

"I would think you would be in touch with someone else then", I joked. She laughed at my comment.

"Looks like I trained you well Christian. It's nice seeing you smile like this."

"Like what?"

"Like, everything's going better for you. You've always been so distant." _Where is she going with this?_

"It's nothing Elena. You made me forget about everything, so why would I go against that?"

"I know Christian, and I know I do it well, but I'm still kind of hoping that this girl works with you and not just for you. She sounds pretty special, especially since you won't stop bringing her up."

"Elena, since when do I talk about Submissives?"

"I know. I'm just saying that maybe you should give this one a chance is all."

"I'll think about it."

"Good. Meanwhile, I'll keep this girl around for a bit in case you change your mind."

"Thanks Elena. I have to check on some work so I'll talk with you later, okay?"

"Say hi to Grace for me. I haven't seen or heard from her since your new employee joined."

"I will, and her name is Ana", I say a little aggravated. Why treat her like an object?

"Sorry. Bye."

"Bye Elena", I respond before signing off. I decide to check my e-mails and see one from Ros.

 **From** : Ros Bailey

 **Subject** : Commencement Speech

 **Date** : May 11 2011 12:00

 **To** : Christian Grey

Christian, I just received word that everything is ready for your speech on Saturday. Apparently, the fire was an accident but they haven't found the source of what happened.

 **From** : Christian Grey

 **RE: Subject** : Commencement Speech

 **Date** : May 11 2011 4:00

 **To** : Ros Bailey

Fine. Thank you, Ros. I won't be available on Friday as I'm seeing Dr. Flynn in the afternoon, so I'll need you to attend my meetings until I get back. Mr. Kavanagh made a slight change to his design and he wants to go over it with me.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

 **From** : Ros Bailey

 **RE: Subject** : Commencement Speech

 **Date** : May 11 2011 4:03

 **To** : Christian Grey

Will do.

I shut my computer and reached in my desk drawer for the copy of my contract. Miss Steele didn't say she wanted out but would she be willing to at least try this for six months? Would she want to go longer or shorter? She said she was curious and had some knowledge—which both amuses and confuses me—but just how far would she go to please me, and how far would I go for her? Maybe we can discuss it later today.

I put the contract back in the drawer and decide to go play my piano for a little while. I can't sleep and I don't want to disturb Miss Steele with my presence. I play a sad piece by Bach and lose myself in the piece. I don't know why I chose this particular piece since Anastasia is spending the night in my bed, but it's one of my favorites. I wonder if Miss Steele plays any instruments. I didn't see any musical history in what Welch presented to me so I would assume no, but considering that she has some knowledge on BDSM, I wouldn't be surprised if she had knowledge on that as well. That brings up something interesting for me to ponder; how does she have any knowledge at all? She's a virgin and I don't remember seeing any romantic history in her files, or dating for that matter, so how is that possible? Did she learn from a friend? Did she do her own research? I don't need to know but I do find it kind of amusing. I wonder if she recognized anything in my Play Room.

After I finish, I play the piece again. It's a good way for me to forget everything in my life and just lose myself for a moment or two. I of course don't want to forget my encounter with Anastasia though, and I wonder if she would visit my bedroom again. I'm secretly hoping she would.

I finish and feel as if I'm being watched, and I look up to see Miss Steele watching me while holding a sheet around her body. Her hair is slightly messy but she looks lovely as ever. She looks guilty and I motion for her to walk over to me, which she greatly complies without hesitation. _Good girl…_

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you", she says timidly. Why is she so nervous? I was already done before I caught her gaze on me.

"You didn't. Why aren't you in bed?" As I say this, I notice the sheet slowly sliding off her shoulder and my cock twitches in amusement. I try to restrain myself and ask her to sit beside me.

"I woke up and you were gone. What was that you were playing?", she asks as she rests her head on my shoulder. I flinch a little and sit up straighter.

"Bach."

"It sounded so sad."

"Most of what I play is."

"Why?"

"It just connects is all."

"Are you sad? Is that why you played it?", she inquires as she looks up at me with tired but concerned eyes. _Oh no baby, I don't want that from you._

"Come. We have a busy day and you need to sleep", I respond as I rise and offer my hand to hers. She accepts and we make our way back to my room. As I close the door, I walk behind her and softly kiss her neck. I then wrap my arms around her as I let the sheet fall from her shoulders, and eventually drop it to the floor. Her breathing starts to quicken but she doesn't push me away. She snakes her arms to grasp my wrists and I groan in response.

"Bed", I whisper in her ear. I release her as she does just that. She climbs on the bed and lies on her back. She gives me a seductive look as I wonder what she's thinking.

"Can you drop them?", she asks quietly. I raise an eyebrow at her question.

"Drop what?", I ask. She avoids eye contact for a brief second then looks up at me again.

"Your sweats", she whispers. I smirk at her request and do as I'm told. She shyly glances at my erection as I climb into the bed and cover us with the comforter. I wrap my arm over her body and clasp her hand in mine. She pushes back against me and I wonder idly if she can feel my growing erection.

"How do you know about BDSM?", I ask out of nowhere. My curiosity is spiking and I strangely want to know the answer to this.

"Kate, um, my roommate brought it up one time. She was dating someone and they tried some things but she didn't go into a lot of details. I'm not really interested in her lovers."

"Did you recognize anything in the Red Room when you saw it?" She shifted a little and I could tell she felt uncomfortable with this. I held her tighter to reassure her and smoothed her hair away from her face.

"Not really. She wasn't that adventurous and only did it once with him."

"Is she always like that?"

"Adventurous?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"More than I am but I didn't think she would be into that kind of thing. She keeps it, um, raw I guess, so it surprised me when she told me."

"Is she always that open with you? You two seem very close."

"She's like the sister I never had." I smile at her comment. I felt that way when I met Mia the first time. she was too perfect for words and I grew kind of fond of her. I almost forgot about that.

"Do you have any siblings?", Ana asks me, interrupting my thoughts.

"A brother and sister."

"Do you get along with them?"

"Sometimes."

"Is it bad?"

"No, that's not what I meant. I just mean that I don't spend a lot of time with them because of work. They can get on my nerves at times, but not always."

"What are your parents like?", she asks as she scoots against my body further, causing my cock to harder.

"They're nice. I don't see much of them either."

"Do you have a big family?"

"I suppose I do."

"Must be nice." I stir in response.

"Sleep."

"I'm not interested in sleeping…", she whispers. She turns to face me with a not-so-innocent expression on her face. My cock stirs in response and before I can stop myself, I pin her to the bed and climb on top.

"We have a busy day tomorrow, Anastasia. You need your sleep."

"I'm sure my boss will let me come in late", she says as she bites her bottom lip again.

"I'm starting to think you're not as innocent as I imagined", I confess.

"I'm starting to think you're different than what I imagined."

"It's just Fifty Shades", I quietly joke.

"How many are you keen on showing me?" _Oh baby, not tonight._

"Soon. Now go to sleep." Before I realize what's happening, she lifts her hips and barely rubs her thighs on my growing cock, causing me to groan at her actions.

"Enlighten me then", she smirks up at me. _And so, it begins…_


	10. Chapter Ten

_"_ _Christian, please…", I moan. I'm strapped naked to the bed, unable to see from a red blindfold, and Christian teasing me with one of his floggers tickling my skin._

 _The flaxen rope is wrapped around my wrists and ankles and are tied through the golden loops on the bed, firmly holding me in place. My skin is slightly sweating and my chest is heaving, wondering when he'll strike me again._

 _"_ _Quiet baby. Don't make a sound", he whispers seductively in my ear before carefully hitting me again. My body arches and aches for more contact before hearing Christian drop the flogger on the floor. I can feel him climb on the bed beside me as he removes the blindfold, causing me to blink at the lights as my eyes adjust._

 _"_ _Please…"_

 _"_ _What do you want, Anastasia?", he answers as he lightly caresses and gropes my breasts._

 _"_ _You. Please", I whimper._

 _"_ _Hmm…", he says back. Just then he raises me as he unzips his jeans and pulls them down to fall to the floor. He carefully enters me as I wince at his length, but unlike last time he fills me in a matter of seconds, making me yelp, and then he rides me long and hard as I desperately want to touch him._

 _"_ _Let me touch you. Mm, please", I moan in his ear._

 _"_ _You can't baby. You never can."_

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _"_ _Because I'm fifty shades of fucked up."_

I groan in my sleep as my eyes start to adjust to the light. My heart is pounding as I contemplate the dream. I've never had an erotic dream before but it felt so real that I'm surprised it wasn't. I look to my side and Christian is nowhere to be seen. I'm a little disappointed but also relieved.

I notice on a nearby chair some clothes set out for me. _When did Christian get those?_ My subconscious peeks over her half-moon specs and nods in approval while reading _Moby Dick_. My inner goddess is fanning herself on a red couch dressed as a Flamenco dancer and also nods in approval.

I climb out of bed but feel kind of numb down _there_. Did I come in my sleep? Now I'm thankful that Christian isn't in here. I check the bed and it looks fine, but I quickly decide to get dressed just in case. Waiting for me is a white, long-sleeved shirt, black jeans, and matching underwear with white lace. Did Christian buy these or did he ask Taylor to? I'm quietly hoping that Taylor didn't have to go into a store and buy these for me. If he had, I feel sorry for him. I quickly dress and head for the bathroom and again notice that things are set out for me: a toothbrush; toothpaste; a ponytail; mouthwash; deodorant; a comb and some kind of body spray. I knew I would be spending the night but I wasn't expecting him to get me so many things for it. I then remember the first editions books he gave me when we were in New York. I need to ask him about those; they must've cost a fortune.

I freshen up and just as I'm heading for the kitchen, I hear Christian in his office not too far away, yelling at someone on the phone.

"I don't care Taylor, she shouldn't even be near my apartment. Why wasn't Sawyer up-to-date of her whereabouts?.. That's unacceptable. I don't want her hurting herself more than she already has. She's too unstable to be out there all alone…Have her parents been informed?...Good…No, I don't need any more fucking bad press over things like this. They mess everything up with their fucking nonsense and I don't need them breathing down my neck about it…No, she doesn't need to know…Welch should have some in his office. He just faxed some new updates to me this morning…Good, now find her. Call me back when you do." I hear a faint **click** before hearing him dial another number. I quickly rush to the kitchen but can't help but wonder why he's so mad. Did I do something wrong? Maybe last night wasn't as good for him as it was for me.

I look in the cabinets for some pancake mix, pull out some eggs and bacon from the refrigerator, and some warm mats that I set on the counter. I see the little remote that Christian used last night and decide to turn on some music while I cook. I turn on the Rolling Stones and start to whisk away. I'm left completely lost in the music and sway my hips to the beat. I put some bacon on the fryer and pop some toast into a four-slicer toaster by the sink before frying some bacon on the stove. If it wasn't for my Dad, I wouldn't know how to do any of this. He certainly taught me a lot growing up. I'm so thankful for that.

I'm so distracted by my cooking that I don't even hear Christian walk into the room. I turn around and gasp as I see him sitting on a bench behind the counter with an amused smile on his face. He's wearing a blue t-shirt and his hair is slightly messy and I can tell he needs to shave. I hold my breath at his presence and once again feel the intimidation of his smoldering gaze. As I'm caught staring a little too long, my cheeks flush as I smile shyly back at him.

"Hi", I say meekly to him. I clear my throat and try again. "Hi. Good morning", I say more confidently.

"Hi. You're energetic this morning. Did you sleep well?", he replies as he leans forward, rubbing his lips with his forefinger and index finger.

"Yes, when I finally got some sleep", I respond while biting my lip, thinking about last night again. That sure was nice.

"Are you hungry?", I ask as I start frying some sunny side-up eggs.

"Very", he replies while eyeing me up and down and I instantly realize that it's not the food he's referring to. I blush again as I finish the pancakes.

"Good, cause I'm making pancakes", I joke. He chuckles at my comment.

"Are you alright? Are you sore from last night?", he asks concerned. He must have noticed my expression when I was thinking about his phone call.

"A little but I'm fine. I can handle pain just fine", I smirk.

"Good."

"Is everything alright with work? I heard you in your office when I woke up." I know I shouldn't be eavesdropping but it was hard since he was yelling so loudly. I really do hope it wasn't because of me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you could hear me."

"You didn't wake me, I was just curious what was wrong."

"It's nothing that concerns you. Just a situation at work that my people need to handle", he responds a little aggravated.

"Okay. I was worried it was about me", I confess bluntly.

"It had nothing to do you, Anastasia. Even if there was an issue, I would be negotiating with you and not my people", he says as he smirks. I then remember our conversation from last night as he talked about negotiating from the contract. I smirk at the thought.

"Was last night, um, okay for you?"

"You want to know?" _Do I?_

"Yes."

"Honestly, it was the best night of my life. I almost forgot how nice sex could be, especially with someone like you", he says with a friendly smile towards me. I look down and quietly smile. _Good_ , I thought. It was nice for me too.

"Same here."

"Good", he says as he rises up and goes to grab some orange juice from the fridge. He takes out two glasses from the cabinet above the stove and pours some into them for us. He sets them down on the counter before putting the juice back.

"Did you sleep well?", I ask.

"Very well, although my partner was a little too aggressive for my taste; I almost lost sleep because of her", he says as he looks at me with a cold stare in his eyes.

"Must be a handful", I giggle.

"I'll say", he smirks.

"Are you ready to eat?" As I ask this, I notice him looking at my behind. I shift from one leg to another at his stare.

"Yes, but maybe I can have you afterwards."

"Sounds nice, Sir", I giggle.

 **We finish breakfast** and Christian takes my hand and kisses each finger in turn.

"You're a good cook. Where did you learn that?"

"My Dad taught me. My Mom was always working."

"He taught you well."

"Hmm."

"Let's get you cleaned up. Taylor can drive us to work."

"Do you ever do your own driving Mr. CEO?", I joke.

"You have such a smart mouth, Miss Steele."

"I know, Mr. Grey. What are you gonna do about it?"

"I might take you across my knee and fuck you senseless, but we don't have time so maybe later."

"Do you have anything important today?"

"I always have something important baby but I'm more concerned about you going to work."

"How could I work today? I've been a little distracted you know."

"As have I, but there will still be time to train you. Just not today."

"Train me?"

"That's the second purpose of the contract, to allow you to explore your sensuality and limits safely."

"How? By listening to you?"

"More or less, but also just by seeing what you like or want try."

"How long does the contract last?"

"Not long, say, three to six months but we can negotiate further than that if you wanted. It doesn't have to precisely be that long."

"Is that why you had so many, um, Submissives?"

"Again, more or less. Now come", he orders as he takes my hand and leads me to the bathroom.

 **Christian closes the door behind us and starts to run the bath**. He takes out some bath oil and pours into the tub before motioning for me to undress. I shyly unbutton my shirt and slide it off my body. Before I can take my bra off, Christian grabs my wrists and stops me before I can reach the hook.

"Turn around", he gently orders and I comply. He slowly unhooks my bra and slides it off my shoulders before dropping it to the floor. He snakes his large hands around my stomach and steps closer to my body. He slowly unbuttons my jeans and slides the zipper down before sliding them to the floor. He motions for me to step out of them and I do as I'm told. He then kisses my left cheek, causing my breath to catch in my throat, and then stands up to hold me close. I can feel his erection through his sweats and quietly moan from the feel.

"You see what you do to me? If we didn't have to work, I would fuck right here right now", he says seductively as he kisses my neck. I moan at his response and before I know it, his hand slides past the fabric and cups my clitoris in his palm. He roughly moves his hand up and down and I squirm in place at his agonizing touch. I feel almost ready to come but he stops too soon for me. He slips my panties off and I step out of them, still a little stunned by his sudden halt. He takes my hair and puts it in a braid before asking me to turn around and face him.

"Do you mind?", he asks indicating his own clothes. I timidly take the hem of his shirt and slowly lift it over his body and head. I drop it to the floor and notice that he has little marks all over his chest? _Did he have chicken pox as a child?,_ I wonder. I shake my head at the thought and proceed in removing his sweats. As I slide them off, his erection springs to life and I clear my throat at the sight. I quickly stand up and avoid eye contact with him.

"Hey", he says gently as he cups my face, forcing me to look up at him. "Don't be shy. It's okay", he says before gently kissing me. I respond to his embrace and start to caress his face, but when my hands move to his shoulders, he instantly stops me before I can go any further.

"Don't. climb in the tub; I'll wash you", he orders with a hooded expression on his face. He turns off the faucet and I do as I'm told and climb in without a word. He follows me and sits behind me. He pulls me closer and I rest my back on his chest, shifting to sit more comfortably. He grabs a washcloth and a bar of soap and I watch as he lathers the soap in the cloth, and then slowly starts massaging my body. I rest my head on his shoulder as he continues his motions. His hand slides down past my breasts, belly, and eventually to my clitoris again. He motions his hand up and down, pressing a lot of pressure on my sensitive area and I close my eyes at the contact but all too soon he stops before I come. I pout at his actions.

"So impatient, Miss Steele", he remarks. I turn to face him as he hands me the washcloth, indicating that he wants me to wash him next. I hesitantly take it from him and gently start rubbing his chest, careful not to go too far. When I look up, his eyes are closed and his breathing is short by my touch. When I go to wash his manhood, I see the veins popping and it's growing before my eyes. I lick my lips and, after one last check, I rub my hand up and down and before I can refuse, I lower myself in the tub and take him in his mouth. His eyes shoot open as I move slowly and deeply.

"Fuck, Ana", he groans. I don't stop and keep going. He's unable to sit still and I surprise myself as I go all the way down, tickling my nose with his pubic hair. I tightly grip him and use my tongue to slide up his member and lick the tip before taking him again.

"Ana, fuck. Don't stop that", he says as his chest is heaving and he's unable to keep his eyes open. I flick my tongue on the end of his member and start sucking again.

"Ana, I'm going to come. If you don't want me to then stop." I ignore him and keep going.

"Ana", he groans.

Soon, I feel a slightly salty liquid shoot in my mouth and I swallow it without hesitation. He tastes so god and I can't find myself stopping. Once it halts, I clean up the mess and sit up straight.

"Fuck", he says almost breathless. "That was, that was amazing." I smirk at his response.

"Have you ever done that before?", he asks.

"No", I respond with a sense of victory. I've never even seen one before but I smile at my sudden confidence to claim his best feature. I would do that again if he asked.

"Well, you received an A in oral sessions. Now, let me return the favor. We can come in a little late." I look at him in shook but also satisfaction at my success.

As we climb out of the tub, Christian takes my hand and leads me back to his bedroom. Once the door is closed, he pulls me closer and kisses me passionately. I moan as his tongue glides past my lips and finds my own, and his arms hold me firmly in place. When he pulls away, we're both left completely breathless.

"Do you trust me?", he asks. I nod my response.

"Tell me", he says impatient but also amused.

"I trust you, Christian."

"Stay here", he says and leaves for his closet. When he returns, he's holding a silver tie. _What does he want with that?_ Even my inner goddess and subconscious are in shock.

"Hold out your wrists", he commands and I obey. He then effortlessly ties them together and finishes off with the little bow for show. He gently grabs them and backs me up against the bed and pushes me down onto it with him following. He then pins my arms above my head and looks at me with a wanting expression.

"Keep them, understand?" I nod.

"Tell me you understand."

"I want move my arms."

"Good girl", he replies as his lips twitch a half-smile. "You've pleased me, so now it's my turn to please you. Don't move your arms or I'll have to start all over. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good." He then kisses me again, slowly and passionately, and I watch in amazement as he descends down my body. He latches his teeth onto my nipple and it hardens in response. I gasp at the contact.

"Stay still", he commands.

He gently sucks on my nipple and it grows. I can hardly breathe as I watch him move down lower, down _there_ and he then spreads my legs exposing my womanhood to him. He gently tugs on my pubic hair and my back slightly arches.

"We'll have to train you to keep still."

"I can't when you do something like that. Please don't stop", I quietly whimper.

"I know. Just try to stay still baby. You'll enjoy this. I promise."

He tugs on my hair again and pulls me closer to him as he inhales my scent.

"You have a beautiful body", he whispers. I lick my lips as my mouth becomes dry.

He lifts my right leg and kisses each toe in turn. He takes my pinky toe in his mouth and gently sucks on it. I do my best to stay still but it's impossible with him. Still, I don't want him to stop.

He goes further up and mildly bites the pad on my heel. I arched my back again and unintendedly let out a moan.

"Oh, you moved", Christian remarked.

"I didn't mean to. Please don't stop."

"Move one more time, and I'll have to start over."

"Yes, Sir."

With that, he starts the same process on my other leg but this time when he finishes, he glides the tip of his tongue up my inner thigh up _there_ and possesses me. His skillful tongue laps me up and I do my best to keep quiet and still. He gently sucks on my bud of nerves before beginning the agonizing torture once again. He knew what he was doing and I was silently begging him to keep going.

My legs started to twitch and I could feel my orgasm coming as Christian buried his face deeper within me and the next thing I know, I'm wordlessly calling out his name as my orgasm rips through me and Christian greedily takes every drop. My body sags in the bed and I can no longer keep my arms in place as I lower them down and touch Christian's hair. He immediately stops me and pins them back in their place.

"Don't", he says almost angry.

"I want to touch you", I confess.

"I know, but don't. Stay there", he orders as he climbs off the bed and heads for his dresser. From it he pulls a foil packet and walks back to me. Clearly he's not done. He rips the packet with his teeth and I watch in amazement as he slides it on and crawls up to me before lifting my hips and entering me again. I wince at the stretching but I don't tell him to stop. Finally, he enters me completely and starts gently rocking his hips back and forth, filling me with every inch.

"Christian…", I moan.

"Come for me Ana. Come for me." Almost as soon as he said this, I felt my walls tightening and an earth-shattering orgasm ripped through me again. I called out his name before hearing him curse under his breath as his climax was rising. Soon, his body stiffened as he called out my name and collapsed on top of me. We laid there for a few minutes catching our breaths, and then Christian took my wrists and released them. I rubbed them together and noticed small indentions in them. Christian brought them to his lips and gently kissed them.

"Are you alright?", he asked concerned.

"Yes. But we're gonna be late for work", I chuckled as I bit my lip at his amused expression.

"What am I going to do with you?", he said as he kissed me again. After a few moments, he pulled away and helped me to my feet.

"Get dressed. Maybe you'll be visiting the Red Room sooner than I planned."


	11. Chapter Eleven

**At work** , my mind continues to wander to earlier with Christian. It was a nice way to start the morning. We've been trying to avoid any suspicions from the staff, but I think a few employees can tell something's up, especially Ros.

"How's your day so far Ana?", she asks me.

"Fine. Mr. Grey was helping me with some paperwork that he needed for one of the Board members."

"He did?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just um, he never helps anyone with their work. He just barks orders and accepts others to follow them."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I guess you made an impact on him. Keep it up", she says as she goes talk to someone at the front desk. As I ponder over her comment, Olivia catches my attention.

"Ana, a Miss Kavanagh is here to see you. Should I let her up?", she asks. _What's Kate doing here?_

"Um, yeah. Just tell her to come to my desk. Please."

"Okay", Olivia says with a friendly smile. Kate's never visited me at work—same with her—so why would she be here now?

As I'm double-checking the copies that Christian asked me to make, I hear thin heels hitting the tile floor over by the elevator. I look up and see Kate quickly walking towards me and if I'm not mistaken, she looks angry.

"There you are! We need to talk", she demands as she grabs my wrist and finds somewhere private for us to talk.

"Kate, what's wrong?", I ask confused.

"You didn't come home last night."

"I told you I was going to see Christian. Um, Mr. Grey."

"But what about this morning?"

"We were, um, busy."

"Doing what?"

"Um…" _How am I supposed to answer that?_

"And what about that helicopter ride? I know he's your boss and all but you hardly know him. What if he wasn't capable?"

"Wait, how do you know about that?"

"Elliot told me after Christian told him."

"Christian told Elliot about Charlie Tango?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I didn't think they knew each other."

"They know each other rather well Ana but answer my question; _where_ were you?", she says exaggerating the word. I stare down at the floor as Kate waits for an answer.

"Oh my God, did you…" I bite my lip, unable to find a way to respond.

"Oh, Ana, I'm so happy for you!", she exclaims as she gives me a hug, startling me.

"Thanks, Kate", is all I can manage.

"Wait, he didn't hurt you did he?", she asks as she pulls away.

"No, I mean yes, I mean...", I stutter. "I'm a little sore but he didn't hurt me."

"How do you feel about it?"

"Different, weird, but good."

"Good. You do look different", she smiles. I chuckle in response.

"Hey", she says softly as she grabs my arms and looks at me with a gentler tone. "I'm sorry for over-reacting. I was just worried about you and you didn't call or text me. I was afraid he hurt you."

"I'm fine Kate."

"Okay", she replies as she hugs me again. I hug her back, grateful for her embrace.

"Oh, before I forget, you left these at school; your thesis notes", she says as she reaches in her purse and pulls out an envelope.

"Thanks."

"Hey, when you come home I might be a little late getting back. Me and Elliot and going to dinner and a show afterwards so don't wait up for me, okay?"

"Are things going okay for you then?"

"Yeah. They are", she answers with a girlish grin on her face. I've never seen her this happy before. I hope this Elliot sticks around.

"I'm so happy for you. I'll see you when you come back, okay?"

"Okay. I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you too." With that, Kate makes her way for the elevators and before I know, she's gone.

Before I can get back to work, Christian calls me on the intercom.

"Miss Steele, could you come here please?" I hit the button to respond.

"Yes, Sir." I grab the documents and make my way for his office.

I knock on the door before Christian calls me in, and remembering the day we first met, I carefully make my way inside. He's standing by the window looking over some documents and I notice his suit jacket is lying on the back of his desk chair, so his white linen shirt is on full display but what catches my eye is the silver tie around his neck. I quietly smirk at the sight.

"Hello, Anastasia. Did you finish those copies for me?"

"Yes, Sir", I say as I hand him the stack of papers.

"Good girl", he replies with a half-smirk. He walks over and takes them from my hands and places them on his desk. He then pulls me close and kisses me hard. I tense at the surprising actions but give in to his mesmerizing embrace. He pulls away and smiles down at me and I smile back at him. Just then, there's a knock on his door.

"Excuse me", he says as he tries to contain himself and pulls away from me. He opens the door and a woman enters and walks towards him.

"Christian, darling", she says as she kisses his cheek.

"Mother. I thought I told you not to visit me when I was working", he responds. _His mother?_

"It's easier than having your henchman showing me around. I don't need a tour every time I visit you know", she laughs.

"It's just his job."

"I know. Oh, who's this?", she asks in my direction.

"Mother, this is my new employee, Anastasia Steele", Christian remarks, looking my way. "Miss Steele, this is my mother Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey." I extend my hand to shake hers but she looks slightly stunned by my appearance.

"Dear God, you have no idea how delighted I am to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Dr. Grey", I say politely.

"Grace", she responds kindly.

"What are you here for, Mother?", Christian asks, almost irritated as if he doesn't want her here. I wonder for a second if they don't get along well.

"Well, I was in the neighborhood and I thought that perhaps we could have lunch. You can't bother to visit your own family so I figured I should come and see you."

"I'm busy and Miss Steele has paperwork to do."

"You work too much Christian. When you're not at home, you're here working. You need time for yourself."

"I have other physical pursuits Mother." I start to make my way for the door to give them some privacy.

"Ana, stay", Christian says before I reach the door. I stop in my tracks and smile sweetly in response.

"I know you do sweetheart, but please, just this once. Your new employee can join us as well."

"I don't think Miss Steele has the time", Christian answers. Does he want me away from his mother?

"It's fine. I wouldn't want to interrupt your lunchtime", I answer.

"Please. I want to learn more about you and I'm not used to seeing Christian with a woman. We always thought he was gay", she jokes. I smile politely and look at Christian. He seems annoyed and I avoid eye contact with him.

"That's enough. If it means that much to you, fine but we have to be back within the hour. I'm expecting a very important call."

"Of course, dear", she responds sweetly. I don't know why Christian wouldn't want to spend time with her. She seems lovely.

"Please join us Ana. I would love to hear how you came to work for Christian", she says in my direction. I look at Christian but he doesn't seem to be telling me no.

"Okay."

"Good."

"We'll meet you outside", Christian says and Grace takes the hint and exits without a word. Christian grabs his jacket and walks over to me.

"Is everything okay?", I ask.

"Fine. This happens every day", he sighs.

"What does?"

"Her wanting to spend time with me."

"Is that wrong?" The look on his face tells me that he doesn't want to talk about it, so I drop the subject.

"Does she know about our, um, arrangement?"

"No. No one in my family knows about this part of me. I keep my private life private, even from them."

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"Let's go. I don't want to take up too much time."

 **Grace takes us to a nice Italian restaurant and seats us at a table in the center**. In the distance I can hear Italian music, and all around me are paintings of Italy that are breathtaking to view. The atmosphere even feels like Italy and I'm immediately transported by the over-whelming aura.

"So, Ana, how did you come to work for Christian?", Grace asks me as she takes a sip of red wine.

"My roommate Kate and I were looking for jobs outside of college and she suggested it to me."

"How long have you been at Christian's company?"

"Almost a month. It's nice working for him and the job pays well."

"That's good. I was worried he would be giving you a hard time", she remarks as she looks at Christian and he takes a sip of water, avoiding her gaze.

"No. it's fine", I confess.

"What are you and your roommate studying in school?"

"I'm studying English Literature and she's studying Journalism. She even tried to interview Christian one time for the paper but his schedule was too full."

"Had she met him before?"

"No, but we knew some things about him. She even saw some pictures of him online and that's how she found out about the internship."

"How nice. Are you two close?"

"Very. We met on orientation day and it didn't take long for us to become friends. She's amazing but a handful", I joke.

"Perfectly understandable", she laughs back. "My roommate was studying law but had a father that was a doctor, so we got along really well. She talked to herself a lot but she was still a pleasure to live with."

"That sounds nice", I respond.

"Yes, it was. You know, if you're that interested in books, Christian has quite the library back at his penthouse. Maybe he could show it to you sometime."

"If we get around to it", Christian remarks.

"Well, you should sweetheart. I'm sure Ana would like that."

"We'll see", he replies before taking another sip of water. I stare down at my knotted fingers in my lap, feeling uncomfortable. Soon, the waiter comes with a large tray of our orders and I'm suddenly relieved by the interruption. He sets down a plate of a Calzone in front of Christian and another plate of Ravioli in front of Grace. He then sets a plate of Fusilli in front of me and leaves with a flirty wink in my direction. Christian takes notice and glares at him before he finally walks away.

"Ana are you sure you don't want another drink?", Grace asks me.

"No, thank you Grace. I don't handle alcohol very well", I respond and look shyly over at Christian. He seems to remember that time as well.

"Ana, where is your family from?"

"My step-father lives in Montesano and my Mom's in Georgia."

"Georgia? Which part?"

"Savannah."

"How wonderful. Is it true it gets rather humid there this time of year?"

"Oh my God, it does. It's stifling sometimes. That's why I moved here to go to school."

"I understand. Do you like it here?"

"It's nice being around my friends and the weather isn't always terrible, so yes I think I do."

"What are you planning to do after graduation?"

"Move to Seattle with my roommate Kate. We already have an apartment that we're planning on moving to."

"When are you moving?"

"Either tomorrow or Sunday after graduation. She's having dinner with her family almost right after so we're not sure how long that will take. We're in no hurry but it will keep me closer to work."

"And closer to Christian he and Elliot can help you and your roommate move by then."

"Elliot might be too busy with Kate", Christian responds.

"Christian, Elliot is more than capable of helping them move."

"I know my brother and 'capable' isn't a word I choose to describe him", Christian remarks before taking another bite of his Calzone. My eyes grow wide at his comment.

"You think so less of him, Christian."

"It wasn't exactly my choice", he answers before rising from the table. "Excuse me, I have to take this call", he says as he presses a button and steps outside.

"Don't worry, he's not always like this", Grace reassures me.

"I know. He's just under a lot of stress is all."

"I wish he would open up to me more about his troubles. Ever since he was four, I could never hold him or tuck him in at night. He would always avoid me and his father as well and didn't talk for several years, at least until Mia was born."

"Mia?"

"His younger sister. He adored her when he first saw her, and even when she was growing up, he was always protecting her from harm. It was refreshing to see him more alive than he was before."

"That sounds so sad."

"At least he's communicating", Grace says with a sad smile. "I'm just happy you entered his life. I hope this job works out for you."

"Thank you", is all I can say back. I quietly take a bite of my Fusilli and Grace takes a bite of her meal as well. With that, Christian comes back and we eat in peace.

" **It was so lovely to meet you Ana**. I hope to see you again soon", grace says as she gives me hug goodbye.

"You too. Thank you for inviting me."

"You should come to dinner with us next Sunday. Mia is coming back from culinary school in Paris and I want you to meet the rest of the family."  
"I'll see what I can do", I smile sweetly. Christian comes up behind me and places his hand on my back.

"Can you make it home from here? You don't usually come this way", he asks her.

"I'll be fine. Is Taylor coming soon?"

"He's on his way right now."

"Good. It was so good to see you darling. I'm happy things are going well for you", she says as she gives him a warm hug and he returns her embrace. She kisses his cheek and climbs into her car before waving goodbye. Christian pulls me closer and places his jacket around my shoulders when he notices me shivering in the wind.

"Are you alright?", he asks.

"Yes, I'm fine. I liked your mom."

"She's excited. She's never seen me with a woman before. It was a first", he says with a kinder smile towards me than he did with Grace.

"Is there conflict or something between you and your family?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"You looked like you didn't want to see her."

"I was just busy is all. I don't have to go home every weekend."

"Because of your Submissives?"

"Because I need my work to distract me."

"Oh."

"Ana", he says as he raises my chin with his hand. "Don't worry about this. It's nothing too personal for you to know."

"I was just curious is all."

"I know."

Just then, Taylor pulls up and Christian opens the side door for me to climb in as he climbs in after me. Taylor smiles at me as he hands Christian a manila envelope. I smile back and quietly greet him.

"This is a copy of the contract. Read it carefully when you get home and e-mail me if you have any questions." I look in Taylor's direction but he doesn't seem to be paying attention.

"He knows", Christian answers my unasked question.

"Um, my computer's broken."

"Just try and consider it. Please. We can change anything you want."

"Okay." He takes my hand and kisses my knuckles.

"I really hope you say yes", he says as we drive back to GEH.

"Why did you have sex with me if I didn't sign the contract?", I ask out of nowhere.

"I didn't want you to be exposed to this without any experience. I was already breaking a lot of rules with you."

"Even before I saw the Red Room?"

"Yes."

"Do you still want me as your Submissive?"

"Yes, I do. That's why I want you to think about this and come to a decision."

"What if I don't?"

"Then we move on. I don't expect you to sign, Anastasia. I just want to see if this is what you want with me."

"I have to think about it but I am intrigued. It's just a lot to take in."  
"I know. It was for me at first but you'll get used to it."

"Were your other Submissives, um, used to it at first?"

"It took a while."

"Were any of them hurt?"

"Only one."

"How?"

"I fastened some leather cuffs too tight."

"Oh."

"Don't worry", he says as he grips my hand tighter. "I only do this for control."

"I figured", I say as I bite my lip.

"You're biting your lip. You know what that does to me."

"I know", I say as I try to feign innocence.

"Again, not as innocent as I imagined", he says quietly as his thumb grazes over my lip and smooths the indentions. I smile reticently at him and we drive in silence the rest of the way to GEH.

 **After work** , I drive home just as Kate is leaving the apartment. I shut off Wanda and place the contract in my purse.

"I'm leaving but there's someone here to see you", she remarks.

"Who is it?"

"Just some delivery guy. Apparently your boss ordered something for you."

"What is it?"

"I didn't look but it's expensive. I have to run but I'll see you tonight alright?"

"Okay. Say hi to Elliot for me."

"Will do. Bye", she says as she climbs in her car and pulls away. I make my way up the stairs and enter my apartment.

"Hello. Are you Anastasia Steele?", the delivery guy—Carlos, according to his nametag—addresses me.

"Yes."

"Can you sign here please? It's already been paid for and the instructions are in the box."

"What is it?"

"A new laptop Miss Steele. It's the latest design and set up with an e-mail account. The information is also in the box."

"I didn't order that."

"I know but your boss asked me to give it to you for research."

"Umm, thank you", I say as I sign. Rico thanks me and exits before closing the door behind him. I go over to the counter and sure enough there's a brand-new laptop waiting for me. I hear a **ping** from it and see that I have a new e-mail; from Christian.

_ **From** : Christian Grey

 **Subject** : Biting that Lip…

 **Date** : May 12 2011 6:40

 **To** : Anastasia Steele

Thank you for a most interesting weekend.

This laptop is YOURS and I want you to use it for research. I was serious about biting that lip.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

I type up my response.

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Laptop…On Loan

Date: May 12 2011 6:42

To: Christian Grey

Thank you Sir for the temporary gift. I will use it for research.

I know. Maybe you should take me up in your Red Room then…

Anastasia Steele

Intern to Christian Grey, CEO

I smile at myself and almost instantly I hear a **ping** from my computer.

 **From** : Christian Grey

 **Subject** : So Impatient…

 **Date** : May 12 2011 6:44

 **To** : Anastasia Steele

All in good time, Miss Steele. You have a graduation to worry about tomorrow. I'm not ready to take you to my Play Room yet. We don't need to rush things.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

I scoff at the e-mail and type out my response.

 **From** : Anastasia Steele

 **Subject** : Rolling My Eyes

 **Date** : May 12 2011 6:46

 **To** : Christian Grey

I don't think taking things "slow" is on our agenda.

Anastasia Steele

Intern to Christian Grey, CEO

 **From** : Christian Grey

 **Subject** : Change of Plans

 **Date** : May 12 2011 6:49

 **To** : Anastasia Steele

Roll your eyes at me again, and I'll take you across my knee. Maybe I should let you visit the Red Room on Sunday after all. Clearly, we should start your training sooner than I had intended.

Christian Grey

CEO and Dominant, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

 _Oh…_ I quickly type up my response feeling a little amused at his comment.

 **From** : Anastasia Steele

 **Subject** : Yes Sir

 **Date** : May 12 2011 6:51

 **To** : Christian Grey

Good.

Anastasia Steele

Eye-Roller, Submissive in Training and Intern to Christian Grey

I smirk at my boldness and am briefly glad that Christian gave me this. That comment he made about taking me across his knee took me by surprise, but I was also strangely turned on. Mission accomplished.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Christian's POV**

 **I'm over-worked for tomorrow** but it's not because of my commencement speech. Miss Steele returned home almost five hours ago but hasn't e-mailed me to inform me of the contract. She had no extra work and I know she arrived so what could be keeping her? Is she avoiding me or is the contract too much for her to handle? I'm an impatient man and I need to know. I feel complied to e-mail her but I assume she could be asleep. Before I can ponder over it longer, Taylor captures my attention.

"Sir, can I have a word?", he asks.

"What is it Taylor?"

"It's my daughter Sir. She's in the hospital again and I wish to go and see her if I may."

"Of course. Stay as long as you need. I can drive myself to Ana, Miss Steele's, graduation."

"Thank you, Sir. Do you wish me to keep you informed on her condition?"

"Please. I hope she feels well soon."

"Thank you, Sir", he replies before heading for the elevator. His daughter, Sophie, has been ill for a few months now and the doctors are still trying to find a cure for it. Even my mother has been fighting with them and it's caused Taylor to be out more than usual to go and see her. He's been loyal to me for years so it's the least I could do for him.

As I'm going over my notes for tomorrow, I hear a **ping** from my computer and wonder who could be e-mailing me at 11:30 at night. I check and grin at the subject text; it's from Miss Steele.

 **From** : Anastasia Steele

 **Subject** : Rolling My Eyes

 **Date** : May 12 2011 11:31

 **To** : Christian Grey

Sir, this contract is fairly detailed and I wonder if you wrote it yourself. I might have to keep this arrangement on further hold.

Anastasia Steele

Intern to Christian Grey

I'm starting to see more of why I was drawn to this woman when she first fell into my office. I quickly type up my reply and press _send_.

 **From** : Christian Grey

 **Subject** : Easy

 **Date** : May 12 2011 11:33

 **To** : Anastasia Steele

Miss Steele, I wonder if you are a slow reader since you are just now responding to me about the contract. It is fairly detailed, which I failed to mention as I had the pleasure of your company the other night, but it's not a final copy. We can negotiate any particulars that you wish to remove or alter. Do you have any questions for me yet?

P.S. I warned you about rolling your eyes at me…

Christian Grey

CEO and Dominant, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

 **From** : Anastasia Steele

 **Subject** : So Persistent

 **Date** : May 12 2011 11:35

 **To** : Christian Grey

I know and I'm still holding you to that promise.

I have many questions but I don't think e-mailing is enough for them.

Anastasia Steele

Intern to Christian Grey

I feel eccentrically entertained by this banter with Miss Steele. She's an impossible and stubborn woman, but it just advances my interest. I type my response.

 **From** : Christian Grey

 **Subject** : Wishing Sunday Was Here…

 **Date** : May 12 2011 11:38

 **To** : Anastasia Steele

Fair point well made, Miss Steele. I'd be disappointed if you didn't. Have you done any research?

Christian Grey

CEO and Dominant, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

 **From** : Anastasia Steele

 **Subject** : Easy Yourself

 **Date** : May 12 2011 11:40

 **To** : Christian Grey

I have.

Anastasia Steele

Intern to Christian Grey

 _Oh?_

 **From** : Christian Grey

 **RE: Subject** : Easy Yourself

 **Date** : May 12 2011 11:43

 **To** : Anastasia Steele

And?

Christian Grey

CEO and Still Dominant, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

 **From** : Anastasia Steele

 **RE: Subject** : Easy Yourself

 **Date** : May 12 2011 11:45

 **To** : Christian Grey

And it was nice knowing you. I'll see you tomorrow, Sir.

Anastasia Steele

Intern to Christian Grey

What? It wasn't the answer I was hoping for. We didn't even discuss the contract and she wants to leave? How did this happen?

 **I sit staring at the screen** as I try to figure out why she suddenly changed her mind. I've never had a Submissive turn me down this easily but Miss Steele has juts done it through e-mail. E-mail. As if meeting me in person was never on her agenda. Why didn't she explain her answer or at least indicate that she wanted out? I thought she wanted this, otherwise she wouldn't have been teasing me like that. I'm left stunned by her response. I open up my e-mails again but I don't know what to say. Was she serious? Maybe I should give my reaction in person. She has a busy day tomorrow but I don't wish to discuss this after her graduation. I need to know if this is what she meant. Finally, I grab my keys, jacket, my favorite tie and a few foil packets just in case. She has some explaining to do and I want to see her to see what she has to say.

 **The traffic is hell but I finally arrive at Miss Steele's apartment**. I notice the lights are still on so I'm hoping that she's still awake. Elliot mentioned that Kate would be staying with him—as if I care—so I don't have to worry about her getting in the way. I step out and walk up the flight of stairs before knocking on the door. Soon, Miss Steele answers and I can tell she's surprised to see me.

"Christian?"

"Can I come in?", I ask with a cold stare, trying my best to hide my temper at her comments. She lets me in and closes the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought I should retort in person. You have a nice apartment."

"Um, can I get you anything?"

"I'm not in the mood", I say as I come closer to her. Her chest is heaving but her breathing is shallow. I reach out to gently caress her cheek and she moves her head deeper in my touch.

"So", I begin. "It's been 'nice' knowing me has it?"

"I was only joking", she says quietly. _Good_. A better response to our arrangement. She's slowly learning and it's pleasing.

"A joke, Miss Steele?"

"I was hoping you would come by", she whispers. _Oh?_

"Why, Miss Steele? Were you hoping for punishment?"

"Maybe", she replies as she bites her lip. My cock twitches in response.

"Stop biting that lip. I want to do that but first, let me remind you how _nice_ it was", I say, emphasizing the word. All too soon she launches herself at me and I miraculously stop her by grabbing her wrists.

"That's off-limits. Where's your bedroom?", I ask as I pin her wrists behind her.

"Down the hall. Um, the door is open."

"Do you want this?", I ask.

"Yes. Please, Sir." That was all I needed. I pick her up and carry her to her bedroom and close the door with my foot. I walk over to her bed and throw her on. I take my jacket off and throw it on the floor. I then reach into my pocket and pull out my tie. Miss Steele looks staggered but also amused. I climb on the bed and kneel above her.

"Is this what you want?"

"Yes, please", she retorts and holds out her wrists. I take them and skillfully tie them around and then attach tie the loose ends to the iron bar behind her. I lower myself to kiss her but when my lips are inches away, I climb off and walk around to the foot of the bed. I pull her legs around to face me and she gasps at my advances.

"Don't make a sound", I order. I pull her jeans off and proceed in removing her panties as well. I then climb back on the bed and lift her shirt before unzipping her sports bra and raise them up to cover her eyes. She's now laying naked before me and I'm anxious to teach her a lesson.

"Stay here", I smirk at her and leave to find some champagne. I find a bottle sitting on the counter that looks fairly new and grab two glasses from the cabinet above. I take one of them and fill it half-full of ice. I then take them back to Miss Steele's room and close the door again in case Miss Kavanagh might come back. I set the glasses down on Miss Steele's nightstand and proceed in removing my shirt and jeans. I leave my boxers on and open the champagne bottle and pour myself a glass. By this time, Miss Steele is breathing heavily and waiting for me.

"Are you thirsty?", I ask her. She nods in response. _Good girl._

I take a sip of the champagne and swallow it. It's not what I usually buy but it'll do. I take another and lean down over Ana before kissing her, exposing her mouth to the cool, crisp drink.

"More?" She nods. I repeat the process and she licks the excess off her lips. I then take an ice cube from the other glass and put it in my mouth. I climb back on the bed and kiss her with the ice still inside. I slide it down with my teeth past her chin, throat, and ultimately reach her nipple and watch it harden under the coolness of the ice. I then place it between her breasts and take her nipple in my mouth. I suck it hard and gently bite it as Miss Steele squirms under me, quietly moaning as I suck a little harder. I grab the ice again and repeat the same process on the other nipple.

I slide the ice down her body and leave it on her naval. I look up at her and see that she's gasping as her legs twist under me. I move my hips to her clitoris and lightly rub my growing erection over her.

"You see what you do to me? I want to bury myself in you and make you come over and over. Do you want that, Anastasia?"

"Please", she whimpers.

"Right now?", I tease her.

"Please", she moans.

"Was this _nice_?" She smiles and I decide to give her what she wants. I instantly flip her and slap her behind as I pull her up on all fours and move my boxers down before throwing them to the floor. I reach my jacket and pull out a foil packet, tearing it and sliding on the condom as I throw the wrapper on the floor. I enter Miss Steele and lean forward so she feels every inch. I grab her hand and wrap it around my hand and grip her shoulder to hold her in place. I then rock my hips back and forth and she moans under me. I grunt at her tightness as she matches my every move, greedily taking more of me. I feel her walls tightening and I feel my own release coming as well.

 **I hear a muffled** scream of what sounds like my name, and Anastasia sinks lower into the bed as I curse and come soon after her. I collapse on her back, trying to catch my breath, and gently slide out of her as she groans under me. I take off the condom and advance in removing the tie and I slide the blindfold off and toss it on the floor beside my jacket. I flip Miss Steele over and she's panting as heavily as me. I gaze down at her as her eyes are closed and she's sweating from top to bottom. She looks glorious. I lay down beside her and prop my head on my arm. She turns to face me and smiles in pleasure.

"That was really nice", she remarks. I smooth her hair away from her face and smile back.

"Is that what you wanted?"

"I wouldn't have sent that e-mail if I didn't. Are you mad at me?" What? Why would think I was mad about it?

"No, but you succeeded in startling me. I've never had a Submissive refuse that quickly."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see you before today", she says as she looks down rather shy.

"Hey", I say as I caress her face and graze my thumb over her bottom lip. "Don't be sorry. I found it amusing but wanted to make sure. I still want you in my Play Room on Sunday but at least now you know how serious I am about punishment."

"How far would you punish me?"

"It depends on your behavior."

"Will all the times be like this?"

"Ana, I've already told you that I don't plan on hurting you beyond what you can handle."

"I know. I've just never known a man like you before so it's hard to get used to this right away."

"You haven't?" I find this hard to believe. Considering the actions of the waiter at the Italian restaurant it wouldn't surprise me that Miss Steele has had many admirers before me. I can believe she was a virgin before me—in some ways—but surely I'm not the only man that's been this way in the past.

"No. I told you, I've never met someone I wanted."

"Have you ever kissed a guy before?"

"A few times but it never went beyond that."

"You intrigue me, Miss Steele."

"I could say the same about you." She then reaches out her hand and starts to stroke my face. I stiffen by her touch and gently take her hand away. I can't bare to be touched.

"What about here?", she asks as she starts to touch my chest. I stop her hand before she can.

"Why not? Is it breaking the rules?"

"I can't be touched, Anastasia. You should know that by now."

"Will I ever be able to touch you? Is it that wrong?"

"It's not wrong Anastasia. I just don't want you to." I release her hand and she places it by her chest. _Good girl._

"Are you still considering our arrangement?", I ask.

"I'm still thinking about it but I want to try at least. I wasn't kidding when I said it was fairly detailed", she giggles.

"That's a lovely sound."

"What is?"

"Your laugh." She blushes at my comment.

"I'm not a great giggler."

"Don't look away from me. It's okay", I say coldly but gently.

"Are you helping me and Kate move Sir?", she asks out of nowhere. I really wish my mother would stop with her suggestions.

"I don't think I can. I have too much work to do."

"Please?", she asks.

"I'll see what I can do. When are you moving?"

"We're planning on moving right after graduation. Her parents live near our new apartment and she'll be out with them the rest of the night."

"I might be able to come."

"Why didn't you tell me that Elliot was your brother? He told Kate about the helicopter ride and she confronted me about it."

"Damn it", I say under my breath.

"Why did you tell him?"

"We were talking on the phone and I felt complied to tell him. He calls me at least once every day and I somehow brought it up. I didn't mean to worry Miss Kavanagh."

"It's fine."

"I also didn't feel the need to tell you his name. He might be my brother but it wasn't by choice."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I'm not mad at you."

"Am I supposed to tell anyone about us?"

"Have you?" As I ask this, she looks down as if in shame.

"Kate assumed that we had sex but I didn't tell her anything else."

"Does she approve?"

"She was happy for me."

"Good, and no you can't. don't extend the conversation and don't bring up the contract. She'll have my balls if she finds out."  
"Yes, Sir."

Do you have any questions for me? About the contract?"

"I have a lot but I can't think of any right now."

"Do you want to discuss it before we meet on Sunday?"

"As it's a contract, I would like a business meeting. In your office at work if you please."

"So persistent, Miss Steele."

"As are you, Mr. Grey." I lean down and kiss her, pleased by her answer. I climb on top of her and pin her hands down in the pillow and hear her faintly moan under me. When I pull away, we're both left panting.

"I have to go. We both need our sleep for later."

"You're not staying?"

"I told you, I don't sleep with anyone."

"Well can we negotiate?" I smile and kiss her head before climbing off and getting dressed.

"Please?" When I look at her, her eyes are pleading with me to stay. I don't have my suit available and Taylor is too far away for me to ask him to bring one. Me staying isn't the best choice right now.

"I'm not ready for tomorrow Miss Steele, and I don't want to be late for my speech", I say with a half-smirk.

"The ceremony isn't until ten. You could leave before then."

"So controlling, Miss Steele."

"I think we all know who the control freak is, Mr. Grey."

"Control freak?" Why do I find this amusing?

"You should know that by now", she responds, throwing my words back me.

"Fair point well made, Miss Steele."

"Then can you stay?" _Oh Christian, just put her out of her misery._

"Fine, but only because you insisted on an important day." With that, I climb into bed and turn her bedside lamp off. She turns around and I cover her with the quilt on her bed before wrapping myself around her. She holds my hand and I can sense a small smile on her face.

"Sleep", I order and soon we're both closed off for the night. Maybe this won't be so bad. At least she's still willing. I smile at the thought and drift off, holding Miss Steele close and tight.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_I'm standing in a cage completely naked with Mr. Mercurial in front of me._

 _He's wearing a pair of jeans ripped around the knees and a little below and hanging off his hips but not enough to show me anything._

 _I'm reaching for him but he's still too far, even though he's only a few feet away. He's holding a bowl of strawberries and picks one to hold out for me. I bite off the tip as the juices drip. He has a satisfied expression on his face as he holds out the berry again but when I go to take a bite, he pulls it away with a teasing expression replacing his previous one._

 _I pout at his advances as he sets the bowl down on a stool near where I'm standing outside of the cage. He then circles the cage like a cold vulture and I'm sweating for his touch once again._

 _"_ _I want to touch you", I almost whisper with longing eyes looking his way._

 _"_ _I know, but don't", he replies with no expression at all._

 _"_ _Why? Let me touch you", I beg as I reach out just to feel even a brush of his skin._

 _"_ _Because I'm fifty shades, Anastasia. No-one can touch me, not even you."_

 _"_ _Christian…", I begin but before I can finish, the cage suddenly disappears and I'm left staring at Christian that is still not giving anything away and is staring back with cold, hooded eyes. I try to walk towards him but my feet are pinned to the floor. He reaches out and touch my cheeks with his knuckles._

 _"_ _It's okay", he whispers and leans forward to kiss me._

I wake with a jump, almost forgetting my surrounding in a room I've known for too long. I feel cold and I assume that Christian let go of me sometime last night since I was too hot from his touch. He never sleeps with anyone but he's done it with me, so I wonder if it means anything or if I did something to make him change tactics so quickly.

I pull the sheet over my shivering, sweating body but I'm soon interrupted by some groaning beside me. I look and see Christian writhing in place, repeatedly saying "no" over and over again. Is he having a nightmare? I'm afraid to touch him but I'm worried. I faintly caress his face and gently say his name.

"Christian? Christian, wake up", I say over and over again. Finally, he slowly opens his eyes and looks at me.

"Are you okay? You were having a nightmare", I say in an attempt to calm him down. His chest is heaving and he looks lost and I wonder if it's because I'm touching him.

"I'm fine", he says as he sits up and releases my hands.

"What was it about?"

"Nothing. What time is it?"

"Almost nine", I reply.

"Shit", he says under his breath as he climbs off the bed. Is he mad at me? "You're starting to become a bad influence on me, Miss Steele", he says with a joking gleam in his eyes.

"I could say the same about you, Mr. Grey", I reply back jokingly as well.

"Fair point well made, Miss Steele", he responds as he reaches down for his jacket. I smirk at him as I enjoy the view. Even when he's fully clothed he's still irresistible.

"Enjoying the view, Miss Steele?"

"Always, Mr. Grey."

"Do you have transportation for your graduation?"

"I'm taking Wanda; Kate's meeting me there."

"Wanda?"

"My Beetle."

"That's your car? How old is it?"

"Older than me. Didn't know I was a collector of classic cars huh?", I giggle.

"Who gave that to you?", he says without any amusement on his face.

"My friend José." Christian looks a little angry at my answer. Why?

"Hmm", is all he says.

"What?"

"I have to go. I'll see you at WSU", he replies impassively as he leans down and kisses the top of my head. He heads for the door and looks back at me before leaving. God, this man is confusing. Soon, I hear my cell ringing and check my phone on the side table; it's Kate.

"Ana, where are you? Everyone's already here", she says without so much as a hello.

"I'm on my way and hi to you too."

"Sorry. Now get here!" At least Christian isn't the only control freak in my life. I snicker at the thought.

 **I pull in the driveway and see Kate at the entrance.** I park Wanda and lock her as I walk to Kate with a sweet smile on my face.

"There you are! Where were you?"

"Um, I was with Christian."

"Okay, I forgive you."

"Are you okay?" I've never seen Kate this anxious before. Is she sick? I'm secretly hoping she's not.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just nervous."  
"Nervous? Since when?"

"It's kind of a big day."

"Yeah, graduation. This isn't about your speech is it?"

"No, I'm gonna nail that. My parents are meeting Elliot today and Ethan will probably embarrass me and expose some dirty secret."

"Kate, Ethan loves you. I'm sure he'll be respectful."

"Remember my sixteenth birthday? I was washing my hair for two hours just to get the cake out."

"It was an accident."

"Putting your foot out to purposefully trip someone isn't an accident", she remarks seriously then starts giggling at the memory. She told me that our first year of college and I felt so sorry for her. At least her and Ethan made up after that. They're always arguing but I can tell they're still best friends. I wonder if Christian has that relationship with Elliot. He didn't sound to fond of him after he brought him up last night.

"It'll be okay. Katherine Kavanagh doesn't stress out."

"Maybe I can make an exception", she jokes. "Where's your billionaire?"

"He should be here soon. Have you seen my Dad?"

"He's on his way. The traffic is hell, as always. So, how's Christian?"

"Fine." Kate looks at me strangely. "What?"

"You don't look like you did when you first brought him up. Is everything okay?"

"It's complicated but we're fine. A lot's happened since we met."

"I'll say. Did you see him last night?"

"Yeah, um, I invited him over."

"Wow."

"What is it?"

"Nothing it's just…make sure you're taking this at your own pace okay?"

"I am. It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I just need to get used to things is all."

"Okay. You know I'm here for you right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Oh, Ray's here." I turn in the same direction she's facing and immediately my worries fade away. Kate hugs Ray in a big bear hug and I patiently wait my turn.

"Annie!", he exclaims as I hug him tight. "I am so proud of you angel."

"Thank you. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too sweetheart", he replies as he pulls away. "I'm sorry I'm late, I had a hell of a time parking."

"That's okay. You're here, that's all that matters."

"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"I saved you a seat next to Kate's parents and Ethan."

"Anywhere you want me sweetheart."

"Hey, we should be getting inside. I have to go and practice one more time before I go on", Kate remarks.

"Okay. We'll be right in", I reply. Kate gives me and Ray one last hug and runs inside. Me and Ray make our way inside as well.

"So, Kate tells me that you're dating a young billionaire that's giving the commencement speech."

"I really wish Kate would stop spreading my life around", I joke.

"She just cares about you sweetheart. So, what's he like?"

"Um, he's really nice. And polite. It's really easy to work for him." As I say this, I wonder if I'm being completely honest. I'll admit it's frustrating having Christian so distant at times but also, I really enjoy the time we spend together, especially last night. I'm still confused by the whole arrangement and I'm still pondering over the contract. After reading it, I was both turned on and sick by what I read and after researching some terms, I had the same emotions that I couldn't fully explain. Is it normal to feel this way? Maybe Christian can enlighten me more on this when we meet tonight. I don't even know what half of those items are and frankly, I'm a little nervous about finding out. I trust him but he's not the most normal man I've met, if I've met any at all.

"Sounds like quite the catch. Maybe you'll introduce me to him after the ceremony", Ray says, interrupting my thoughts.

"Sure. How's Laura?"

"She's fine. She wanted to come but she couldn't take off work. She wishes you the best though." Laura is my Dad's new wife that I don't see too often, probably for good reason. After a year of splitting up with my Mom, he met someone at a bar and hit it off. Next thing I know I'm the Maid of Honor. Now I feel better about my relationship with Christian but even as I think about it, are we really in a relationship? Could I introduce him to Ray as my boyfriend or just the man I'm working for? Maybe I shouldn't let Ray meet him. My head hurts trying to put this together and how does Christian feel about me? He wants me as his sex slave and as exciting as that sounds, I'm still a little queasy about it. I don't wanna walk away without trying so I'll let Sunday decide for me. He said he won't hurt me so I'll see if it's true. I trust him but I still need to see why. Hopefully his Red Room of Pain can clear this up.

 **I leave Ray to his seat and start to sit down in my own.** I notice Christian taking to the stage with some of the professors, chancellors and of course Kate wearing a dark suit and _that_ tie. I swear he did that on purpose. As we all sit down, Christian looks in my direction and I can tell he has a wicked gleam in his eyes. I blush at his cold stare and act like I didn't notice. He smirks at my reaction. I look down to avoid him and pull out a copy of Kate's speech. She memorized it about twenty to thirty times for the past week so the fact that I have this shows how obsessed she was. I giggle at her advances and start reading;

 _This is an important part of our lives, but I'm sure you're all wondering what's next after college. I'm wondering that as well. It's been a real journey for me to be going to Washington State University for four years now, and I've made a lot of friends and done a lot of things that just make this whole experience that much harder to leave. When I first came here, my first friend that I made was my roommate, who wishes to not be named, and we fit it off rather quickly._

 _Whenever I was feeling homesick or having some conflict with my brother, my roommate who soon became my best friend was always there for me and never left my side. We couldn't be any different and I'm sure I've annoyed her a time or two, but we're as close as sisters could be, and I love her as much as a sibling could ever do._

 _With my classes and professors, there was countless times of when I just wanted to go home. It wasn't all bad but I didn't know if I could survive. I tried what I could but my first semester here, I failed all my classes and was feeling pretty low. Next semester was better, but that was also the time I lost my first college boyfriend. We were dating since the beginning but he transferred to another college and never kept in touch with me. It hurt but my roommate helped get me over it. I'm really grateful for that, and we're still as strong as ever. I don't think I tell her how much she means to me too often, but when I do, she knows it. I guess you need those kind of people in your life through both the hardships, and the blessings that you face._

 _Now, I may not know all of you, but I do know some of you and we all face the same problem of wondering if all of this will ever be worth it. The truth is that it will._

 _We all have big plans ahead of us that we determine our destiny and how we choose to live our lives, and us graduating is just the beginning of that long road ahead. Whether you're like me or the exact opposite, I'm sure all of you are not only relieved but also proud of how far you've come. Now is our chance to move on and make something of ourselves as the journey called life starts to unfold._

 _You might be wondering what is next, but the answer is that no-one knows for sure, and I will admit that it can be a little scary, but also exciting if you're willing to try._ _You just need to have faith and believe in yourself that everything will be fine. It won't start easy but I can guarantee that you'll be happy in the end. Just don't give up._

 _It might've been hard for me at first but I still have so many happy memories to look back on, and thinking back on it all, I have no regrets of anything that's happened. I'm happy about it all and I'm sure you will be too if not now. This life is worth living, and now that we're graduating, I'm sure a new and exciting journey will come easily. I'm going to miss you all, and I pray that your lives work out fine because that is what's next after college; hope._

 **Wow. I didn't know Kate could write something like that** and now I can't wait to hear her say it for real. I'm so proud of her. I even appreciated her bringing me up but not saying my name to keep me off the spot. Nice to know Kate can be considerate. Soon, I hear feedback from the microphone and the Chancellor is about to speak.

 **I can tell almost everyone looks a little bored** as the Chancellor goes on with his speech. After he finishes, Kate comes to the stage and looks just as confident as ever. She flips her long hair over her shoulder, clears her throat, and begins her speech. She finishes with a flourish and the entire crowd erupts in applause. Kate even receives a standing ovation and while I am proud of her, I'm also surprised because she's never received one before. I'm close to getting a little teary but I keep myself contained, much like a certain CEO. I shake my head to block him out of my thoughts as we all sit down and the applause dies. An older woman with shoulder-length black hair and an English accent—I think she's the Dean which is why she looks familiar—comes to the stage to announce Christian.

"Good morning students. That was wonderful speech by our own Katherine Kavanagh that highlights how we all feel of the next step of our journeys. As we finish off this ceremony, our next and final speaker is a major contributor to our university and one of the reasons why we're still standing. He is a CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. that specializes in new technologies and farming solutions determined to aid in better lives. Please help me in welcoming, Mr. Christian Grey." We all applaud politely as Christian comes to the stand, once again giving nothing away. I can hear some of the girls giggling as the applause dies down and Christian starts to speak. Like Kate, he's confident and loud-spoken to accompany his presence without any denying.

"Thank you for your warm welcome. I'm deeply moved by the great compliment accorded to me today by WSU in collaboration to GEH in creating new solar energies, safer environments, and cleaner lives for the entire world. This gives me a rare opportunity to acknowledge the impressive work of the environmental science department here at the University. Our aim is to develop viable and ecologically sustainable methods of farming in order to eradicate hunger and poverty across the globe. Since I myself know what it feels like to be profoundly hungry, this issue is very personal for me and one that I'm determined to end for the good of the world. Over a billion people, mainly in South Asia, Sub-Saharan Africa, and Latin America live in unfortunate poverty. Ecological and social destruction is the cause for this disfunction, so we are on our way to stopping the rife keeping individuals from living loves of comfort and peace…"

I sit staring at Christian as a sudden pain hardens my heart. Christian was once hungry in his life? When? Grace doesn't seem like someone that would starve her own child to death so what brought him to poverty? Seeing a scared and starving boy is hard to imagine, but I know now that Christian isn't as cold as he lets himself on to be. He cares about feeding the world and bettering the lives of others and it's all because he was one of them before. It's refreshing but heartbreaking at the same time. Does that also explain why he can't bear to be touched? I wish I knew but at least this answers some questions.

 **After the ceremony** , I find Ray in the crowd and he runs to me to give me another big hug. I squeal with glee as I hug him tightly back.

"Oh Annie, I'm so proud of you. You looked beautiful up there, sweetheart", he exclaims as a big, stupid grin is splitting my face.

"Thank you. I'm just happy I didn't trip", I joke as he pulls away.

"Have you seen Christian? I really want to meet him."

"Um, I didn't see him step off and I was walking with the other students."

"Is there anything I should know about him?"

"Um, he's pretty closed off and mercurial but he's a good man."

"I really enjoyed his speech. You really know how to pick 'em Annie."

"Dad, he's my boss and I can't call this official yet."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated. We haven't really talked about it."

"Do you love him?"

Before I can answer, I find Kate's brother, Ethan, a few feet away.

"Excuse me Dad. I need to go say hi to someone."  
"No problem sweetheart. I'll be here when you get back." I give him a kiss on the cheek and go over to greet Ethan.

"Ana!", he exclaims as he gives me a friendly hug.

"I haven't seen you in ages. You look good girl."

"You look great too Ethan. How's your new job going?"

"Great. I just got another promotion a couple weeks ago. Moving up."

"That's awesome."

"How's your job treating you?"

"It's fine."

"Kate told me you're dating a billionaire. Never would've pictured him as your type."

"It's not like that. I can't call our relationship 'dating'."

"Why not?" _How can I answer that?_

"I don't know."

"Ana." I turn around and see Christian standing beside me. He gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and wraps his arm around my waist. He gives Ethan a cold stare but unlike me, he doesn't seem to mind.

"Um, Christian this this Ethan Kavanagh, Kate's brother. Ethan, this is my boss Christian Grey", I explain.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Kavanagh", Christian says as he extends his hand to shake Ethan's.

"You too, Mr. Grey. That was a hell of speech you gave, even if I didn't understand most of it", Ethan jokes.

"Thank you. Do you mind if I talk to Ana?"

"No problem. I'll see you later Ana", Ethan replies as he gives me a hug goodbye. "Nice meeting you", he says to Christian.

"You too", Christian replies impassively as he takes me away from the crowd and to a secluded area.

"Is everything okay?", I ask Christian.

"Everything's fine, Miss Steele. You look beautiful", he says with a smile that doesn't match his eyes.

"He's just Kate's brother is all."

"He looked like more than that."

"Are you jealous, Mr. Grey?"

"Always, Miss Steele", he replies with a wicked gleam.

"Should I be worried?", I ask while biting my lip.

"Not until tonight."

"Are you like this with all your Submissives?"

"Only when they misbehave."

"Maybe it's good we are meeting tonight then."

"Is that an offer, Miss Steele?"

"Always, Mr. Grey."

"Hmm." He holds my head and kisses me tenderly, and while we're surrounded by hundreds of people, I feel like we're the only ones here. When he pulls away, I am once again lost by his embrace.

"Where's your Dad? I want to meet him?", Christian asks me.

"Um, he's in the crowd."

"Is something wrong?"

"I just don't know how to introduce you to him."

"Just say I'm your boss Anastasia."

"But aren't we, um, dating?"

"Dating?"

"I just don't know what to call this relationship is all. It's too confusing for me."

"I know. It was for me too. Just try it my way, please."

"Okay."

"What?", he asks. I answer with a giggle.

"Stubborn woman."

"Stubborn man."

"Are you going to introduce me now?"

"Maybe", I say with a smirk. He takes my arm with an amused expression. He takes my arm and leads me back into the crowd. I soon find Ray and lead Christian.

"There you are. I was starting to think you stepped out."

"No, I was just busy. Um, Dad this is my boss Christian Grey. Christian, this is my Dad Ray Steele."

"Hello, delighted to meet you Sir", Christian remarks as he shakes hands with Ray.

"Likewise, I really enjoyed your speech."

"Thank you, Sir."

"It seems like you've accomplished quite a lot."

"Yes Sir, and there's still room for improvement."

"What do you do in your spare time?"

"Mostly flying, fishing, jogging. Whatever I have the time for."

"Fishing?"

"Yes, Sir. My brother and I would go to a different lake every weekend with our Dad and try our best to lure the fish with whatever bait we had."

"What's the largest fish you've ever caught?"

"A 23-pound largemouth bass just last week."

"Wow. That's impressive."

"My brother was upset because his was only 13 pounds", he jokes as Ray laughs with him. I decide to call my Mom and tell her about the ceremony.

 **"** **That sounds so wonderful sweetheart.** I wish we could've been there but we're so proud of you", my mother exclaims.

"Thanks Mama."

"Are you okay Ana?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Is something wrong at work?"

"No, no nothing like that."

"Your new beau though?"

"I wouldn't call him that but no. It's complicated but I'm fine. How's Bob doing?"

"He's resting now but getting better. I swear that man needs a body suit for how clumsy he is", she jokes. I joke along with her.

"Listen, sweetheart, if you need a break from anything how about you come visit me tomorrow? Even if it's just for a day or two?"

"I can't. I, um, I'm meeting with Christian tomorrow. It's um, a date I think."

"You think?"

"I guess so", I try with a forced laugh.

"Well, could you afterwards? Maybe the day after?"

"Sure. Yeah. I promise."

"Good. I love you Ana."

"I know, I love you too. I gotta go. Bye."

"Bye sweetheart. Good luck."

"Thanks. Say hi to Bob for me."

"Will do." I hang up before I can say anything else. I look back at Christian and he's still chatting with Ray and seems to be deeply engaged. I smile sadly at the exchange but at least the encounter wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I really wish Sunday was here. I need to clear my head and not just in the Red Room.

It's embarrassing that I can't even say if Christian's my boyfriend or not, and only saying our work relationship isn't enough for me and I wonder if Christian is. How long can we keep this up? I'm frustrated that I haven't even visited the Play Room yet and I'm already wondering if I want this or not. The contract doesn't appear to be too bad but is this what I want in a so-called "relationship" with a man I work for? It just seems like another position to fill.

I don't want out of this but I'm worried what my first experience will be like. He said he wouldn't hurt me but how do I know he's telling the truth? Our last nights together have been mind-blowing but I'm still unclear about this. At least he's willing to negotiate but just how far? I shouldn't judge him so easily but I don't feel like I am. I could've run away but I felt like I couldn't. No matter how Christian comes off to me, I still feel him pulling me back and that's the part that's confusing me the most. How does he do it and how does he feel about me? Could this ever go any further? He said he doesn't do hearts and flowers but so much has happened since he's said that. He's even slept beside me twice since then, something that he said he never does so why choose to do it with me? Did I push him? My head hurts trying to process this.

 **For now** , me and Kate have to worry about moving to our new home so pushing all thoughts of Christian aside, I go to find her so we can get started.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Me and Kate arrive back at our apartment** before Ethan, Elliot and José do. We start finishing up some last-minute packing and my mind still goes back to Christian. No matter what I'm doing he's always my main focus, whether I'm at work or not. As mysterious as he is, he still gives off so much more than he lets on. I'm strangely drawn to him but what of our relationship? Would I still feel this way six months from now? A year even? More or less than that? What if I'm not what he expects? His other Submissives must have been a lot more experienced and spent enough time with Christian for it to be satisfying, but could I ever be what he wants me to be? He's already had me in his bed, flew me in Charlie Tango, and slept next to me when he said he wouldn't, so maybe he wants me as much as I want him. I've never wanted a man this much before, and even though it's only been a short time, I've never been happier or more alive in my life.

Just then, I hear the doorbell ring and go to answer it, struggling to keep a box on my arm from falling. I open the door and freeze; it's Christian. He takes the box from me and sets it down on the floor.

"I didn't think you were coming", I confess. I'm surprised to see him but pleased at the same time.

"I can negotiate, Miss Steele."

"How far?", I ask.

"However far I can", he asks with another wicked gleam, causing me to melt under his gaze.

"Hey, Mr. Grey", Kate says from the hallway as she brings another packed box out to the living room.

"Miss Kavanagh", he replies politely.

"Ana, the truck'll be here soon. The guys are right outside."

"Okay", is all I can say back.

 **We finish loading the rest of the boxes in the truck** and Christian pulls me aside as the driver shuts the lid.

"I want you to ride with me. I have something waiting for you at my work."

"What is it?" He replies with a smirk.

"So curious, Miss Steele."

"Likewise, Mr. Grey."

"I'll show you after our meeting. I hope you like it."

"Why can't it be before?"

"Because it won't arrive until after."

"Okay", I say with a pout.

"Stop biting your lip or I'll spank you."

"I thought that was only if I rolled my eyes again."

"Either way, you still deserve it."

"Oh", I say with my own smirk.

"Let's go, or I might have to keep my promise upstairs." I roll my eyes as I check to see if anyone's watching.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" I look back at him and he just shakes his head.

"Stubborn woman", he whispers.

 **We drive in silence** and avoid each other as we follow Kate and the others to our new apartment. I stare down at my knotted fingers and think about our meeting tonight. Do I want to know what those terms mean? They turn me on and after researching some of them, they don't seem too bad and I want to at least try them. Would Christian be alright with us never doing them again, and if we try them again, how often would we use them? I decide not to think too much about it and stare out the window. Once we arrive, we get to work.

" **Are you sure this is okay Kate?** I have other dresses I could wear", I ask Kate as I'm trying on a red dress similar to her plum one.

"Of course it is, Ana. You look better in my clothes than I do", she replies with a little laugh.

"I doubt that", I say quietly.

"How long are you planning on staying?"

"Um, I…", I stutter.

"Understood. I just hope he's treating you right."

"He is. Most of the time. It's…"

"Complicated. I know", she finishes before I can. "Ana?", she asks and I look in her direction.

"Are you sure you're okay? I know you talk well of your boss but, I just feel like something's wrong in your relationship."

"It's not a relationship. I didn't even introduce him to Ray as my boyfriend."

"Why not?"

"We aren't exactly 'public' on our arrangement and it just doesn't feel like a real relationship."

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" When she says this, I look at her in shock.

"What? Of course not. I'll admit I don't know enough about him and I'm wondering if this is what I want but, I've never felt this way before. It wasn't just the sex but how quickly we came to this and what I've experienced so far. He's different and I'm still learning this, but I've never been happier. I swear." As I say this, I know deep down that I mean it.

"And he makes you happy?", Kate asks concerned.

"Yes. Yes, he does", I say with a reassuring smile.

"Okay. Just tell me if he goes out of line?"

"Of course."

"Good." She comes closer to me and hugs me tight. I hug her right back, grateful for her embrace. I wish she wasn't so worried about me but at the same time I do appreciate her concern. For Christian, I wish I wasn't judging him so much. Maybe it's just because this was going too fast for me but deep down, I know I should give him a fair chance. He hasn't hurt me and he's willing to negotiate, so I have no good reason to bring him down so easily. I trust him, and I still feel the same.

 **At seven** , Christian pulls up and I suddenly feel nervous. I grab the contract, still in its envelope, and head for the door.

 **Christian pulls up outside GEH** and comes around to open the door for me.

"Thank you, Sir", I say obediently.

"Good girl", he replies as he shuts the door and locks his car. He comes up behind me and places his hand on my lower back.

"Business meeting", I say as I remove his hand.

We ride up the elevator to the twentieth floor and I can feel Christian's eyes on me. I bite my lip and I try to contain myself.

"Fuck the paperwork", he suddenly says and before I can react, he pins me to the elevator wall and raises my hands above my head. He then kisses me hard and I let out a small moan as his tongue glides past my lips and finds my own. Damn, he's a good kisser. I'm completely lost by his embrace every time he touches me. It feels like forever until he pulls away and I'm left in a daze. My hair is messed up and I'm breathing hard. Just then, I smirk up at him.

"What is it about elevators?", I ask, remembering what he said to me my first real day here. He chuckles at my comment and gives me one last kiss before the elevator doors open and we start walking towards his office.

He opens the door for me and I can tell he's thinking about when I first came in here. I blush at the memory.

 **His office feels more mast than when I last saw it,** but it might be because of our meeting. He pulls out my chair for me at the far end of a long table and I sit down and straighten Kate's dress. He walks over to the other end and sit down. At his end, he has another copy of the contract and a pencil ready. I take out my copy and tip the envelope until the pencil slides out. I look at it and smile; it has GREY in gold letters on the side and the pencil is a medium gray. Ros gave it to me when we had our interview but I wasn't using it until I started working for him, possibly after our first encounter. I sit up straighter and square my shoulders to appear more business-like. I clear my throat and Christian smiles at my authority.

"Your meeting, Miss Steele", he remarks. I smile as a sense of accomplishment and begin.

"Please turn to page one; strike out my old address and replace with the new one."

"An oversight. Duly noted", he says as he makes a note.

"Now the section ROLES", I order and he turns to the page. 'Subject to the proviso and to clauses 2-5 above the Submissive is to serve and obey the Dominant in all things'. "All things?", I ask with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes. I would think you would know this deeply."

"I'm not sure I'll be a good Submissive then."

"Anastasia…"

"Miss Steele. This is still a business meeting."

"Forgive me. Miss Steele, it saddens me that you feel incapable of giving yourself to me and bringing me pleasure. You already have in the bedroom."

"But what about the Red Room?"

"We shall find out tomorrow then. I don't expect much from you. If I did, we wouldn't be discussing the issues at hand."

"Hmm", is all I say back. "I'll try to please 'Sir' as much as I can then, but only if he behaves."

"I'm not one to."

"So I've noticed. Moving on. Under COMMENCEMENT AND TERM, what is our start and end date for this contract? How long will this work?"

"For as long as you wish, Miss Steele."

"I'm concerned about six months so could we try three?"

"I'll make a note of it. This is your contract too."

"Really?", I ask, testing him.

"I know what you're doing Miss Steele, but as you said this is a business meeting, and I have difficulty mixing business with pleasure", he says with a half-smirk and I resist my blush at his words.

"Yes, because you've proven that so well."

"Fair point well made as ever, Miss Steele. Please carry on." I clear my throat and continue.

"Back under ROLES, what does it mean by if you don't follow procedures and I can leave at any time?"

"It's mostly if you feel dissatisfied or if I step out of line that you should choose to leave. This might be a binding contract, but you can always leave whenever you wish."

"Same with when I saw the Red Room for the first time?"

"Precisely so. I'm not forcing you to stay, Miss Steele, and you can always terminate this contract even without notifying me. That is your decision and your decision alone, and I would be hurting my role as Dominant to keep you from it."

"Okay, but I don't want to leave", I confess quietly.

"I share your concern, but I hope it never comes to you leaving. Remember that you can trust me, as I should trust you."

"Why do you need to trust me?"

"The Dominant might be in control, but it's the Submissive that holds all the power. I need you to be unafraid to tell if I'm going too far, or if there's something you wish to discuss. In order for this to work, we have to be honest with each and communicate our circumstances, even if those circumstances are outside of this contract. My job is to listen to you and care about your needs, as your role is to me as well." I smile at his answer.

"Okay. I like that. That brings up my next question, are the safe words, 'red' and 'yellow' the only ones I should be using?"

"Yes, unless you say otherwise."

"Would I need more?"

"Only if you decide. They can be used for different situations."

"Hmm. Maybe we'll just keep the two; I don't want confusion."

"As you wish", he smiles at me.

"Um", I say as I clear my throat. Even in business he's still intoxicating. "Under AVAILABILTY, it says that I am available to you 'Friday evenings through to Sunday afternoons'. Are those the only times I can meet you? Even if I don't spend the night?"

"They don't have to be but they're convenient to your schedule. If you see fit, we can meet outside the times."

"Good. I hope you make a note of that", I chuckle.

"Already made, Miss Steele", he replies with a cold glare and I see a small smile twitch his perfect lips. I moisten my own and continue.

"Um, you're still keeping in mind the weeks I will be, um, unavailable?", I blush as I ask the question. To think I would be used to these conversations by now but it still feels so awkward to talk about.

"Yes, but keep me informed beforehand, including the days I wish for you to be in the Play Room."

"Yes, Sir. As always. Um, on section 15.1 and 15.17 on my own health and safety, I understand alcohol, drugs and smoking but why do I need oral contraception and do you need these sessions as well?"

"Yes, and it's only for your safety. I also suggest that you take birth control in case of pregnancy."

"Would you get me pregnant?", I blurt out loud. My cheeks redden at the ridiculous question.

"I wish not to, for both our sakes, and yes; I have my own doctor that I see occasionally enough to know that I'm clean."

"Good. Nice to know you're responsible", I joke.

"Are you laughing at me, Miss Steele?"

"Yes, I am, Mr. Grey." He chuckles at the exchange.

"Next question; am I only your Submissive at your home or at all times?"

"Only in my presence."

"So, always", I remark dryly but jokingly.

"You are allowed to have a life and I can't keep you from it."

"So considerate, Mr. Grey."

"Likewise."

"Next subject, the food rule is a deal breaker for me. I wish not to have you decide on what I shall eat and when, and that includes how often I eat. I decide on that alone, and that includes when I choose to exercise. Both of those are hard limits."

"I shall make a note of it, Miss Steele."

"Added to that, why do I need to wear certain clothes around you?"

"To please me."

"I was hoping for a different answer", I say as I try to contain my smirk. "Do I have to wear them at all times?"

"Again, only in my presence."

"Fine. I can live with that. Next, why can't I look in your eyes? I've done it before."

"I prefer you looking facedown as a Submissive, but as always you make a fair point. I'll keep that in mind."

"Okay. There's one part I find both confusing and ridiculous. Why would you even think of lending me to another Dominant?"

"To prove that you're mine and mine alone."

"Damn right", I say as I correct myself. "I agree."

"A very smart mouth, Miss Steele", he says with a hint of amusement.

"Likewise, Mr. Grey. Now, there are some terms which need clarification. Firstly, suspension?"

"Hanging on ropes from the ceiling." I look at him quizzically as I try to piece that together.

"For what possible reason?"

"For your pleasure."

"Really?" I find this hard to believe.

"And mine. It's something to consider."

"No, hard limit. Next term; butt plugs?"

"They are as they sound", he chuckles as a boy would.

"Of course. My use of sex toys is as follows: vibrators, okay; Dildos, fine but I wish to not use them excessively", I say with a smirk. Christian seems to know what I mean. "Genital clamps? Absolutely not. For bondage: Rope; Leather cuffs; handcuffs; no tape, and please clarify what 'other' means."

"Cable ties."

"Would they hurt?"

"Not if you don't pull at them. Same with handcuffs."

"Fine. Um, don't laugh but what's a spreader bar?"

"It's a long bar with cuffs at the ends that can be attached to your wrists or ankles. They're fun and they also expand."

"Hmm. You might have to use one on me."

"I plan to, Miss Steele", he says with a dark voice that melts me like chocolate caramel. I try to act as if I didn't notice.

"There are also some sexual acts that I refuse to try, and that involves both anal and vaginal fisting."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep." He responds by marking them off.

"I think swallowing semen is something you're comfortable with", he says and I can tell he's remembering our time in the bathtub when I first stayed over. I try to hide my smile but fail miserably.

"Indeed, and I can say the same for you."

"Duly noted."

"Um, I'm a little concerned about gagging. I'm afraid I won't be able to breath if you do that."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good. I'm also pleased with your list of hard limits; I don't wish to engage in those either."

"Then at least we're compromising well."

"May I ask Sir another question?"

"Yes."

"What is your advice on what you choose to hit me with? Which of these items would you say is the most painful?"

"The canes and paddles are, Miss Steele. Do you wish to have them removed?"

"Yes, please."

"Consider them gone. Do you have any other questions?"

"Not at the moment."

"Can I just say how impressed I am at your commitment to this meeting? And in that spirit, I'd like to throw in a sweetener." _Oh_? "How about once a week, on the night of your choosing, we go on a date? Dinner, movies, ice skating; whatever you decide."

"Accepted. You're very kind."

"I'll suggest it in Appendix 5." I can't help my smile.

 **We finish our meeting** and I place the contract back in the envelope with the pencil close behind. I let out a long sigh. I'm glad that's over but I feel satisfied with how far we came.

"Thank you for the meeting, Mr. Grey."

"My pleasure, Miss Steele."

"If I recall correctly, you said that you had something for me."

"So persistent."

"As always, Sir." He stands and walks to me.

"Come", he commands as he holds out his hand for mine. I take it and he helps me to my feet.

Outside, Christian takes me to a red parked car as Taylor hands him the key. I smile sweetly at Taylor as he gets in his own vehicle as if waiting for further orders.

"That's cute. Doesn't really seem like your style though."

"It's not", he replies as he hands me the key. "Happy graduation, Anastasia." _Oh shit._

"Oh my God…Christian that's a car." When did he get this? Is this why he wanted me to ride with him?

"You don't miss much do you?"

"But, I, what…Why? I have a car."

"It's an old model, Anastasia. I wanted you to have something better."

"But I've had Wanda for years. The worst she's ever done is lock up on me."

"Anastasia, that car is old and if something were to happen to you, I could never forgive myself. Please just accept this. I wanted to get you something and no Submissive has ever turned these down." _What the fuck?_

"You've gotten this car for your Subs? I'm not a Sub."

"I know, but I still thought you might like it. Do you not?"

"Of course I like it, it's beautiful. But boyfriends don't get their girlfriends cars as a gift for graduation, especially when that girlfriend has not signed a contract yet." Before I realize my mistake, the word is already out; _boyfriend_. I just called Christian my boyfriend. I look down at the sidewalk and stare at my feet.

"Is that what I am?", Christian asks me. I can't look at him.

"I'm sorry. I meant a boss can't buy cars for his employees without their permission." I briefly look up at him and he's smirking.

"I guess I am. Why wouldn't you call me that before?"

"I didn't think this was real. I didn't know how to describe it", I reply embarrassed. Christian comes closer to me and cups my chin before gently lifting it, forcing me to look into his smoldering, gray eyes.

"Don't be embarrassed. I'm sorry you were confused about what to call me besides your employer. If you don't want the car, you don't have to have it."

"I'll keep it on loan. Thank you Sir for the gift."

"You're welcome. Just take it easy in there. She's fast."

"Yes, Sir. I can drive a car", I respond as I roll my eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?"

"No", I feign for innocence.

"I warned you about that Miss Steele", he says coldly as he takes my hand and leads me back upstairs. We walk over to the table and he pulls a chair out before removing his jacket and placing it on the back. He then sits down and pulls me closer before motioning for me to turn around. I comply and he slowly starts unzipping my dress. I gasp sharply as he slips it off my shoulders and slides it down my body. It's then pooling at my feet and I step out of them with his permission. He then takes my hand and pulls me to him so that I'm across his lap.

"You know why I'm doing this?"

"Because I rolled my eyes?"

"And is that polite?"

"No."

"Excuse me?" I can't help my giggle.

"No, Sir." I see him smile as if satisfied by my answer. He then slides my panties down and lets them drop on the floor. He gently rubs his hand over my backside and before I know it, his hand disappears and spanks me hard. I gasp at the strike but don't ask him to stop. He does it again, this time a little harder. And again. And again. And again. It hurts but it's also a turn-on. Maybe I should misbehave more often if this will be my punishment. It feels like an eternity when he suddenly stops and continues rubbing his hand gently over my backside.

"Do you want more?", he asks me. I can't find the words to answer, so he spanks me again.

"Oh baby, welcome to my world", he says as he helps me up, careful not to touch where he hit.

"How did that feel?"

"I guess you weren't kidding when you talked about punishment", I giggle. If every punishment is something like that, maybe this arrangement will be worth it after all.

"Did it hurt?"

"A little, but not too bad. I just can't sit down."

"The sting will go away."

"Why did you spank me so many times? Was my behavior really that bad?"

"Yes, it was. When your boyfriend gives you a gift for your accomplishments, you accept it with gratitude and don't make a scene. I told you that I reward good behavior and punish when you step out of line."

"Could I ever punish you?" He looks at me wide-eyed.

"Do I need it?", he asks amused with a wolfish grin.

"I think Sir deserves a great deal of punishment, but there isn't enough time for tonight."

"Oh?"

"Yes, Sir."

"You're as challenging as ever, Miss Steele."

"I could say the same thing about you, Mr. Grey."

"Are you hungry? You didn't eat much at your graduation."

"I'm fine. I'm not hungry for food, but as it is, it's late, and I need to go home."

"You want to leave?"

"Yes."

"But your body tells me otherwise."

"I don't know what you mean", I lie, purposefully biting my lip.

"Anastasia, I can tell when you want something."

"I might have some food then…", I whisper. "If it pleases Sir."

"Good girl. I'll call my staff and they can fix you something."

"No. I want to take you up on that sweetener and go on a date."

"A date?"

"Yes. I remember Sir being so kind to offer it to me, so I wish to have it now."

"Fair point well made, Miss Steele. Where would you like to go?"

"Your choice, Sir."

"Good girl. Maybe I'll reward you later after all."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Christian's POV**

 **I take Ana** to a local restaurant that's private enough for a date. I've never taken a Submissive "out" before but with Miss Steele, I feel I owe it to her after her reaction to the gift. Not what I was expecting. I've never had a Submissive turn down a gift, especially a car. Miss Steele is fortunate enough that a spanking was all she received and that I didn't fuck her right then and there. Even when she did accept the car, she claimed it was on loan. When's the last time I had a Submissive that was this frustrating and stubborn?

 _Never_. They always behaved.

But then, she's not my Submissive yet. After our meeting, is she still willing to try at my penthouse tomorrow, or did I scare her with what we went over?

 _Calm down, Grey_.

 **We pull up** outside the restaurant and I switch off the engine. I go over to open Miss Steele's door and she comes out with grace as I lock the car and lead her inside. I wave to the maître d and lead Ana to a private room upstairs.

I take her to a nearby booth and she slides in while I sit across from her.

"I'm starting to think that being a billionaire pays off", she smirks.

"I have my moments", I say as I give her my best boyish grin.

"Does it ever get boring for you?"

"I told you, I'm used to getting my own way."

"I'll take that as a yes", she replies as she rolls her eyes.

"Anastasia, I've already warned you about rolling your eyes at me and since this a date, I don't wish to punish you again. At least for now."

"Hmm."

"What is it?"

"I'll have to work on that."

"Are you challenging me, Miss Steele?"

"As much as you challenge me, Mr. Grey." When did I ever have this much fun bickering? Even as I was fighting with Elena, it would stop abruptly as I wasn't allowed to argue with her. She could kick my ass if she wanted to, and I can't remember if I enjoyed or despised it. I've never been that handled before.

 _Easy, Grey. Forget her for tonight._ I shift in my seat as the waiter comes to take our order.

"Hello, Mr. Grey. What can I serve you with tonight?", he asks with a too-friendly smile at Anastasia.

"Two servings of cod with asparagus spears, oysters, and a mixture of nuts and olives on the side."

"Very good. Which wine do you prefer?"

"White Pinot Noir."

"Excellent choice. I'll be back with your order", he replies as he gives Ana a final smile before departing.

"I'm guessing you're a regular?", she asks. I'm assuming she paid no attention to the waiter's unwanted attraction.

"Not as often as I'd like."

"Would you bring your Submissives here?"

"I've never taken a Submissive on a date." Her lips form a perfect o at my response.

"Is this a first for you?" _A first?_ I think we've accomplished a lot of firsts since we met.

"Yes, it is."

"Have you had any other firsts with me?"

"A few. It's new for me."

"Name them." _Curious as ever, Miss Steele._

"Well, you were the first virgin I've ever had. The first woman I've slept next to. The first woman I've had sex with in my own bed. The first woman I took up in my helicopter and the first I've ever spent the night with at her own place."

"Wow", she says almost breathless.

"Do I possess any of your firsts?"

"Um, you're my first, um, lover and the first employer I've ever been intimate with." She looks down at her lap as she says this. I grin at her reaction.

"And the first man you've ever sucked off", I remark, thinking fondly of our time in the bath the morning after her first night with me. My cock hardens at the memory.

"Right", she says as she bites her lip.

"Stop biting your lip."

"It's a nervous habit", she blushes.

"Don't be embarrassed. I just want to bite that lip myself."

"Why don't you?", she asks quietly.

"Ana, this is a date. I would prefer having you home."

"Your place or mine?"

"So persistent, Miss Steele."

"As are you, Mr. Grey." Just then, the waiter returns with our wine. He tells us our order will be out shortly.

"Is there anything else you wish to know about the contract? I'm happy to answer any questions you might have."

"Um, is there anything that isn't on the contract?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just, um, is there anything you would use outside of the contract, or are we only using what's on the contract?"

"Do you want to?"

"I'm just curious."

"I prefer using what's on paper rather than what's not present. We can always add anything you wish."

"Is there anything that you wouldn't want to do?"

"I want to do everything with you, Miss Steele. My hard limits list everything."

"Good. Can I ask about them though?"

"Of course." She opens her mouth to speak but the waiter has already come back with our cod. I thank him and he leaves immediately, once again looking back at Miss Steele.

 _Fuck off boy._

"Is anyone coming back?", she asks timidly as she cuts into her cod.

"Only if I want them to." She clears her throat before responding.

"Um, what is breath control?"

"It requires controlling when you breathe or not. I listed it because I want you responsible for your own breathing."

"Oh. Um, what about leaving marks on my body? Would you leave me black and blue?"

"I told you Anastasia, I don't plan to hurt you too far. And I won't leave you black and blue; I aim for pink."

"Just like you did tonight?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'm fine with that", she says with a smirk.

"Can I ask you a few questions?", I suddenly ask her.

"Okay."

"How often do you play with yourself?" She stops mid bite, much as she did when I told her that she kissed me while intoxicated in New York, and I can tell she doesn't understand the question. I decide to rephrase my query.

"What I mean is do you ever pleasure yourself to an orgasm?"

"Um, no. I've never touched myself before." I raise an eyebrow at her honesty but I'm also pleased by her answer.

"So, your first orgasm was with me?" She nods. "We might have to work on that. All your orgasms belong to me, understand?" As I ask this, she avoids eye contact with me.

"What is it?"

"I, er, I…", she stutters. Why is she so nervous?

"Tell me", I gently order. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"I came in my sleep." _What?_

"When?"

"My first night with you. I, um, I dreamt about you and when I woke up to find you, I felt numb." I'm strangely intrigued and amused by this confession. Have I ever had a Submissive come over me before? I think Leila did one time but I watched her when she did. She apologized for it and didn't notice I was watching and it never happened again, at least not on her own.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"You, um, had me tied on the bed in in the Red Room and I was wearing a blindfold. You hit me with one of your, um, floggers."

"Hmm, maybe I should try that tomorrow then."

"Are we having dinner at your parents' tomorrow night? I kind of want to meet your sister Mia." _Shit_. I forgot about that. Grace would have a field day with Ana and everyone would make a big deal out of me brining a date home. Also, what if Elliot brings Kate over? I'm not too excited about watching them drool over each other with Miss Steele watching. I'm surprised him and Miss Kavanagh have lasted this long. His last girlfriend only lasted for one month before he moved on. I pity Kate if she's next.

"I don't know. We have them once a week but I haven't been to one in a while."

"Why not?"

"Work", is all I can say.

"Are you embarrassed of me?" When I look at her, she's staring back with pale, blue eyes and it's impossible to look away. Why would she think that? I've enjoyed her company since day one.

"No, Anastasia. I've just never brought a girl home to meet my parents." And because I was with Elena. "They all assumed I was gay." Miss Steele giggles in response.

"What is it?"

"Grace told me that and I thought you were too." _Fuck, Grace._

"Welcome to my world", I sigh.

"I'm sorry."

"No, I'm not angry at you. Why did you think I was gay?"

"Because I really didn't know enough about you and Kate just assumed since you've never been photographed with a woman before. Was it because of your, um, lifestyle?  
"Partly, but also because I prefer my privacy."

"I wonder why", she giggles.

"Are you making fun of me, Miss Steele?"

"I wouldn't dare, Mr. Grey."

 _God, this woman is frustrating._

"I don't wish to punish you again, Miss Steele."

 _At least not here._

"This is private", she says as she takes a sip of her wine but never breaks eye contact with me.

"I would prefer having you in my bed, Miss Steele. I don't have sex anywhere else."

"You did in my bed." _Smart mouth._

"Bedrooms are my limit."

"Would you ever change your limit?"

"I don't suppose so."

"Hmm." I then watch as she takes an asparagus spear, dip it in some sauce, and suck the tip. My mouth drops at the sight. She continues to suck it up and down and I'm once again reminded of the last time she gave me a blowjob. I know she's doing this on purpose.

"I know what you're doing."

"I'm just enjoying my food, Sir. It's very tasty", she responds as she licks the tip and takes a bite. _Fuck_. She might as well be addressing my cock.

"You're an impossible woman, Miss Steele."

"I don't know what you mean, Mr. Grey", she replies as she bites her lip again. Before I can stop myself, I instantly stand up and walk over to her. I take her head in hands and kiss her hard. She doesn't react at first but soon she kisses me back. I bite on her lip, causing her to gasp, and gently tug on it.

"You're lucky I brought a condom, Anastasia", I whisper. She looks up at me in shock. "I was planning on taking you home."

"Take me here", she says, almost breathless.

 _Put her out of her misery, Grey._

I pull her to her feet and help take her dress off. I slowly unhook her bra and throw it on the floor. I then lower myself and ever so slowly slide her panties down. She steps out of them without hesitation.

"Lay down", I order. She looks at me quizzically but then understands that I mean the booth. She obeys with argument. I remove my jacket and lie it carefully on the opposing booth and remove my tie. I take Miss Steele's wrists and tie them together. She smiles at my advances and once I finish, she moves them above her head.

"Good girl", I say with approval. I then proceed in removing my suit pants and underwear following, and Ana looks in amazement as my erection springs forward. I reach in my jacket pocket and retrieve a condom. I rip the foil with my teeth and slide it on my growing erection. I scoot Miss Steele back so she's more comfortable and then grip myself before gently entering her. She gasps and throws her head back and I grit my teeth at her tightness. _Will I ever get used to this?_ I'm hoping I will.

Soon, I roughly but carefully rock my hips back and forth. Ana moans under me and greedily matches her movements with mine. I lower myself down so she can feel more of me and continue rocking.

"Christian…", she whimpers.

"You're mine", I say before stopping myself. She might not be my Submissive but I want her just as much. I can't explain it but I've never wanted anything or anyone more. She's like a bad drug that I can't stay away from. Her innocence, her beauty. Fuck, I want this woman.

"I'm yours. I'm only yours", she whimpers and I can tell she's close.

"Come for me Ana. Come for me", I order as I start to feel my own release. Ana calls out an inaudible version of my name and I watch in amazement as she arches her back as a strong orgasm rips through her. I keep rocking as I get closer to mine.

"Fuck, Ana. Fuck", I remark and soon I come hard. I collapse on top of Ana and we're both panting heavily.

"Maybe we should date more often", she jokes. I can't help my laugh as well.

"Another first, Miss Steele, but I wouldn't mind taking you out again."

"Good", she sighs as she tries to catch her breath.

"I think our food is cold", I retort.

"I don't care", she responds.

"Come, I'll take you home", I say as I cautiously pull out of her and she winces in response. I remove her restraints and she rubs her wrists together.

"Are you okay?", I ask.

"Yes, Sir. Thank you for the date."

"My pleasure, Miss Steele." I lean down to kiss her and she reacts by twisting her fingers in my hair. This I can handle.

"Can I go back to your place? You won't have to pick me up for tomorrow."

"I never mind picking you up, Miss Steele, but I was thinking that you should visit a doctor before our visit tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I hate condoms, so I think you should see a specialist to prevent any pregnancy."

"Like a pill or a shot?"

"Precisely so."

"Okay. Does Sir recommend anyone for me to see?"

"Dr. Greene. She can come by my place if you wish."

"No, I'm fully capable of seeing her on my own. I'll come see you right after I'm done."

"Very well, Miss Steele. Now come, let's take you home. You need rest for what I have in mind for tomorrow."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**I'm sitting outside** Christian's penthouse, almost anxious to walk inside. This is it. I'm visiting the Red Room again to try things his way and see if I'm up to this arrangement that he wants.

He sent me a revised copy of the contract but I'm still unsure if this is what I want. I've never "surrender" myself to a man before, and while I have more information now, I still don't know what's going to happen in there.

We've already done so much but now I'm going to be a sex slave in his Play Room, following his rules rather than my own. He hasn't hurt me and our times together have been amazing, but this will prove if I want to go forward or not. If not, would he still want to be with me? I want to try but how far would I go?

There's only one way to know for sure, so I take a deep breath, climb out of my beautiful Audi that I named Kate, and walk into the penthouse.

 **I ride the elevator** with a pounding heart and pray to God that Christian doesn't notice. Once the doors open, I'm greeted by Taylor.

"Miss Steele", he says with a friendly smile.

"Hi, Taylor. Please call me Ana."

"Ana", he redirects before looking towards Christian for permission to leave. I didn't even notice him. Christian nods and I can tell he's on the phone. Taylor enters the elevator and I cautiously walk over to Christian; he sounds upset but never takes his eyes off of me.

"I don't care, it's costing too much as it is…I wanted the plans this morning, Ros…Well, he's a lazy asshole for not bringing me up to date. I approved this project so I need to know his plans as soon as they're made…Fine…Just keep me informed. I have to go, I'll talk to you later", he remarks before hanging up.

"I didn't mean to interrupt", I say timidly.

"You can interrupt me whenever you wish, Miss Steele", he answers as he offers to take my jacket. I shrug out of it and he lies it on the couch.

"Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing important."

"Do you always have problems at work?"

"Only when the wrong people are hired."

"What's going on?", I ask cautiously. He sighs and I worry if I overstepped a line.

We're trying a new mini solar satellite for homes for families with low incomes, but the designer changed some plans before I had a chance to see them. He was also supposed to call me this morning."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm just glad you aren't them", he says with a small twitch of his lips. He then caresses my cheek and I smile shyly up at him.

"How was your appointment?", he asks out of the blue. For a minute I wonder what he's referring to but quickly realize that he's talking about Dr. Greene.

"It was fine. We decided on a pill and set up a schedule. But…"

"What is it?", he asks with a hooded expression.

"She said that I couldn't engage in all sexual activity for at least four weeks after I start the pill." As I say this, he looks at me stunned and I can't hold it anymore. "I'm just joking", I whisper as I lick my bottom lip. He responds by kissing me tenderly and I give into his embrace. He backs me up until the backs of my legs touch the couch, and he gently pushes me down as he follows along. He raises my arms above my head as he deepens the kiss and I melt under him. When he pulls away, I smile sweetly up at him.

"Are you hungry?", he asks.

"Not for food", I whisper.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay."

 **He leads me upstairs** with my hand firmly in his and lets go as he retrieves his key from his pocket.

"Ready?" I nod. He then inserts the key, turns it, and walks in before me. I follow him closely behind and he closes the door. The room still looks the same since the last time I saw it and still possesses the womblike-ness that I experienced when I first saw it. I take a deep breath as Christian comes to face me. He takes my head in his hands and kisses me gently. I resist the urge to touch him since I know I won't get very far with that, and he bites my bottom lip, causing me to gasp as his tongue slides past and finds mine. I quietly moan at his touch and I struggle to find my breath s he releases me and I stare into his smoldering, gray eyes.

"Eyes down", he orders and I comply. "Take off your shoes." I obey and kick them off to the side.

"You may look at me now. Raise your arms." I submit as he slowly lifts my dress up my body. I shiver as his fingertips lightly brush against my skin.

"You have a beautiful body, Anastasia." He pulls the dress completely over my head and looks pleased that I'm not wearing a bra. I look down as he wanted. "I want you unashamed of your nakedness, you understand? I want your body just the way it is."

"Yes, Sir. I understand."

"Good. Turn around." I turn around and stare at the door. Christian takes my hair in his hands and starts braiding it.

"I always want you like this when you're in here. When I ask you to come, you'll be waiting for me by kneeling at the door in nothing but your panties", he says as he pulls out a hair tie and finishes. He gently grasps my arms and I gasp. "Do it now." I walk over to the door and do as he says.

"Hands flat on your thighs and keep your eyes down." I do as he commands and I can hear his satisfaction. "Good girl", he says quietly and I hear him leave the room. I take the opportunity to study the room again. I wonder why he chose red as the color. Does he prefer it or is there another meaning for it? I also wonder how long he's had this room and why. He said he had fifteen Submissives before me but how long did he have them and how did he meet them? I doubt there's a Submissive dating site but I still chuckle at the thought.

I examine the rest of the room and notice that there's no canes or paddles on the walls but just a few belts, whips and floggers. He removed them already? I know he said they were the most painful but I wasn't expecting him to take them out. It looks as if everything is still in its place and I can't help but wonder what he has in mind. He said I needed rest for it but he gave no clue as to what we would be doing.

As I sit there waiting for what feels like forever, I think back to our date last night and what happened before. I can't believe he fucked me in public, even though no-one would disturb us, at least I hoped they didn't. I'm also hoping that I'm not over-stepping. I started out as nothing more than an employee and now I'm suddenly waiting for him to use my body to his desire. I know he's complicated and also went against his comfort zone, but I'm still surprised by how far we've come. I can't explain it but I don't want this to end.

Soon, I hear Christian return and I chance a peek at him. He's shirtless and is wearing the jeans I saw in my dream, ripped at the knees and hanging just below the hips with the top button undone. He grabs some leather cuffs and brown, plaited leather riding crop, as well as some red rope. When he turns, I quickly look down and he drops the items right below the hanging grate.

"Good girl. I'll be sure to reward you for staying in place", she says with satisfaction. I grin but keep my eyes cast down. "Hold out your hand", he orders and I hold my hand with my arm bent above my head. He takes it and moves it my side inside with my palm upward. He then takes the riding crop and slowly runs it over my skin, tickling it as I can barely feel it. I then feel it disappear and then abruptly hit my hand. I gasp but keep my eyes away from Christian. I flex my hand but I'm not in pain. It only hurt a little.

"Did that hurt?"

"No."

"Did you like that?"

"Yes."

"You see, most of your fear is in your head. Come", he says as he reaches for my hand and I take it. I stand to my feet as he leads me under the grate by the door. He slips the crop in his back pocket before lowering the grate. He then picks up one of the leather cuffs and straps it on my wrist. He inserts two fingers to ensure that it's not too tight, and then takes a little hook at the end and attaches it the grate before repeating the same method with the other cuff. I stand at his mercy and he gazes at me in lust. He then runs his fingertips very lightly from my shoulders down to my sides. I shiver at the feel but don't ask him to stop.

"What are your safe words, Anastasia?"

"Red and yellow, Sir."

"I don't intend for you to use them, but I want you to keep them in mind at all times, understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Stop biting your lip. I know it's delicious but you don't need to be nervous around me."

"I'm not nervous, Sir…", I say quietly, and he soon understands my comment and forms a half-smirk on his face.

"I might have to fuck that smart mouth of yours, but that will have to wait for what I have in mind." My subconscious and inner goddess both gasp at his comment. I'm already panting, just waiting to see what he'll do.

Christian walks behind me and softly caresses my body with his large hands. He kisses my neck and I stretch my neck to give him better access. I quietly moan as he cups my breasts and gently bites my ear. He kisses my neck again, along with behind my ear and on my temple. He lowers his hand down to my clitoris and slides it inside my panties before cupping me hard. I feel his skillful fingers rub me agonizingly slow until he inserts his index finger carefully inside my hole, soon followed by his middle. He carefully pumps them and I struggle to keep my moans under control.

"It's okay. I want to hear you when you come", he whispers seductively before biting my ear again and tugging it. my head falls back at the pleasure and soon I feel my climax approaching.

"Christian…"

"Come for me baby. It won't be the first tonight." That's all it takes for me to fall apart and I come, hard. He slowly lets out his fingers and raises them to suck my juices off. He gives me one final kiss on my neck before walking to my front. He smiles seductively and lowers himself down my body, down _there_ once again. He kisses my belly and my breathing quickens at his touch. He then slides my panties down and I step out of them as he stands to his feet. He bunches up my panties before inhaling sharply in them. I gasp. He then takes the panties and stuffs them in his back pocket where he retrieves the crop. He slowly walks around me like a hungry vulture and lightly touches my body with the crop. I shudder at the contact and soon he's by my side with the crop placed on my backside. He rubs it with the crop and before I know it, the crop disappears and smacks my backside. I gasp and I'm panting hard.

"How does it feel?", he asks.

"Good, Sir. Very good." He smiles in satisfaction and then proceeds in bringing the crop to my front before hitting my nipple, instantly making it harder. He then hits my belly and down _there_ , almost causing me to come gloriously. He runs the crop over my clitoris and I know my arousal is soaking it. He then surprises me by bringing it to my mouth.

"Suck", he orders and I obey. I suck the tip and am instantly turned on by my own flavor. All too soon the crop leaves my mouth.

"Quiet", he whispers as he drops the crop on the floor and walks in front of me. I see him regain a foil packet from his front pocket and drop his jeans to the floor. I huff in amazement at his growing erection as it springs to my attention. He rips the foil packet with his teeth and rolls it on ever-so-slowly. He grabs my backside and lifts me up, catching me by surprise.

"Wrap your legs around me baby." I struggle to do as he says since I'm still weak from my orgasm, but I eventually manage to wrap around him and feel the tip of his manhood teasing my opening. I groan as he slowly enters me and I wonder how he can do this. He holds me tight and I watch in lust at his hips rocking back and forth as he pounds me hard. It feels so different when I'm upright.

"So tight", he remarks through gritted teeth. My mouth drops as I feel every inch of him going deeper and deeper, hitting my walls so deliciously well. He then kisses me hard and I can't contain my moans as his rocking becomes faster. I can hear a deep groan in his throat but he never slows down. He bits my lip again and I gasp as his tongue slides past my lips and finds my own. I hungrily return the kiss, doing my best to match his every movement. Soon, I feel my walls tightening and I know I'm close when he pulls away.

"Come for me baby", he says as I watch the sweat dripping down his beautiful chest, straight down to his pubic hair. I'm sweating just as much. Finally, I call out an unrecognizable version of his name as another orgasm rips through my body and leaves me sagging in his grip.

"Fuck, Ana. Baby!", he calls out and I watch as his body stills as he comes hard. He kisses me chastely and then unhooks the cuffs, holding me carefully so I don't fall. I wrap my arms around his neck as he lowers us down to the floor. We're both breathing hard and I rest my head on his shoulder, careful not to touch anywhere else. He smooths away my hair as the sweat sticks to it and I briefly close my eyes to revel in his scent. He smells of sex and Christian. I want to be used to that after this.

"So beautiful. How do you feel?", he asks as he holds me tenderly.

"Fine, Sir", I confess.

"I want to do one more thing with you, then you can rest."

"Okay", I respond sleepily. He chuckles at my comment before helping me to my feet. He removes the leather cuffs and takes my hand as he leads me to the bed. He takes my hands and expertly ties them together with the rope. It reminds me of the rope I used to sell at Clayton's, although I never would've pictured me as its use. He finishes and directs me to lean forward. I tiredly comply as he ties the rope through the loops on the bed. He pulls it so that I lean forward more.

"Hold onto the post. If you let go, I'll spank you. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir." He removes the condom he's wearing and tosses it on the floor. I do my best to hold onto the post but the sweat causes my hands to slip. In response, Christian smacks me hard.

"Hold tight, or I will do it again."

"Please Sir."

"You must behave, Miss Steele and I'm a man of my words. Hold on." I grip the post as tightly as I can and I can hear his approval.

He runs his hand up my thigh and I gasp as he touches the sensitive area from the last time he was there. He then kicks my foot to the side and grips my hair as he wraps it around his hand and pulls gently. I can't move. He then grips himself as he ever-so-slowly enters me again. I grind against him greedily to feel him more.

"Eager as ever, Miss Steele", he snickers. Soon, I feel his hips rocking back and forth and I struggle to hold the post. I try my best to match his movements but it's hopeless as he's holding me in place. I hear him grunt as he slides in and out of me, filling me with his impressive length. I try to keep my moans down but I'm helpless by his overwhelming hold on my body. I feel my walls tightening again and I hear Christian hiss through clenched teeth before falling apart.

 **Christian holds me like a child** as I rest my tired body on his chest. We try desperately to catch our breath and are quiet in each other's embrace.

"That was really nice", I whisper.

"I'm in awe of you. You did well, Anastasia."

"I had a good teacher", I smirk.

"How do you feel?"

"Sore."

"Good", he smirks down at me. I can't hide my smile.

"Shall I take you to bed?", he asks me. I look up at him with horror in my eyes.

"For sleep", he laughs at my expression.

"Yes, Sir. I would appreciate that very well."

He stands to his feet, holding me close, and takes me to the door. He leads me down the hallway to my bedroom and carries me inside.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**I shift in my sleep** as I still feel a little sore from my time in the Red Room. I look at my clock and it reads 5:22. How long was I asleep? I wearily sit up and can faintly hear music coming from downstairs. As I'm getting up, I notice something on a nearby chair. It's a dress with matching shoes lying on the floor. When did he leave this? I look around for my panties but can't find them, even beside or under the dress. I remember that Christian held onto them during our time in the Play Room, but even with that in mind, why hasn't he given them back by now? Is he doing this on purpose? I decide to give him a taste of his own medicine and get dressed in what I have. I quickly freshen up in the bathroom and head downstairs.

I see Christian standing by a large window in the great room as "Witchcraft" plays in the background. He turns and notices me before approaching me.

"Hello, Anastasia. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, Mr. Grey. Where are we going?"

"Remember my mother mentioned dinner?"

"Yes."

"I figured I could introduce you to my family. Mia wouldn't forgive me if I didn't."

"She sounds nice", I giggle.

"At times, I'll admit", he replies with a half-smile. "Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes, Sir", I reply knowing full well what he's referring to. He looks at me shocked but I can still see the amusement in his expression.

"Dance with me", he remarks as he holds his hands out for mine. I take them and he pulls me closer. He twirls me around the floor and I feel like a schoolgirl in his arms. He can really move.

"I remember this song", I say quietly as I remember the last time we danced to this my first night before he made love to me. I smile fondly at the memory. It seems so long ago now.

"Please proceed with what you're leading me to", Christian quietly sings to me along with Sinatra. I can't hide my girlish giggle as I look up at him and he smiles back down at me. He then leans down and kisses me tenderly, taking me by surprise. I curl my fingers in his hair as he deepens the kiss and pulls me hard against his body. I can feel his erection from his jeans and I smirk against his lips.

"As much as I wish to fuck you again, my mother is anxious to see you."

"Are you ever gonna get tired of me?"

"I hope not." As he says this, I see an unfamiliar look in his eyes that I can't quite comprehend. Before I can come to a conclusion, he takes my hand, turns off the music, and leads me to the elevator. Pushing my thoughts aside, I follow him, panty-less, as he takes me to meet his family.

 **The drive feels long** and all I can think about is the fact that I am the first girl Christian is introducing to his family. I know Grace and Elliot have already met me but I'm still hoping to make a good first impression on Christian's father and Mia. As I think about it, we've gone through a lot together and it hasn't even been three months since I met him for the first time. I start to worry if I'm moving too fast for him since neither one of us is used to this kind of relationship, with or without the contract, and if all of this is alright for him to handle. I also wonder how he feels about me or if I'm still just a Submissive to him, regardless of being referred to as his girlfriend. We haven't really talked about it so it's hard to see what's going on. I'm happy and he seems to be as well, but where will we go if I sign the contract, or even if I don't sign it? Will he still be committed to me or how long will we last? Does he want to go longer with me and after our time "expires", so to speak, will that be it? Will I just be a distant memory or would we keep in touch? I wish I had all the answers but considering who I'm with, I don't guarantee that I'll get those answers anytime soon. At least I have a lot to look back on for now, especially after my first time in the Red Room. That was beyond erotic and I'm hoping he takes me back sooner rather than later. He seemed to enjoy it too and I'm glad I didn't have to worry too much about him hurting me, at least to what I couldn't contain in the moment. I smirk at the thought.

"What's so amusing, Anastasia?", Christian suddenly asks, interrupting my thoughts.

"I was just thinking about the Red Room", I confess.

"And how was it?"

"Hot. It went beyond my expectations."

"I'm pleased to hear that, Miss Steele. I look forward to taking you back in there."

"I am too", I remark. Christian takes my hand and tenderly kisses my knuckles.

"Another first, Miss Steele."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"You said that a friend of yours introduced you to your, um, lifestyle. What did you mean?"

"I wanted to start my own business and she gave me money to do so, if I did something for her in return."

"What was that?"

"Fuck her." My eyes go wide at his comment.

"She raped you?"

"No, I consented to her advances. In a backlash, she also showed me this part of my life. She tried seducing me when I was fifteen though, but her new offer started sometime after I was already in college. I still wonder if it was worth it."

"Does your mother know that?" I can hardly believe what I'm hearing.

"No. I told you, I prefer my privacy. Besides, she's a friend of hers as well."

"What's her name?"

"Elena Lincoln."

"How long did your, um, arrangement last?"

"I was her Submissive for six years. Now we're partners and I own the beauty salons that she bought."

"You still talk to her?"

"I confide in her. We're nothing more than friends."

"So, she's the reason why you're a Dominant? Mrs. Robinson?" He laughs at my comment.

"Mrs. Robinson. I'll tell her you said that. And yes, she is."

"How can you still be talking to her? She forced you into something that you didn't ask for and yet you still consider her a friend of yours?"

"Ana, she showed me a side of myself that I didn't know existed. By giving up control, I felt free. From responsibility; from making decisions. I felt safe. I might not have asked for it but she really helped me when I needed her too. I might not have had any friends or girlfriends, but I still enjoy being in control."

"Why do you need to be in control? Couldn't you have found that on your own?"

"No, Anastasia. I couldn't. Without Elena, I would be in jail or dead." I shudder at his words. So, he _did_ fuck someone to get to where he is. I suddenly feel sick.

"Hey", he says gently as he kisses my hand. "Don't worry about this. I've accepted it and Elena is nothing more than a friend now. Just let it go, okay? It's over."

"How can I? She's a pervert that took advantage of you."

"Don't call her that", he replies with an intense look in his eyes and I know that he's angry. I snatch my hand away before he can react any further.

"Why not? Friends don't do that, Christian."

"I didn't want it but it just happened as it is. I'm not proud of it but I still live with it every day of my life. It's part of me."

"What is, being fucked by a pervert?"

"Anastasia, enough."

"What are those marks on your body? Did she do that to you?"

"What? No, of course not. I had them before I met her."

"Then who did?"

"I don't want to talk about it. We're almost to my parent's house so behave or I will spank you."

"As long as I don't have to meet your so-called friend."

"Fine. Now enough!", he almost shouts. I gaze out the window with my arms crossed and a childish pout on my face. No wonder he's never dated before. He was too busy getting laid by a troll bitch of a woman. My stomach starts knotting at this information but I also start pondering over something else.

"Are they burns?", I ask carefully as I finally look at Christian.

"I had a rough start in life."

"Who did that to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm just trying to understand you more. I'm not mad at you because of Mrs. Robinson and frankly, I'm angrier at her than I am at you. It's just upsetting that you started all this" I wave my hide in a wide gesture to emphasize my point. "by her. I'm sorry for being insensitive."

"I don't blame you Anastasia, but she's not a monster. I could've said no but I didn't, and she didn't force me to give a response to her proposal. She just offered it and let me decide on my own."

"Was she your first?"

"Yes. She was. Her husband wasn't too thrilled about our affair."

"She was married?"

"Yes. Her husband walked in on us and almost beat the shit out of her. If I hadn't been there, he might've killed her or at least injured her badly enough for her to be sent to the hospital."

"Oh my God."

"Needless to say, he divorced her the next morning and she hasn't seen him since."

"Has she had, um, other Submissives?"

"I believe so. She's also brought my other Submissives to me in the past."

"Have you regretted any of them?"

"Not necessarily, but some of them wanted more with me and I wasn't willing to go that far with them. Others just wanted out or found someone else."

"Oh."

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Mysterious as ever, Miss Steele."

"Same as you, Mr. Grey."

 **Finally** , we arrive at the Grey's house and Taylor comes to open my door for me. I thank him and climb out, immediately followed by Christian. He takes my hand, excuses Taylor, and leads me to the front of the house. He rings the doorbell and a servant, I'm assuming, opens the door in no time at all.

"Mr. Grey! What a pleasant surprise", she says ever-too-brightly and I can tell that she has a Southern accent. She instantly opens the door for us after batting her eyelashes at Christian. She offers to take my jacket for me and I graciously give it to her as it's too hot for me to handle, or maybe it's my current mood. I don't know which.

"Welcome, darling. It's so good to see you again", Grace exclaims from the staircase as she comes and gives Christian a kiss on each cheek. She notices me and pulls me into a warm hug and I accept her embrace.

"It's good to see you too, Ana. Welcome to our home", she says with a gentle and warm smile.

"Thank you, Grace. Your home is beautiful."

"Well, it's not Buckingham Palace but at least it has electricity and warmth", she jokes. I feel lucky for Christian having her as his mother.

"Is she here?", I hear someone call out from the top of the stairs and excitedly comes running to pull Christian into a big bear hug, completely catching him off-track. I'm assuming this is Mia.

"Hi, big brother! I've missed you so much and Paris was a drag without you there", she says excitedly before catching my eye.

"I'm sure it was. Mia, this is my new employee, Anastasia Steele. Ana, this is my sister Mia." Before I can respond, Mia pulls me into a hug and squeeze me tight, obviously happy to see me. I guess Christian's family are huggers and I feel more at ease in their presence.

"Hi. It's so nice to meet you", I reply as I try to catch my breath. She's strong but I like her instantly. I then see an older gentleman approach Christian to shake his hand.

"Hello, Son. It's good to have you back in our home."

"Me too, Dad. This is Anastasia Steele, my newest employee at GEH. Ana, this is my father, Carrick."

"Oh yes, welcome Anastasia. Please make yourself at home", Carrick responds as he also gives me a welcoming hug. I can get used to meet this family.

"It's great seeing Christian finally get a girlfriend. We never thought he would since he's married to his work", Mia jokes as she flips her long, black hair behind her ear. Christian looks annoyed at her comments but still manages a smile as best he can. Maybe this is why he doesn't like being around his family. I feel sorry for him as I take his hand in mine and give it a gentle squeeze. He returns the sudden gesture and caresses my knuckles with his fingertips. I smile at his response.

"At least I have a work to be married to, Mia. How were your cooking classes?"

"Ugh, I hated them and my boss was the biggest asshole you could ever meet. He never stopped yelling at me for every mistake I made and I couldn't wait to get away from him. No-one was really nice to me for the four months I was there."

"It's hard to believe that they weren't drawn to your Mia-charm. Maybe Paris was too much for you", Christian says with a half-smile.

"Or I was too much for Paris", she groans and then says something in French that I can't understand. I smile politely as Grace announces that dinner is served. I'm relieved as Christian leads me into the dining room but as we enter, he stops in his tracks. Across the room is a middle-aged woman, about the same as Grace, standing by the kitchen talking to the servant that welcomed us when we arrived. Who is she?

"Shit", I hear Christian mutter under his breath. He quickly pulls out my chair for me to sit down and goes to talk to the woman who too-warmly expresses her happiness to see him. She kisses both of his cheeks and non-too-subtly rubs his arm in a friendly manner. I can't tell who she is but Christian obviously knows her far too well. As I watch their exchange, it suddenly hits me hard. It's Elena. He's talking to Elena. My mouth drops and I do my best to hide my reaction.

Before I can worry about it any further, I notice Kate and Elliot entering the room and my thoughts halt as I tell them hi as they sit down across from me. Elliot pulls out Kate's chair for him and she shows a perfect smile as she thanks his advances. I've never seen her this happy before but it certainly is refreshing for me to see. I hope Elliot lasts for a while for her sake. I wouldn't mind seeing him more often either.

 **The meal is delicious** but Christian still seems a little on edge by the woman that greeted him earlier. He tries to hide it but I can tell he's a little uncomfortable, or angry? I can't tell which.

"Ana, Grace tells me your mother lives in Savannah. Do you see her often?", Carrick asks me, interrupting my confusion and thoughts.

"Not as often as I'd like to but I am planning on seeing her soon", I reply.

"Really? When were you planning on going?"

"Tomorrow or the day after if I can. I'm sure Christian will give me a few days off", I joke but as I look at Christian, he unexpectedly looks very angry at me. Shit. I forgot to tell him about my trip. I shift in my seat as I try to avoid his gaze.

"That sounds wonderful. Now if only Christian could visit us more than once a month", Carrick jokes and I politely laugh along. Just then, Christian grabs my knee and gives it a gently squeeze under the tablecloth. I shift again as I try to act normal.

"So, Kate, how long have you been seeing Elliot?", Mia asks in Kate's direction and I'm grateful that the attention is no longer on me.

"A few weeks now. We met at a café and haven't been able to stay away since. He even helped Ana and me move to our new apartment."

"Along with Ethan, José and Christian. I'm surprised Mr. Warmth actually left his office for more than some stupid meetings", Elliot jokes in response.

"At least I have a life outside of the bedroom, Lelliot", Christian responds. _Lelliot?_

"Not as much fun, but it's still worth it", Elliot says as he leans forward to give Kate a peck on the cheek and she giggles in response. I stare down at the floor as Christian squeeze my knee harder.

"When were you gonna tell me about Georgia? This is news to me", he whispers in my ear.

"I wasn't planning on going."

"You seem sure now. Is it because of Elena?"

"What? No. I was planning this before you told me about her."

"I thought we agreed on discussion."

"Christian, I haven't seen her in a while and I'm not planning on staying for long. I just forgot is all."

"How can I trust you if you don't tell me these things?"

"It's just a visit."

"Away from me." He then removes his hand from my lap and directs his attention to Grace.

"Mother, I would like to show Ana the grounds. We won't be long."

"Okay, dear. We'll be having dessert soon but we can wait for you two."

"There's no need. Please, we'll be back soon", he responds as he stands and holds out his hand for me. I accept it and follow him to the kitchen and outside. He's walking fast and I can hardly keep up in my heels that he gave me earlier.

"Christian, I cannot walk that fast in these shoes", I remark and before I know it, he bends down and lifts me over his shoulder, carrying me to a boathouse a few yards away.

"Christian, you have no right to be mad. I wasn't even planning on going."

"Well, I am mad. Palm-twitchingly mad", he growls as he smacks me hard, causing me to yelp. He carries me the boathouse and walks up a long flight of stairs until he finally slides me down his chest and sets me down in front of him. I'm breathing heavily as he cradles my face and I'm forced to stare into his eyes.

"Please don't hurt me", I whimper. Christian looks at me confused.

"Why do you think I want to hurt you?"

"I thought you were going to punish me."

"Ana, I always want to punish you but you can tell me no at all times. Don't you know that?"

"I'm trying, Christian", I whisper. As I say this, his expression softens as he gently caresses my face and I lean into his touch.

"I know you are."

"You're just so confusing sometimes."

"I know. It's just the way I am."

"I know, but…"

"What is it?" I take a deep breath.

"You say that I need to trust you, but how can I when you're like this? I really am trying but I don't know what to expect from you. You're always so, distant towards me and it's hard to understand what you're thinking or what you'll do to me, and it scares me. How can I be your Submissive when I don't even know how you'll be from now or how you'll react when I misbehave?" After I say this, he removes his hands and runs one through his hair as if to control himself. I'm already worried that I stepped too far.

"Ana, you've already pleased me by being my Submissive."

"But I haven't signed the contract and we did more before you even told me about it. And now with this, how can I feel that this will be worth it? We can't even sleep in the same bed together and you won't let me touch you."

"If you would sign the contract, you wouldn't have to…"

"Why do you care so much about the contract, Christian? Don't you like me the way I am?"

"Of course, I do."

"Then why are you trying to change me?"

"I'm not. It's…"

"I need more. I want more."

"Hearts and flowers? That's not something that I know."

"Would you be willing to try it with me or is this never gonna work? Contract or not?"

"I don't know."

"Will you ever know?"

"I don't know." I scoff and sit down on the bed beside the door.

"Do I mean anything to you?"

"Ana, please."

"What?"

It's you that's changing me." I look up at him in surprise. Change? How?

"Then let me touch you", I say as I stand and reach for him. He tenses by my touch. "Let me", I say gently before leaning up to kiss him deeply. He quickly possesses my mouth and I twist my fingers in his hair as I return the embrace. I pull away, breathing hard, and wrap his arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry", I whisper.

"Do you really have to go to Georgia?"

"Yeah, I really do. I need to clear my mind and get away from this all." As I say this, I then remember what I saw earlier.

"Was that Elena?", I ask.

"Yes."

"Why is she here?"

"I don't know. I didn't know she was invited."

"She looked like more than a friend down there", I whisper.

"She's nothing more than that. I told you this."

"Is she allowed to touch you?"

"Ana, no-one has touched me. Not even her." I stare at him with wide-eyes.

"Why?"

"I can't bear to be touched."

"Did somebody hurt you?"

"It's in the past. Just forget it." As I look at him, I can tell this is hard for him to talk about.

"Okay."

"Just trust me, Anastasia. I only want you."

As he says this, I find myself agreeing. He's already gone too far with me and I feel as though I pushed him to do so. I decided to give him a chance and he's already given me more than I could have ever hoped for. I don't know what it is but I still feel drawn to him and although he's presented some unfamiliar emotions that I can't explain, I still want this just as badly as he does with me. Maybe we can make this work but I'm still unsure if we can.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Me and Christian** make our way downstairs as everyone is busy laughing and chatting about their days. I don't see Elena anywhere and quite frankly, I'm relieved. After what Christian told me, I don't care about meeting her and I hope that I never will.

As Christian starts chatting with his siblings about their careers, I decide to head out for some fresh air to clear my mind a little.

I can't believe what Christian told me but it does explain a great deal. If this is why he's so closed off, why does he feel that he has to be around me? Was he worried I might judge him? If so, he has nothing to worry about. I couldn't imagine judging him for a situation unbeknownst to his youth but at least I now know who's responsible for him even being this way. How could she do that? Was Christian the first or had she done this before? I hope not.

As I stand there trying to ponder over this, I decide to go back in and be with Christian but someone stops me before I can.

"Anastasia?" I turn around and my blood runs cold. In front of me is the troll bitch that I wanted to avoid and I have half a mind to just walk away.

"I'm sorry, I was just heading inside", I retort.

"Listen, I just wanted to talk to you for a moment if that's okay", she says gently.

"I know who you are and quite honestly, I don't wish to speak to you at the moment. Excuse me", I reply but before I can walk away, she takes my arm and stops me in my tracks.

"Ana, I'm not the enemy here."

"After what Christian said, I have to say otherwise", I say as I take my arm out of her grasp.

"Please. I was just bored from my marriage and I wanted out. Christian helped me feel alive again and I just wanted to return the favor for him. Without me, he wouldn't have his career."

"He's smart. I think he could've started it without your interruption."

"It wasn't an interruption dear. He was grateful for me and look where it got him. College was too hard for him and I gave him an opportunity to start a new life with success in his wake. I was only trying to look out for him."

"By forcing him to fuck you" I say a little louder than I expected.

"I didn't force him, Anastasia. He agreed all on his own."

"It sounded regretful from his retelling."

"You know, I'm surprised he told you so much about his past and about me. I was the only one he ever opened up to, aside from Taylor and Gail of course."

"I don't find that hard to believe." Though I wonder why he opened up to me at all.

"Listen to me, I don't blame you for being angry and confused and I understand exactly how you feel. However, I still want to tell you that Christian is not a man that needs to be hurt more than he already is. I'm just hoping that he doesn't rely on you to save him. He needs nothing more than a Submissive in his life, and I just don't feel as if you're up to the challenge of being more than his girlfriend."

"How would you know? He was your Submissive and that was your own doing, not his."

"Because I know him. He's been scarred Ana, and I don't need another woman in his life to leave him feeling the way he does now. His mother already left him and I don't want you to leave him as well."

"Grace? Why would she leave him?"

"Oh, he didn't tell you did he?"

"Tell me what?" She responds by reaching in her purse and pulls out a picture and hands it to me. I look at it and it shows a young woman around my age with a melancholy appearance on her face. She's also wearing worn clothes to big for her body and almost looks as if she hasn't washed herself for weeks. Why would Elena give me this?

"I'll let him tell you she is. She really hurt him and I don't want you to do the same."

"What do I have to gain from hurting Christian? I think you hurt him enough as it is. I should be more concerned about your intentions, and not for his benefit."

"I guess Christian was right about you, but I'm serious. If you hurt him, I won't be so nice."

"I don't think 'nice' describes you. And regardless of what you say, whatever happens between me and Christian is none of your goddamn business, so do us both a favor and stay the fuck away from us." Just then, I hear the front door opening and see Christian walk toward us with an irritated look on his face.  
"Elena, what are you doing here?", he almost yells in her direction.

"Am I not allowed to visit you once in a while?"

"I don't mind you visiting but stop harassing my girlfriend."

"I'm not harassing her, Christian. I just don't want her to wound your heart any further. You shouldn't be with her. I'm concerned for your protection."

"I don't need protection, Elena, and I don't need you to tell me how to live my life."

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have a life!", Elena screams and I'm almost tempted to slap her. I take Christian's hand in mine and watch as he somewhat calms down by my embrace.

"What you fail to realize is the kind of man Christian already is, Elena. You might have given him the money but he was able to make it on his own after that. He's a smart and successful man with a growing company and you had nothing to do with that."

"Ana, please", Christian says through clenched teeth but the expression in his eyes doesn't match his anger.

"I tried being nice to you Anastasia, but don't think I didn't warn you. I've been where you are and nothing ever lasts. Nothing."

"I think it's time for you to leave, Elena. I don't need this bullshit tonight."

"Fine. Call me later if you want to talk. I'm always here for you, Christian."

"I know", is all he says back. Elena leaves us and I check to see if Christian is alright.

"I would like to go now please", I ask nervously.

"Fine", he replies and leads me back to say goodbye to his family.

 **"** **It was so lovely to meet you Anastasia**. Please visit us again soon", Grace says as she gives me a farewell hug.

"Of course, Grace", I say as I try to hide my anger from earlier. I can tell Christian is too.

"I'll see you tomorrow", Christian remarks as he starts to leave. Before he can, Mia hugs him tight as if she's afraid he won't come back. It's heartbreaking.

"I'm so happy for you big brother. Try to keep this one around, okay?", she asks as she pulls away.

"Okay", Christian responds and with one final goodbye, he leads me back to the car and Taylor opens the door. Has he been here this whole time? Christian lets me climb in first and follows soon after. Taylor then gets in, starts the engine, and we're finally gone from the reality I wish I had never been exposed to. Why did Elena feel the need to warn me about breaking Christian? I'm not close to that, am I? And why is it any of her goddamn business? I don't need to take advice from someone like her and I'm still wondering how Christian could ever be associated with her. She's only brought more pain and distance into his world, so how could he feel as if she's helped him regain himself from his past? It doesn't make sense and I'm almost scared to see how he feels about it. I glance at him and see that he's lost in thought.

"What did you hear?", I ask quietly.

"Enough", he coldly answers without gazing at me. I then remember the picture that Elena gave to me and didn't realize that I was still holding it after Christian took me away.

"Who is she?", I ask as I show him the picture. He finally looks my way but remains impassive as he glances at the picture.

"No-one of importance. Did Elena give that to you?"

"She said that your mother left you."

"She's not wrong", he sighs.

"Christian, talk to me", I say gently.

"It's nothing. Just drop it."

"Was she one of your Submissives?", I ask before I can stop myself. Christian gives me a look as if he can't believe what I just said.

"She was my mother. That's all I want to say about it." His mother?

"I thought Grace was your mother?"

"She's my adoptive mother. My real one died when I was four." As he says this, my heart sinks.

"You're an orphan?"

"Yes. Me, Elliot and Mia were all adopted but I haven't abundantly accepted them as my family. I only refer to them as such for their own benefit."

"Were you adopted when you were four?"

"Yes, but that's a matter of public record. I don't want to talk about it." I take the hint and drop the subject. I give his hand a gentle squeeze for comfort and he returns the gesture. I feel my heart breaking over what he's just told me. Is that why he needed Elena in his life? To forget? I can't imagine that only being the case and I can't accept the fact either. There has to be more about it but I'm too overwhelmed to question it further. I stare out at the scenery as we ride in silence, contemplating everything that's occurred tonight and wishing I could erase it. with Christian, I find that impossible.

 **It's almost an hour** and we haven't said a word since leaving. I want to talk more about Elena but I know it won't help as Christian wasn't too pleased to see her. If she wasn't supposed to be there then why was she invited? My heart tugs at the thought that Grace or anyone in Christian's family knows nothing about his history and I can't help thinking that it's been happening for a while now, leaving them in the dark and having them worrying about him so often. It must be painful to live with and I feel a sudden sense of compassion that I'm not the only one who's been given very little to comprehend in hopes of understanding why he is the way he is. I then feel a strong antagonism towards Elena for bringing that out of him but also question if he did it to himself as well. I wish I knew but I can't bring myself to ask. It's been a hard-enough night as it is and I need time to reflect on it. I wonder briefly if we should talk about Georgia instead but I don't want to upset him any further.

"Can you take me home, please? We both have work tomorrow", I say after a moment.

"Stay with me tonight", he replies.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I need rest after tonight."

"How long are you staying in Georgia?"

"Just a few days. I can do some work there if you need me to", I say, although I would much rather spend time with my mother than think about my difficulties with Christian. I don't need a reminder of how fucked-up our situation is and I'm hoping my absence can be a good distraction for me.

"Spend time with your mother. I can have someone else fill in for you while you're gone", he says in a low tone. Is he upset that I'm leaving or just by what happened tonight? As always, I can't read his expression.

"Are you mad that I'm leaving?"

"I'm mad that you didn't tell me about your trip. I need to know these things, Anastasia. I'm upset that you couldn't tell me before tonight."

"I just need to get away for a while."

"Away from me it sounds like."

"Christian, that's not what I meant."

"I'll have Taylor drive you to the airport. Just tell him when as you're leaving."

"Why do I always have to ask for your permission? I shouldn't have to ask you about things like this and you can't decide what I do with my life. It shouldn't be up to you and I should have range from your control freak persona."

"I'm used to getting my own way, Anastasia."

"Well that's pretty fucked up at this point." Christian looks at me as if I've grown three heads.

"It's just fifty shades", he responds quietly.

"I know it is. I just wish I knew why."

"Remember when you said you were trying? I am as well, Anastasia but this is something that I'm not used to."

"I wonder why", I say in an attempt at a joke. Fortunately, Christian forms a small smile in response.

"Fair point as ever, Miss Steele."

"Likewise, Mr. Grey."

"I'm sorry Elena gave you a hard time. I wasn't expecting her to be there or else I would have warned you in advance."

"She's surprised by what you've told me. She said only her, Taylor and Mrs. Jones knew."

"They've known for years. I just haven't talked about it recently to anyone."

"So, all this time they knew about our, um, arrangement?"

"Yes. I trust Taylor and Gail needed to know before finding something on her own."

"Do any of your other employees know?"

"They only know what I tell them. Everyone knows not to ask around me."

"Must be nice having it all then."

"It's my life. It's hard to walk away from."

"I guess it's hard being you", I reply with a smirk.

"Are you making fun of me, Miss Steele?"

"I wouldn't dare, Mr. Grey."

"As much as I wish to punish you, it's been a long day and you need your rest for tomorrow."

"Thank you Sir for being so considerate for my health."

"I always keep your health in mind, Anastasia but it's more for your benefit than my own."

"I'm sure it is."

"When do you plan on leaving?"

"Tomorrow after work if that's okay."

"I'll have Taylor pick you up then." I don't see the point in arguing so I nod in response and smile sweetly.

"I'll miss you", I whisper and I know deep down that I mean it.

"I know. I'll miss you too", he responds as he takes my hand and kisses each knuckle in turn.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**It's a long day** but I'm grateful for the distraction. Christian's given me a lot of paperwork to go over and I can't help but wonder if it's because I'll be leaving soon. I'm not leaving for good so I don't know what he's so worried about or maybe it's just because of last night. Of all people, I had to meet Elena Lincoln and Christian had to witness our conversation. If I see her again it'll be too soon.

As I'm filing some paperwork, I look up to see Ros approaching me and she looks concerned. Why?

"Ana, can I talk to you for a minute please?"

"Is something wrong Ros?"

"I'm afraid so. Come. I don't want Christian to see." I take her advice and follow her to her office. She opens the door for me and allows me to go in before her. She motions for me to sit down at her desk and I obey without complaint. She sits across from me and I can tell she's serious. Taking a deep breath, she begins.

"How long has it been going on?", she asks. I look at her quizzically.

"I'm sorry?"

"Your relationship with Christian."

"I've been working here for about three months now. We've grown attached."

"That's not what I'm talking about. How long have you been dating?" _Shit._ How am I supposed to answer that?

"A few weeks now."

"When did it start?"

"When we were in New York I guess. It kind of escalated without us realizing it."

"Hmm. I was hoping it wasn't true. Ana, we have a strict policy of co-workers dating and it's even worse that you're with our own CEO and I'm sure he would tell you the same. I'm afraid we have to let you go."

"What? But we keep it professional."

"I can see that but someone came to my attention and told me about your relationship. How they found out, I don't know but I can't allow you and Christian to be intimately involved beyond your working relationship. I'm sorry." I'm speechless. Who told her about me and Christian? I thought we were being careful.

"Listen, I know Christian doesn't have a standard of, um, dating his employees but we're really doing nothing wrong and anything that happens between is outside of the office."

"Ana, I've seen how you two interact and anyone with half a brain knows that something is going on. Your only choice is to either find a new job or break-up with Christian. If it was up to me, I would want to keep you around but I can't. I'm sorry but I can't break company procedures."

"Where am I supposed to go then?"

"Well, Christian doesn't know this and I don't think his approval will be on point, but since you've been doing well and he seems quite pleased with you, I made a few calls to find a replacement position for you. The one that stood out was Seattle Independent Publishing and they're very interested in having you work for them. Even Christian is interested in their work."

"What would I be doing?"

"Reading mostly but you would be an assistant to one of the editors, Jack Hyde. Him and the head of HR, Elizabeth Morgan, are very interested in meeting you."

"When would they like to see me?"

"After your shift today if that would be alright."

"No, I can't. I have plans."

"It will only take a moment and I can let Christian know of your absence. Unless you wish to tell him yourself?" _Holy cow._ He won't react well to that. Even my subconscious and inner goddess don't know what to say or how to react. They're as silent as I am.

"No, that's fine. I'll, um, tell him when I can."

"I really am sorry about this Ana. We've enjoyed having you here with us."

"I know. I'm not mad and I understand completely. I'll just finish up here and go meet with Mr. Hyde after my shift."

"Sounds good and I'll leave it up to you to tell Christian. He'll be very upset to see you go." _Don't I know it._

"I know. I have to go. Thank you for everything Ros."

"My pleasure, Ana. Good luck."

"I'll see you around", I say as I stand to leave. How am I supposed to tell Christian this?

 **After my shift** , I head for Christian's office to say goodbye. I hesitantly raise my hand and knock. He calls me in and I carefully make my way inside.

"Hello, Anastasia."

"I'm leaving for Georgia now."

"Taylor's waiting outside for you."

"Okay."

"Is everything alright, Ana?"

"I'm just going to miss you is all. I wish you were coming with me."

"I know. Me too", He responds as he walks over to me and gently caresses my face. He then leans down and kisses me and I've fallen into his touch again. I've enjoyed working for him so much and it doesn't feel real to be leaving. At least we still have our relationship. I feel more alive and I don't want to imagine life without him. He's awoken it since we first met.

"Be safe. Call me when you land", he says as he pulls away and kisses my forehead.

"I will."

"Stay as long as you need."

"Maybe we can visit the Red Room when I get back", I joke.

"I would enjoy that, Miss Steele." I smile shyly at him.

"I have to go", I reply but just then Andrea, Christian's PA, calls him on the intercom. He releases me and presses a button.

"Christian, Dr. Flynn is on line two for you."

"Tell him to wait. I'll be with him in a minute."

"Yes, Sir", she replies before a loud buzz is heard and Christian hangs up. He comes to kiss me one more time and I'm almost tempted to stay a little longer.

"Have fun", he says quietly and I'm half-tempted to stay a little longer.

"I'll text you later", is all I can manage as I kiss his cheek and turn on my heel as I head for the door. I ride the elevator in silence with a box of my things and it feels like forever until I hear the **ping** from the doors. I see Taylor standing by an Audi and he smiles professionally when I approach him.

"Hi Taylor", I say meekly.

"Hello, Miss Steele", he responds authoritatively.

"What does it have to take for you to call me Ana?", I ask as he takes my things from me and starts to load them into the car.

"Ana. Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes but, um, could we make one quick stop on the way? Please?"

"Of course. Where?"

"Seattle Independent Publishing." He looks at me with his eyebrows raised and I feel compelled to explain why.

"Is something wrong, Ana?", he asks concerned.

"I'll tell you on the way. Can you promise not to tell Christian, um, Mr. Grey? I want to tell him myself."

"As you wish", he responds and holds my door open for me. He closes it and soon we're off.

 **"** **I don't know how they knew** but we were always so careful", I explain as I've just finished telling Taylor of what happened during work.

"It does sound odd and I'm sorry that it occurred. Mr. Grey enjoyed having you as an employee."

"He does? I mean, he did?"

"Yes, ma'am. I've never seen him talk of someone as often as he does you. He certainly seems happier whenever you're around and I think it's rubbing off on everyone that knows him well."

"How well do you know him?"

"Very well, ma'am."

"And about us?"

"I've known for a while about what he does when you're around."

"Meaning, um, the Red Room?" I'm almost scared to know the answer.

"Yes, ma'am." _Shit._ Now I feel too exposed to Taylor. I hope he hasn't heard or viewed us. I shudder at the thought.

"Have you told anyone about us?"

"It's not my place to say, Ana."

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, Ana. In my honest opinion, I hope he keeps you around for a while. None of his other Submissives have ever had this effect on him, if you don't mind my saying."

"Has he ever had, um, feelings for them?"

"Never beyond the Red Room. He's gone too far with you since you entered his life and I can tell that he's left an impact on you as well, if it's not too bold to say ma'am."

"That he has. I'm very happy with him and I'm sorry that I won't be his employee anymore. He was a pleasure to work for."

"He is. At least you're going to work for another successful company with some of the best in the business as well, and you won't be far from Mr. Grey in return", Taylor remarks and I have to admit, I find that a blessing. I can't imagine not being around him.

"Thank you for listening Taylor. I can see why Mr. Grey looks up to you."

"My pleasure", he replies and I can see a hint of a smile and I smile in return.

 **We arrive in front of SIP** and I feel the air is caught in my lungs. I can't believe I'm already looking for work after everything that's happened with Christian. I also can't help but wonder when this job offer was brought up. Was I doing something wrong at GEH? No, Christian would've told me if I had. That's the only thing he would tell me without hesitation.

Standing there and taking all self-control I have, I take a deep breath and head inside.

SIP is lovely and doesn't possess the cold interior that GEH did both before and after I started working there. Everyone looks friendly and hard-working and I feel more in place here than I did at Christian's company. _Maybe because of who your boss was_ , my subconscious scowls at me. I ignore her and head to the twentieth floor. I walk out into the foyer and a young black girl around my age walks up to me with a kind expression on her face.

"Hello. Can I help you?", she asks me.

"Um, I'm here to meet with a Jack Hyde and Elizabeth Morgan please."

"Okay. Your name please?"

"Anastasia Steele."

"Got it. I'm Hannah", she gestures as she holds out her hand for me. I take it in mine and she greets me. I like her already. "I'll go let them know you're here. Please sit down and I'll be right back." I nod and go to find a seat. A few minutes pass by until an older woman in her early forties starts walking towards me and I feel compelled to stand.

"Hello, Miss Steele. I'm Elizabeth Morgan, the head of HR", she says politely and we shake hands.

"Hi. Please call me Ana."

"Of course. Right this way", she responds and we head to an office as a man not much older than Christian stands and offers his hand in greeting. I shyly accept it and he motions for me to sit down.

"Miss Steele, Jack Hyde. We've been looking forward to meeting you", he acknowledges in a tone just a little too friendly for my taste.

"May I ask why I'm here?", I find myself requesting. Why would they be so interested in me?

"We saw on your resume that you've worked at Clayton's Hardware and Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. with Christian Grey, correct?", Jack asks me.

"Yes Mr. Hyde", I respond.

"Please, it's Jack. We're all friends here", he replies with a smile that almost matches his eyes. I shift in my seat.

"Yes, I have Jack. I was recently let go from GEH but I worked as an intern for Mr. Grey for almost four months filing paperwork and making copies whenever he needed me to do so. I also attended some meetings and flew with him to New York as well."

"New York?", Jack enquires as he raises an eyebrow. "What had you done there?"

"Faxed some more paperwork and made a few phone calls while he was in his meetings. He asked me to help with a lot of documents and I always finished them in a timely manner", I remark. I hold my tongue on when I was intoxicated and kisses Christian.

"I see. Had he enjoyed your company?", Jack asks me. _More than you know._

"Yes. He was very pleased with my work and we influenced a good working relationship but in and outside of work. He was a joy to work for and I was very lucky to have him as my boss."

"Very good. Are you aware of the kind of effort that we expect you to do if you choose to work here?"

"Yes. Ros Bailey gave me a brief overview of what I would be doing."

"Are you alright with reading manuscripts and making notes on them?", Elizabeth inquires me.

"I love reading so I don't see it as a problem."

"Good. If you don't mind, we have just a few more questions to ask if you can require the time."

 **About ten to fifteen minutes later** , my interview is over. Thank God I left work early or else I would miss my flight. I bid my farewells to Jack and Liz, as she wishes to be called, and wave goodbye to Hannah who waves right back. I can see myself being friends with her, given I work here though. Taylor smiles when he sees me and I give him my hello as he opens my door and we drive off for the airport.

"How did it go, Miss Steele?", he asks after a while.

"I guess we'll find out", I reply. Soon, I hear my phone ringing and check the caller ID; it's Christian.

"Hi", I say as sweetly as I can.

"Miss Steele, it has come to my attention that you are no longer my employee", he answers coolly. _Shit._

"How did you know?"

"I was about to e-mail you and noticed that your name was no longer on my contact list."

"I'm sorry…", I begin but he stops me before I can continue.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how."

"Anastasia, I have told you that we need to communicate with each other in all circumstances and yet you didn't feel so inclined to tell me of your absence, much as you didn't feel obligated to inform me about your trip to Georgia."

"Will our relationship always be like this? You always in control?"

"I require being in control, Anastasia, and I need to make sure that you behave accordingly and keep me informed of these situations."

"I understand Christian but I still need my own space and you can't force me to talk when I'm not ready to do so."

"Is that why you feel so resolute to fly three-thousand miles away from me? To ensure your space?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Anastasia, how can I trust you when you don't tell me what's going on in your life?"

"Why do you bring up trust when I can't even touch you because I'm forbidden to do so?", I say before I can stop myself. There's long silence on the other end until I hear a small sigh.

"I told you Anastasia. I can't bear to be touched", he responds quietly as if someone just stabbed his heart.

"Because of Mrs. Robinson?"

"Because I'm fifty shades of fucked up. You wouldn't understand."

"Why would you think that of yourself?", I whisper. I almost can't believe what he's just told me and once again there's a long silence and it feels like an eternity before Christian finally responds.

"I have to go. Call me when you land and be careful", he says and I hear a drone on the other end and Christian is no longer on the line. I close my phone as I contemplate what I've heard. Maybe going to Georgia wasn't the best decision.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Christian's POV**

 **I'm sitting in my office** at Escala but my mood hasn't lightened since I last talked with Miss Steele. I confronted Ros about letting her go and why she didn't feel the need to tell me about it before I found out for myself but she insisted that she had to and was to let Miss Steele tell me herself. Since when has she ever kept something from me? I can't recall and it pisses me off. I'm the CEO of my company so if someone should be let go for any reason, I should be the one to decide how to handle it; not my second best. I'll need to have a word with Ros about this when I come in tomorrow.

Another matter that's been running through my mind is what I last told Ana as she was leaving for the airport and her response to my statement.

 _"_ _Why would you think that of yourself?"_

 _Oh baby, you don't want to know._ If she would ever find out, she would leave me for good. The thought is unsettling, for lack of a better word.

As I'm going through my e-mails for today I see one from Elena. I haven't talked to her since her last meeting with Ana or even before and frankly, I'm not in the mood to talk to her now. As I shift through my e-mails again, trying to find the most important to respond to, I hear a **ping** and hope that it's from Ana; it's Elena. Reluctantly, I open it.

 **From** : Elena Lincoln

 **Subject** : Other Night

 **Date** : May 15 2011 10:32

 **To** : Christian Grey

Christian why aren't you talking to me? Is it because of what happened at dinner with your family? I was just anxious to meet Ana.

Elena Lincoln

Esclava Beauty Salon

 **From** : Christian Grey

 **RE: Subject** : Other Night

 **Date** : May 15 2011 10:34

 **To** : Elena Lincoln

Why didn't you tell me that you were attending?

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

 **From** : Christian Grey

 **Subject** : Family Friend

 **Date** : May 15 2011 10:37

 **To** : Elena Lincoln

I would think that you would recall me being a friend of both you and your mother. She invited me over and I couldn't say no and as I said, I wanted to meet Ana. She wasn't what I was expecting.

Elena Lincoln

Esclava Beauty Salon

 _God, this woman is frustrating._ Hastily, I type out my response.

 **From** : Christian Grey

 **Subject** : Family Matters

 **Date** : May 15 2011 10:40

 **To** : Elena Lincoln

Elena, I am aware of that but you had no reason to not keep me informed.

What do you mean she wasn't what you expected?

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

Her comment catches me off-guard and I can't tell if she means that in a positive or undesirable way. I wasn't really asking for her approval. Almost immediately, I have a response.

 **From** : Elena Lincoln

 **Subject** : Be Careful

 **Date** : May 15 2011 10:42

 **To** : Christian Grey

She doesn't seem to be the one for you. Maybe you should steer clear of her.

Elena Lincoln

Esclava Beauty Salon

 _What?_ Why would she think that?

 **From** : Christian Grey

 **Subject** : Careful?

 **Date** : May 15 2011 10:45

 **To** : Elena Lincoln

What do you mean? She hasn't agreed to be my Submissive yet.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

 **From** : Elena Lincoln

 **Subject** : Just a Thought

 **Date** : May 15 2011 10:47

 **To** : Christian Grey

That's not what I meant. I can't talk about it now. Just be careful, okay? I'm always here if you want to talk.

Elena Lincoln

Esclava Beauty Salon

I sit back in my chair and ponder over her words. _Why would I have to be careful around Ana?_ If anything, she should be careful around me, not the other way around.

I'm too tired to deal with this right now so I decide to finish my work and turn in for the night. As I do, I see another e-mail in my inbox; it's Ana. Instantly, I open it. _Why would she be e-mailing me at this hour?_ I thought she was on her flight for Georgia?

 **From** : Anastasia Steele

 **Subject** : Flight Plans

 **Date** : May 15 2011 10:55

 **To** : Christian Grey

Dear Mr. Grey,

It has come to my attention that you have upgraded my flight to first class. Of course, I don't think I want to know how you knew of what flight I was boarding so I assume it was your stalking abilities, as usual.

I am more than capable of handling my own flights, thank you very much. But I must say this has been quite relaxing so I suppose I should thank you for the change.

Just remember what you said about "communication".

Speaking of which, I am sorry about not telling you of my leave today. I wanted to but I was distracted with other business. Please forgive me.

Her e-mail makes me smile. I was so caught up in my work that I didn't have time to dwell on the fact that she is no longer employed at GEH. I really need to have a talk with Ros about this but first, I type my response.

 **From** : Christian Grey

 **Subject** : Stalker? Me?

 **Date** : May 15 2011 11:01

 **To** : Anastasia Steele

Miss Steele,

You never cease to amaze me by your smart mouth, which I shall miss immensely as you are away. I hope to put it to good use when you return.

I'm appalled by your comment. I haven't pictured myself as such but I remember quite clearly that it was helpful in aiding you when you became intoxicated in New York. I sure hope that drinking doesn't become a constant occurrence, although I must admit it was a fairly memorable experience.

I'm perplexed by how you're e-mailing me at this hour. I thought you were flying to Georgia?

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

Is there a delay in her flight? When I made the arrangements to upgrade her to first class there wasn't any indication that the flight would be on-hold. I sure hope she isn't e-mailing me while airborne. Soon, I see a reply.

 **From** : Anastasia Steele

 **Subject** : Curious?

 **Date** : May 15 2011 11:04

 **To** : Christian Grey

Mr. Grey,

I would appreciate it if you would stop showering me with expensive gifts as it makes me feel cheap and a little bit used. I thought sex was all you wanted?

Taylor brought to my attention that you had been gracious enough to give me a new phone, although my old one was working just fine. I hope that Dr. Flynn that called you is a therapist…

There was a slight delay in the flight plan but I am now on my way to see my mother. I wish you were coming with me. I really miss that tie.

;)

As always, Taylor never holds back when I need him to. He's a good man.

Quickly, I type my response.

 **From** : Christian Grey

 **Subject** : Missing Your Smart Mouth…

 **Date** : May 15 2011 11:07

 **To** : Anastasia Steele

Miss Steele,

I am shocked that you think so less of me. As much as I enjoy having sex with you, it is not all that I require from you as a Submissive.

I told you that I enjoy being in control and that includes buying gifts for you whenever I wish. It's one of the perks of being a CEO and your Dominant.

I am happy that you are on your way to Georgia but frustrated that you would risk everyone's lives and your own by using an electronic device. Stow it away until you arrive. I do wish to visit the Play Room when you return.

P.S., Dr. Flynn is my therapist. Maybe I should schedule you an appointment with him.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

 **From** : Anastasia Steele

 **Subject** : Panting

 **Date** : May 15 2011 11:09

 **To** : Christian Grey

Mr. Grey,

I find that hard to believe.

I am glad you have a therapist but I would much rather have you call me out on my actions and tell me what to do. I seem to remember how much I enjoyed my last punishment.

Stow your twitchy-palm and stop e-mailing me. Wouldn't want to put the flight at risk now would I?

Oh, maddening woman but I can't help my laugh. Twitchy-palm? Maybe I should use it the next time I have the pleasure of her company. When was the last time I had this much fun bickering?

 _Never._ I could get used to this on-going list of firsts. It's refreshing and new for me. None of my other Submissives ever dared to argue with me for fear or longing of punishment.

 _She's not your Submissive, Grey._

Getting back to the task at hand, I distract myself from crazy exes and infuriating girlfriends and try to focus on more pressing matters.

Maybe Miss Steele should visit with Dr. Flynn. Maybe he can give more insight into why she's so persuasive. I shake my head at the thought. If it was up to John, she wouldn't want to have anything more to do with me, given she still agrees to our arrangement. We haven't discussed the contract since our last meeting and I'm wondering if she still wants to consider being my Submissive, regardless of how long we choose to try. She hasn't specified any decision to leave but she also hasn't specified any decision to stay. I wish I knew what she was thinking.

 _Focus, Grey. Don't suffocate her._

I try to clear my head and get back to work.

 **I take a quick shower** and make my way to the bedroom. It won't be the same without Miss Steele working for me but I have to admit that I enjoyed having her at my company. I wonder if she had found a new job yet? Ros didn't tell me if she had but I'm going to assume that she has something in mind.

Pushing all thoughts of Miss Steele aside, I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

 _Ana is on her knees with a pair of cable ties holding her arms behind her back. Her hair is tied back in a braid and she's completely naked._

 _She looks hot. It's erotic._

 _Her gaze looks up at me and I can see the dark, carnal look in her eyes as she takes me in her mouth, deeper and deeper with every thrust._

 _I groan as her lips wrap around my cock and push me to my climax. I watch as she sheathes her teeth and goes deeper and deeper, and I greedily thrust my hips to fill her more._

 _"_ _Fuck, Ana", I groan as I'm pushed higher and higher. I place my hand on the back of her head and push her deeper around my growing cock. She continues going faster and faster until finally I feel myself coming hard and Ana graciously swallows my semen with a wicked grin on her small mouth._

 _"_ _I love you", she whispers and soon, she disappears before my eyes. I'm left wanting and waiting as the darkness clouds my soul._

I wake with a start and my chest is heaving with sweat dripping off my chest.

 _Fuck._

When was the last time I had an erotic dream? It felt too real to be true. I feel a numbness in my cock and quickly realize that I came in my boxers. _Shit._ I then remember that Miss Steele confessed to me during our date the other night about how she came in her sleep. I've never done it myself, even when I was a teenager, so I'm surprised by my own actions.

I then think about my dream of Ana. She said she loved me and then vanished before I could respond. What the hell was that about? Is it just because I miss her or something else? I think back to Elena's words earlier as I try to contemplate my dream.

 _She doesn't seem to be the one for you. Maybe you should steer clear of her._

Why the hell would she tell me that? She's never told me to stay away from anyone, including herself. Is she jealous? No. Elena isn't the type.

I push it aside and rest my head in my hands, trying desperately to calm my pounding heart. I sure hope Miss Steele doesn't stay in Georgia for too long. Her absence is driving me insane.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**I'm staring out the window** of the cab as I make my way to my mother's house. I haven't seen her in so long that I'm grateful to be spending a few days with her, hopefully to help clear my mind of everything that's been going on with Christian. He sent me a revised copy of the contract but I'm still debating if and when I will actually sign it. I feel like I'm signing my life away, something I never thought I'd be doing. I just hope it'll be worth it.

The cab driver announces that we've arrived at our destination so, pushing all thoughts of Christian Grey aside, I stow the contract in my bag and prepare myself to meet my mother. I could really use her right now. As we're pulling in the drive-way, I see my mom running out of the house with an excited expression on her face. I can't help my smile as well.

"There you are. You look so beautiful honey", she says as I'm climbing out of the car and returning her warm hug with gratitude. I've missed her hugs more than I ever thought possible. It's so good to see her again.

"Hi Mama", I reply back as I try to keep myself from crying. My mom pulls away and gently holds my face while using her thumbs to wipe away my tears.

"Hey, don't cry. You're here now and I'm so happy and proud to see you", she says as I wipe my nose with the back of my sleeve. Even as I'm crying, I can't help my happiness.

"Thanks, Mama. I'm happy to see you too."

"Come on in. We were just about to have lunch", she remarks as she goes to fetch my suitcase out of the trunk and I grab my bag in the backseat. I pay the driver before heading inside with my mom.

"Hey, Ana. It's good to see you again", Bob exclaims as he pulls me in for a big hug and I shyly offer him one in return. I really like Bob so I'm hoping my mom keeps him around for a while.

"Nice to see you too Bob. How're your knees?"

"Better. I never thought I could hurt them while playing tennis."

"First time for everything", my mom says as she gives him a tender kiss on the cheek. I gaze down at the floor before grabbing my things and heading up for the spare room.

The room is exactly the same as the last time I stayed but I'm more than grateful to finally get some rest after the long flight. Luckily, they offered champagne and massages so I took the opportunity to indulge in both and honestly, I've never been more relaxed. The man who did my shoulders was very good at what he did and I'm half-tempted to tell Christian that. Speaking of which, I take out my phone from the back of my jeans and send him a quick text.

 _I'm here. I very much enjoyed the first-class service and Antoine, my masseuse, was very good in ridding me of my knots. I hope he gets paid a large sum. TTYL._

Feeling a sense of accomplishment, I start to unpack and almost immediately I receive a reply. It's scary how quick he can be.

 _Glad you made it there safe. If you're trying to make jealous, it's working._

Smirking at his response, I reply back.

 _Only if you take me to the Red Room when I get back. ;)_

Just as I'm finishing up and about to head downstairs, I hear my phone **ping**.

 _Oh, I plan to._

I don't know how he does it but I feel like a puddle at his words. Even when he's not here he's still leaves a mess in me. I finish packing, set my phone on the charger, and head downstairs to meet my mom and Bob. As I approach the bottom, I can hear them talking in the kitchen.

"Gazpacho is very healthy Bob. You'll get fat with all this sitting around so I'm just trying to lighten your spirits a little", I hear my mom say as I watch her pour some gazpacho into three separate bowls. Their fights remind of me Christian. It can be fun to banter with him.

"I know but it's basically eating a bowl of salsa and since we have no chips for salsa, I don't see the point in having it."

"Have a carrot. It's better for you."

"You're lucky I love you so much", he replies and I watch awkwardly as they share a tender kiss. I wonder if me and Christian will ever be like that. Not at this time, my subconscious remarks. I ignore her and carefully make my way to the kitchen.

"Oh! I didn't see you there", my mom exclaims as her and Bob break away.

"It's okay. Do you have any tea?"

"Of course. Third cabinet above the stove", she replies and goes to set our bowls on the table. I find the tea and faintly smile; Twining's. She knows me so well.

 **After lunch** , my mom offers to take me on a walk while Bob rests at home. I go to change in a t-shirt and pair of shorts and meet her outside just as Bob is settling down.

"You need anything while we're out?", my mom calls out as I ponder over if I should take my phone or not. I want to talk to Christian but he'll have to wait. I haven't seen my mom in ages so I'm putting her first.

"No thanks. Have fun and watch out for bears", Bob replies as he heads to their bedroom. I roll my eyes at his comment and follow my mom out of the house. The weather might be shitty down here but it's as beautiful as I remember. Or maybe it's because I'm finally getting some much-needed girl time with my mom. Either way, I'm grateful.

"So, how's Christian doing?", my mom asks when we're about half a mile away from the house.

"Um, he's fine. It's really hard not working for him anymore but at least I have a job offer available for when I get back."

"That's nice. I'm sorry you couldn't stay there long."

"It's okay. I needed to get away so I think SIP is just an opportunity to do so. At least I'll still be close to Christian, so that's nice", I say as I let out a heavy sigh. Deep down, I'm happy for the escape but at the same time I miss working for him. Regardless of our current arrangement, he was an understanding and easy boss to work for so it's not going to be easy to be away from him on more occasions.

"Are you two doing alright?", my mom suddenly asks as we come to a nearby hotel about two miles away from her house. _God, I could use a drink._

"Yeah, we're fine. He's upset that I had to leave but he didn't sound too angry about it though."

"Is he always angry?"

"What? No, he just, um, he just overreacts sometimes but it's never over-the-top in a way. He's a good man."

"I figured that but if something's wrong between the two of you then…"

"Mom, it's fine. We're fine I just…I just have to get used to this is all. It's only been a few months and I'm still trying to wrap my head around the situation, but really, I'm fine."

"If you say so darling. Just let me know if something happens, okay?"

"Okay. Can we get some drinks? I could really use one."

"Sure honey. I could use one myself."

 **"** **Are you and Bob doing okay?",** I ask as I take a sip of my second Cosmopolitan, careful not to get myself drunk like the last time. I feel obliged to not tell Christian about this. I'm already breaking a rule in the contract.

"We're doing great. After his incident, it really gave me a chance to spend more time with him since both of us have been so busy with work lately. It was a nice change for a while."

"That sounds so good. I'm so happy for you two."

"Me too. Hopefully we can least for more than three years", she replies with a small laugh.

"Well, it's been almost four so I guess you have nothing to worry about", I laugh back as I take another sip. Damn this is good.

"Do you want another one?", my mother inquires as she finishes her second glass.

"No, I better not. The last time I had one of these I ended up getting drunk."

"Really? When did this happen?"

"When I was in New York with Christian", I say as I remember our first kiss while I was intoxicated. That was so embarrassing but at least he didn't fire me on the spot. At this rate, I'm almost wishing he had.

"You're acting as if something else happened while you two were down there." _Shit._ I really need to be more inexpressive in these situations.

"We, um, I", I stutter, trying to find the words to explain the situation. "I, um, I kissed him while I was drunk." My mom looks at me with wide eyes.

"You did? What happened?"

"I, um, I was taking in the sites while he was in some meetings and somehow he found me after I had one-too-many to drink. Guess I got lucky", I say with nervous chuckle as I stare down at my knotted fingers.

"Well, I guess that's one way to have your first kiss with someone. How did he respond to it?"

"Um, he was upset but he just gave me a warning to control myself for as long as we would be there. Honestly, I was afraid I was gonna get fired."

"Well, it's nice to know that you have an understanding boss. I'm glad things were looking up for you sweetie."

"Me too", I say with a blush.

"We should be getting back. Bob's probably wondering what's taking us so long", she laughs and I laugh along as well. We pay for our drinks and make the long walk back home.

 **Once we're back** , I head upstairs to rest for a little while and decide to check my messages to see if I've heard from Christian. There's nothing but I do see that I have a voicemail from SIP left earlier this morning. I open it up and listen to the message.

"Miss Steele, it's Elizabeth Morgan from SIP. We're pleased to tell you that your resume has been accepted and we would like for you to start work on Monday of next week. We're so glad to have you working for us. Please call me as soon as you can. Bye." As the voicemail ends, I'm left completely stunned. I guess I should start buying lottery tickets if I'm this fortunate to get jobs so easily. I call Liz back and she answers in two rings.

"Hi Liz. It's Ana. I just got your message about the job."

"Hi Ana. I'm glad you called me back. Can you start on Monday or is that too soon for you?"

"No, it's fine. I'm just shocked that I got the job", I confess. Liz laughs on the other end.

"Well, considering who you're previous boss was I don't think it's a stretch for you to get hired so easily. Speaking of which, Jack wanted to know if he could see you either Saturday morning or Sunday afternoon to give you a tour of SIP. He insisted on it but it's also a requirement."

"Oh, um, I'm kind of out of town right now but I can come back early and meet him on Saturday."

"Good. Is ten too early?"

"No, that's fine. Enjoy your time and we look forward to seeing you start on Monday. We'll keep in touch."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Goodbye", Liz says before I hear the dial tone on my phone. _Holy cow._ I wonder if I should call Christian and tell him? He did talk about communication so if I want this to work, I think I should tell him things like this. He might not be my boss anymore but he still kind of owns me at this point.

Sitting down and taking a deep breath, I call him and wait for him to answer. He picks up after two rings.

"Anastasia?"

"Hi. Um, I just wanted to call and tell you that I got a job at SIP starting Monday so you don't have to worry about me being unemployed anymore. It looks promising."

"Congratulations, Miss Steele. Who's your boss that you're working for?"

"Um, Jack Hyde. He's about your age but he seems nice enough."

"Is he attractive?"

"What? No, I mean… I didn't mean it like that. You've kind of got me tied up here."

"Is that a pun, Anastasia?", he asks in a low tone and I suddenly realize what I've just said and laugh at my own comment.

"Maybe it is, Mr. Grey. What're you going to do about it?"

"I would like to do all things to you, Miss Steele, but alas you're three-thousand miles away from me so you'll have to wait until you return."

"Is the Red Room getting some attention or do I have to come back early?"

"I wish you would but you need to spend time with your mother. How is she and her husband Bob?"

"They're fine. Maybe you and I can have that kind of relationship if we ever get pass me being your Submissive", I chuckle. Christian says nothing and I wonder if I've again said the wrong thing.

"Hello?", I ask and feel a sense of relief when I hear his sigh on the other end.

"Do you want more from this? I thought you were signing the contract."

"I haven't yet Christian but I can't help but wonder what this'll be like three to six months from now. I don't want you to leave me."

"I'm more concerned of you leaving, Anastasia, but I told you that I don't do that hearts and flowers bullshit because I've never brought myself to do so. It's unsettling."

"Why is it unsettling?"

"You wouldn't want to know."

"Is it because of Mrs. Robinson?"

"It's not because of anyone, Anastasia, but that doesn't mean I'm ready to give a full commitment to anyone outside of what I find pleasurable beyond my expectations, meaning what I want with you. My tastes are singular and I have no intentions of going past that to something I know nothing about. It's just the way I am but I don't see it changing anytime soon." I let out a deep sigh and try to think of something to say.

"Do you not care about me at all?", I whisper and wait impatiently for Christian's response.

"Anastasia…", he begins but I stop him before he can continue.

"I have to go. I just wanted to tell you about SIP. Talk to you later."

"Alright. Congratulations on your new job. I hope Jack Hyde treats you well."

"Me too. Bye", I say in an attempt to be emotionless but fail miserably as I sit there thinking about his words. After all this, he doesn't want to go further and I feel like an idiot ever wishing that he would and that we could be a real couple. Why would I ever lie to myself like that?

 _Because you love him, that's why_ , my subconscious remarks but I'm not interested in listening. Even as the thought enters my mind, I start to wonder if it's true. _Do I love Christian?_ I wish I knew if I did.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Christian's POV**

 **Three days have passed** and Miss Steele has been anything but absent from my thoughts. It's hard to concentrate at work as visions of her in the Play Room keep entering my mind. Why did I ever agree for her to go to Georgia? I would be taking my frustrations out on her in every way.

 _Don't go there Grey. She's not your Submissive._

And she never will be if I don't get an answer to my offer. After sending her a revised copy of the contract, I can't help but feel if she's already on the run from what I've had in mind. She's indicated that she might sign the contract but when and would she tell me? She's already mentioned that she wants more from me but she's got it all wrong. I've never been interested in 'more' with anyone so how could I start going for that now, regardless of what's happened between us? I don't want to hurt her but I've told her over and over again that I'm not the man for her, but nothing I say is keeping her away, nothing but that damned contract that is. I don't want to start something that can't be finished. If she doesn't agree to by my Submissive or even if she does, what then? _God_. Since when have I ever had any conflicts with my Submissives?

 _Never._

Even as I'm thinking this, I can't deny that these past few months have been, promising for what the future could hold. As much as I try to hide it, no one has ever had this effect on me and I don't know how to react to that. I've had so many firsts with Miss Steele and I've enjoyed every one of them, and that's what so perplexing.

Shit. I hope she doesn't stay much longer in Georgia. I can't think straight when she's not here.

As I fight these unknown emotions, Olivia calls me on the intercom and I'm reluctant to answer. Taking a deep breath to control my temper, I press the button to see what she wants.

"Mr. Grey, your mother is here to see you. Shall I let her in?" _Shit._ Just what I need.

"Yes", is all I say and she wisely doesn't respond. _Good._ Soon I hear my door opening and in walks my mother, looking too nice for my taste. Why does everyone have to be in a good temperament?

"Hello darling", she affirms. I stand and walk over to her before placing a kiss on each cheek.

"Mother. Do what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"My, I can't remember the last time you were this affectionate. Anastasia must be a good influence on you." _Not now Mom. I can't worry about her right now._

"Not always", I remark, remembering the time when I visited her room before her graduation. My cock slightly twitches at the memory but I remain impassive for my mother's sake. "Is there something that you need? I have work to do."

"I just wanted to check on you Christian. Elena mentioned her encounter with Ana the last time she saw her. She didn't give me any details but I wanted to ask you if something was wrong."

"Nothing's wrong. It was just a misunderstanding is all. Why didn't you tell me that she would be attending?"

"I didn't feel the need to. Why do you ask?"

"It's nothing." If she knew, I could never forgive myself and Elena would be dead. I couldn't do that to either one of them. "There was just some mixed feelings is all."

"If you say so darling. How is Anastasia doing? I haven't seen her since our dinner on Sunday."

"She's in Georgia at the moment visiting her mother. I haven't heard from her in a while."

"Is everything alright between you two? I've never seen you act like this before."

"Like what?"

"Like you're troubled about something."

"Mother, we're fine. I just miss her is all. I'm sure she's just busy with her mom."

"Okay. I won't bring it up again." _Thank God._

"Is that all? I have to get back to work", I say as I go to sit down at the other end of my desk before pulling out some papers to review for the solar battery we're presenting next week.

"Yes, of course. But darling", I look up to meet her gaze. "I know you're not one to talk, but if you need anything, we're always here for you. Okay?" When has she ever looked this concerned about me? It's unnerving but I don't want her to worry.

"I know. Thank you. I'll see you soon, all right?"

"I would love that. Bye sweetheart", she replies, pulling me into a hug, startling me. Reluctantly, I return her embrace. After a moment, she pulls away and I lead her to my door and open it for her to exit. I hate her worrying about me like this but at the same time I can't blame her. I just wish she wasn't so tenacious about it.

Pushing my thoughts to the side, I dwell on my work to distract me for the day. As I'm looking through my e-mails, I notice one from Welch about Ana's boss, Mr. Hyde. Clicking on the contact, I open my e-mail.

From: Welch

Subject: Jack Hyde

Date: May 18 2011 6:43

To: Christian Grey

Mr. Grey, here's the information I found on Jack Hyde. No red flags but I would suggest keeping an eye on him. He's never had an assistant last more than three weeks.

 _That's odd._ What has that fucker done to have his assistants quit so quickly? Why couldn't Ana tell me this sooner? I thought communication was what we needed. Maybe I should visit Elena tonight. I need to know what to do about Miss Steele.

 **After work** , I meet Taylor on the sidewalk and he greets me with a professional remark. I respond and tell him to take me to Elena's. Maybe she can help clear my mind about this. I need a good distraction. Just as we're pulling out, I get a text on my phone; it's Miss Steele.

 _Missing you. Wish you were here._

Quickly, I type my response. Nice to know I'm not completely forgotten.

 _Me too. Having dinner with a friend tonight._

Almost immediately, I have a response.

 _What friend?_

 _Shit._ How am I supposed to respond to that?

 _Don't worry about it._

I stare out the window but it's not long before I have a response.

 _Your Mrs. Robinson? I wish you would stop seeing her._

My Mrs. Robinson? She's never been mine and I've never been hers. Why would Miss Steele assume that? It's never been like that and it never will be. Trying to channel my temper, I type out my reply.

 _She's never been mine, Anastasia._

 _Don't worry about it._

There's no reply but I'm not assuming that she's taken my advice. Before I can stop myself, I search for her in my contacts and press the call button. I doubt she would want to talk at this time but I have to reassure her of our arrangement. The phone rings three times and I'm close to leaving a voicemail instead. After the fifth ring, she finally answers.

"Hi", she says meekly. _Good._

"Miss Steele, I'm glad you've had the courtesy to answer my call."

"Wouldn't want to upset _Sir_ at this hour", she retorts, emphasizing the word to proclaim her point. I'm not having it.

"Anastasia, I know you and Elena are not on good terms at this point but I wish you would stop your remarks towards her. She's just a friend."

"A friend that abused you and yet you still talk to her."

"Ana, enough. I didn't call to argue."

"Funny considering how you've expressed how much you enjoy my smart mouth and yet, you're not here to put it to good use, so I guess you're out of luck then." _Challenging woman. She's lucky I'm not there or that she's no longer my employee._

"Ana, our relationship ended years ago and she's nothing more than a business partner and someone I confide in."

"I just don't understand your relationship is all."

"I know but I don't expect you to. Can we just drop it? I wasn't expecting an argument when I called you but as always, you're unexpected."

"I just miss you is all", she whispers and I'm reminded of how young and innocent she is. _Calm down Grey._

"I know."

"I'll try to come back soon. I was serious about that tie." Her comment takes me by surprise.

"Are you flirting with me, Miss Steele?"

"Always, Mr. Grey."

"Anastasia, what am I gonna do with you?"

"I can think of a few things."

"I'll be sure to fulfill those fantasies."

"Please do. Wouldn't want to disappoint Sir more than I already have." As she says this, I can almost sense her biting her lip and once again it's distracting.

"You never disappoint me Miss Steele and you've already proven that in the Red Room the last time I had the pleasure of your company."

"I could say the same thing about you", she giggles.

"Oh?", I ask intrigued.

"Yeah."

"Curious as ever Miss Steele."

"Likewise, Mr. Grey. I have to go but, um, I'm sorry about my actions. I just can't understand why you confide in Elena after what she did to you. I didn't mean to disrespect you."

"You didn't but I don't blame you. I'm not proud of what we did but it's in the past so please treat it as such."

"I'll try. Be careful."

"Goodnight, Miss Steele."

"Goodnight."

 **A few minutes later** , Taylor and I have arrived at Elena's. I tell him to wait outside since I'm not planning on staying for long. As always, Miss Steele is confusing my emotions and I don't know what to make of it. Maybe it's the distance or my impatience on the contract and if whether or not she'll sign. It's exasperating and I'm not used to waiting this long.

 **Elena seems more grounded** than when I last saw her. I'm hoping it's because she's finally decided to back off from my personal life without my permission. She pours me a glass of champagne and motions for me to sit at one of the barstools.

"So, she's got you a little torn has she?", she asks me.

"Yes, she does. None of my other Submissives ever got under my skin like this. It's unnerving."

"Christian, it's just new for you. You're not used to feeling this way with anyone in your life. Maybe Anastasia is just opening new doors for you."

"Maybe but she has it all wrong and I don't want to keep misleading her. I can't give her more and it's not something I'm too interested in."

"I know but just look at how much you've changed since you've met her. I remember a time you were this way with me."

"Only because you beat the shit out of me", I joke. Elena laughs as well.

"That too but still. Do you want more with her?"

"I don't know."

"You said that she asked if you cared about her at all."

"I don't know how to answer that."

"Christian, I know this is a lot for you but you shouldn't be so hard on the girl. She's not used to this and quite frankly she's not like you at all. You can't be upset because she's expressing her feelings with you."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Go see her and give her the 'more' she's been wanting from you."

"How?"

"I'm sure you can think of something. Just don't push her. She's too confused as it is and you shouldn't be keeping her that way."

"I know."

"Just think about this, okay? It's not like you to be acting like this."

"I just wish I knew why I was acting like this."  
"I know you are. Just try to keep an open mind for your sake. I don't want to see you getting hurt."

"Neither do I. I'll think about seeing her tomorrow."

"Good. I trained you well." I can't help my laugh at her comment.

 **After meeting with Elena** , I'm lying in bed contemplating what we talked about. Would Miss Steele want to see me in Georgia? After our talk, I'm arrogant to think that she might want to see me again but also unsure considering our fight. Why can't she see that Elena and I are just friends? I've never wanted anything more with her and we hardly talk about what happened between us so why would Miss Steele assume that it's more than that? As always, I wish I knew what she was thinking.

Switching off my bedside lamp, I push the thought to the side and try to decide if I should go and visit her. She said that she missed me and as I think about it, I miss her too. If she doesn't want to see me then I can leave. As I think this, I'm hoping she doesn't. My words from earlier come to mind.

 _"_ _Anastasia, what am I gonna do with you?"_

Yes Miss Steele, what am I going to do with you?


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**My mother and I** have been out for the day but still no word from Christian. He's never been this absent before and I'm curious if it's because of our talk the night before. I know it's none of my business but I just can't understand why he can be friends with someone as vile as Elena. Was he that desperate for his career or did she manipulate him beyond his control? God, he's so unclear and I don't know if I love or hate it.

 _Don't be hard on him, Ana. She's history_ , my subconscious addresses but I'm too torn by this reality to pay her any attention. Will I ever be used to this division from Christian or will it always be this way? I just wish I knew why Elena is so important to him or how his family has never known about this from the start of their affair. Why am I caught in the middle of this? I hope his Submissives never lived with this truth but as I think of it, I highly doubt they ever knew of his past or at least why he ever wanted a "relationship" with him.

It's also hard to imagine why I'm different from the others. Christian's done more with me than I ever thought possible but the question is why would he? I haven't signed the contract and I have no control over him, so why am I separated from his previous lovers? My head hurts contemplating this but I can't get Christian out of my mind. Fortunately, my mother interrupts my thoughts.

"Darling, are you alright?", she asks concerned. Impassivity is something I need to work on around her. If she ever knew what I was doing with Christian, she'd freak. Honestly, I wouldn't blame her.

"I'm fine. It's just so humid out here."

"Be fortunate you live in Seattle. You want to get a drink? My feet are killing me."

"Sure", I smile sweetly. Alcohol is just what I need right now.

 **We arrive** at my mother's favorite bar at a local hotel and she orders us a couple of Cosmopolitans as we find a table close to the window. The view is breathtaking from up here and I'm suddenly relieved that my mother lives here. It must be like this every day for her. I smile at the thought.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look more distant that usual", she asks as she takes a sip of her Cosmo. I'm also reluctant to join her.

"Yes, I'm fine", I lie.

"Is Christian not making you happy?"

"He is. Most of the time. It's just complex at the moment is all."

"Why is that?"

"Mom, I didn't come here to talk about Christian. I came to see you."

"I understand but if something's wrong then you should tell me at least."

(Sighs) "I'm just really struggling with how Christian is sometimes. Someone really hurt him but he still saw her last night and claims that they're only friends. I don't know. It's just hard to wrap around."

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"I've tried but he always tells me to stop. Whenever I try talking to him, he doesn't want to and it's just hard to live with at the moment. I'm lucky to have gotten anything out of him but it doesn't feel like enough. It's difficult to explain."

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I wish I could say that things get better but, they don't. You just get to know yourself better."

"Don't I know it", I quietly joke.

"Just give him time, Ana. This is the first relationship you've ever been in and I don't want to see you getting hurt."

"It's not that Mom, I just… I want more but, Christian doesn't and that's what hurts the most. If he leaves me, I don't know what I'll do with myself. He's maddening, cold, powerful but, I've never felt more alive in my life. He makes me feel that way and I just don't want it to go. I can't explain it but…"

"It's okay. I understand."

"Good", I say as I force a smile.

"How does he feel about you?"

"I wish I knew. We don't really talk about that so I doubt he feels anything."

"Is he happy with you?"

"I guess. Maybe. I don't know", I stutter.

"How do you feel about him?"

"I-". Before I can answer, my phone vibrates on the table and I excuse myself as I check the caller ID; it's Christian.

"Holy fuck", I whisper.

"What? What is it?"

"Um, it's Christian."

"Take it. At least you know he's alive", my mother jokes and I can't help my chuckle in return. Taking a deep breath, I walk over to an empty table and answer Christian's call.

"Hi", I try to manage as I check for any onlookers.

"Ana. How's Georgia?"

"It's fine. Um, how are you?"

"Just enjoying the sights", he replies and I can almost hear his smirk on the other end. _Sights?_

"Where are you?"

"Turn around."

I turn and my mouth pops open. Across the room I see Christian on his phone just before he hangs up with me and I hear the dial tone coming from mine. He approaches me and I can hardly breathe.

"Hello, Anastasia."

"Christian? Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"I-I…" _What am I supposed to say?_ This is why I hadn't heard from him; he was on his way here. I don't know if I'm angry or relieved.

"Do you not want me here?", he asks with his brows furrowed. _Shit._

"No, I mean, I don't… I'm just surprised to see you is all."

"We aim to please, Miss Steele."

"Are you still mad at me from last night?"

"I'm always mad at you, Anastasia, and I want you to stop judging Elena for what happened."

"How can I Christian?"

"She's a friend. That's all."

"She's an abuser, Christian. She took advantage of you and you let her. How can I be okay with that?"

"Ana, I told you, what happened between us is in the past and we're just friends. I didn't want to disappoint my parents again."

"Again? What do you mean?" He lets out a deep sigh and runs a hand through his hair.

"I'm just trying to understand you", I whisper.

"I know."

"Will you ever let me in?"

"I'm trying. I'm just not, used to this."

"Used to what?" As I say this, he avoids my gaze. _What?_

"Let's not talk about this now."

"Why did you go to see Elena?"

"I confide in her. She knows me."

"What did she advise you to do?"

"Well I'm here", he says with a smirk. _How does he do that?_ One minute he's distant and the next he's not. Will I ever get used to that?

"And now what?"

"I've got a room in this hotel."

"Well I hope you'll be comfortable in it."

"Smart mouth, Miss Steele."

"Always, Mr. Grey."

"Where's your mother? I want to meet her."

"Um, she's in the restaurant. We were just having a few drinks", I confess. I hope he doesn't react to me breaking rule seven, clause five of the contract.

"I thought you said intemperance wasn't an ordinary occurrence."

"I was just drinking with my mom", I say as I bite my lip and twist my fingers around. I can hear Christian's amusement.

"We'll let it go. Come", he responds as he reaches out his hand for mine. I accept it and take him to meet my mom.

 **My mother is** on her second drink and has ordered a fruit salad when we arrive. She looks up and her eyes go wide. When have I ever seen her stunned before?

"Mom, um, this is Christian. Christian, this is my mother."

"Mrs. Adams. Delighted to meet you", he replies as he releases my hand to shake hers. How did he know what her last name was?

"Oh, Christian. It's nice to meet you too. Ana's said so much about you." _Mom…_

"I hope it's all good things", he smiles politely.

"Please, have a seat. We were about to head back but I can order another round."

"Thank you but I wouldn't want to keep you. I'm only in Georgia for a few days and I have some work to do."

"Please. It's not every day that Ana has a boyfriend." _Holy cow._ Right now, I want the ground to swallow me up and never spit me back out.

 _Just give him a chance. You've never been this way before_ , my subconscious remarks. _Not now…_

"Well, if you insist", Christian replies and takes a seat across from my mom. He motions for me to sit next to him and I comply. He calls for the waiter and the waiter instantly comes over.

"Hello, sir. What can I get you?"

"Gin and tonic. Hendrick's if you have it and Bombay Sapphire. Cucumber with the Hendrick's, lime with the Bombay."

"And two more Cosmos please", I say. Christian smirks at me as the waiter takes our order and leaves. Christian takes my hand again and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"So Christian, what do you do for a living?", my mother inquires. Christian squeezes my hand harder and I shift in my seat.

"I'm a CEO of my own company. We're primary in many projects in Africa and around the world to eradicate hunger, poverty, and provide cleaner and more affordable energy for families who can't afford it."

"Wow. That sounds so nice. Is it a passion of yours?"

"It's smart business but I'm pleased with the work we've attained. We're trying to develop a new solar battery for homes with low income and we're about to go into production for it later this month."

"How nice. Your parents must be proud."

"I'm sure they are", he responds dryly with a smile that doesn't match his eyes. _Jesus, Mom… Stop bombarding him._ Fortunately, the waiter arrives with our order and I've never been more relieved for an interruption. Christian pays him a generous tip and tells him to place the drinks in his name. The waiter thanks him and departs.

"How long have you been doing this job?", my mother continues. Christian seems to relax a little and tells her how he came across this career while fortunately not mentioning or hinting at Elena. He talks about how he was the youngest entrepreneur to start his own company and how the media quickly caught onto his ever-growing success, leading into some good and bad press from some who didn't think he was qualified for the job. I watch as his face lights up talking about his other future developments and can easily see and hear the passion in his voice. It's novel but this is something I could be used to. My mother seems to enjoy it as well.

She continues asking questions but Christian doesn't appear bothered by her interrogating at all. I remember Kate telling me before I met him that he hated being interviewed but now, I'm seeing a man different from that. I hope it lasts, at least with me.

 **After a while,** Christian announces that he has some work to finish and I'm reluctant for him to leave. He shakes my mother's hand and thanks her for the invitation.

"It was nice to meet you Christian. Hopefully you stick around for a while", she remarks but I feel as if she's not talking about his stay in Georgia.

"You too, Mrs. Adams. I hope to make your acquaintance again soon."

"Please, call me Carla." My eyes go wide at her comment. _Since when is she on a first name basis so quickly?_

"Carla. I hope you enjoy your day", he grins before turning his attention to me. He kisses the top of my head and whispers in my ear. "Come see me when you're finished here. Room 302."

I look up at him to respond but he's already gone before I can. As soon as he's out of earshot, my mother is just beaming and I'm trying to catch my breath.

"Wow."

"Is it really that big a deal?"

"Ana, you've never had a boyfriend before and he looks like quite the young man. I've never been happier for you sweetie."

"I know, I just…"

"What is it Ana?"

"He just…Christian isn't really into commitment and I've been feeling something for a while and I don't know what it is, and I'm just afraid that this isn't going to last."

"Sweetheart, he just came all this way to see you and it looks like he really care about you. I could see it, just like I can see that you care about him too."

"I do. I really do. I just don't know what to do right now."

"You could go see him in his room."

"How did you know about that?"

"Ana, I saw your interaction just before he left. If you want to go see him, I can stay here and see Bob later."

"No, Mom I came here to see you."

"Anastasia, your first boyfriend just flew over three-thousand miles to see you. We still have the rest of the week to catch up."

"Are you sure?"

"You're a grown woman darling. You shouldn't be asking for my permission." I smile softly at her comment.

"I'll be back later but don't wait up for me. I shouldn't be long."

"Stay as long as you need to", she grins lovingly and I stand to give her a quick hug. I leave for Christian's room and my mother's words come back to haunt me.

 _"_ _Sweetheart, he just came all this way to see you and it looks like he really care about you. I could see it, just like I can see that you care about him too."_

 _Maybe she's right. Maybe this can work out after all._ The thought gives me hope.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Christian's POV**

 **Andrea has booked** me in a suite suitable for the occasion but I'm still wondering if Miss Steele will make an appearance given my surprise visit and her reaction. As I wait for her, I check my laptop for anything of importance but just as I do, I get a phone call from Ros.

"Hey Ros", I answer.

"Christian, I heard you were in Georgia for a while. Why the sudden change of pace?"

"I had some work to do and needed some distance from the company."

"I'm sure you did. How's the weather up there?"

"Humid as hell but at least the hotel has air conditioning. No wonder I live in Seattle."

"I thought it was for a more personal reason but I see your point."

"Ros…" _I don't need this shit right now._ It's in the past and I'm not in the mood to revisit it.

"Hey, I'm just saying that it's nice to keep yourself distracted for a while. You work too much."

"I work to keep busy. How's the solar battery coming along?"

"Promising but the scientists are unclear of when the first test can be made."

"Are there difficulties with the designs?"

"No but the project looks more expensive than we anticipated is all but nothing we can't handle. I'll let you know in a few days' time."

"Thanks. Has SIP looked over my proposal for the company?"

"They said they would call you tomorrow for final approvals but I'm not sure on the time."

"Not too early. I have plans with Miss Steele." _If she accepts that is._

"I'll let them know before they make the call. Also, I'm meeting Mr. Kavanagh this evening to go over the plans for that new project you wanted to do."

"Good. Just keep informed on what he decides."

"Will do. I have to go. Take it easy."

"Okay. Don't forget to have Andrea re-schedule my appointment for Sunday since I'm not sure what time I'll be back."

"Already on it. Talk to you later." I hang up but just before I can get back to work, I hear a knock on the door. It must be Taylor with my bags. I get up to go answer and I'm pleasantly surprised to see Miss Steele standing outside. She's here. Opening the door wider, I motion for her to come in.

"Hi", she says shyly.

"Hi", I respond. She looks lovely in a green summer dress just above her knees and a pair of brown sandals with thick straps covering almost every part of her feet. Has she ever looked more radiant?

"Are you still mad at me?", she asks meekly and I know she's referring to Elena.

"Yes", I simply respond and she looks to the floor to avoid my gaze.

"We're just friends, Anastasia. I can't jeopardize that even if I could."

"Even after what she did to you?"

"She saved me, Ana. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have this life."

"A life of punishment and control?"

"Mostly, yes but also I wouldn't have a career." _Why are we talking about this?_

"It just doesn't sound like a friendship", she whispers and I can tell this isn't easy for her to be talking about. Quite honestly, I want to change the subject.

"Miss Steele, I'm wondering if Elena is the only reason why you came to my room." _I hope that's not the real reason why she's here. I don't want to talk about this._

"Maybe", she responds as she tugs on her bottom lip with her teeth and looks at me with a dark, carnal look in her eyes. _Fuck._ Does she know how tempting she looks at the moment?

"You're biting your lip."

"You want me to stop?"

"Miss Steele, I would prefer to bite your lip myself but I have other plans in mind."

"Like what?", she asks as her eyes never leave mine. _Just put her out of her misery, Grey._

"Always so tenacious, Miss Steele."

"Likewise, Mr. Grey."

"Come", I order and hold my hand out for her. She accepts it and I pull her close, anxious to feel her again after waiting for a lifetime of doing so. I wrap my arms around her and gently caress her skin.

"I like this dress. It shows off your flawless skin", I compliment and run my fingers up and down her shoulders. I reach the small of her back and lightly touching it with my index and fore finger. She moans at my touch.

"Always so eager", I chuckle and start to slowly lift her dress until I reach her breasts.

"Lift up your arms", I order and she complies. I continue my process and I'm pleased to see that she's not wearing a bra.

"What do you want, Anastasia?", I whisper seductively in her ear as she closes her eyes and moans quietly. She looks up at me and I can see the desire in her eyes. She wants me. The feeling is mutual.

"Please", she breathes and I smirk in response.

"What do you want?"

"You. Please."

"You were so mad at me, if I recall correctly."

"I still am."

"You don't have to worry about Elena. It's in the past."

"I'm trying."

"I know", I reply as I steer away from the discussion and begin in relieving her of her panties as I slide them down to the tile floor and watch as she steps out of them without hesitation. I lightly kiss the back of her thighs and she gasps.

"Don't make a sound", I say before standing behind her again and admire the view of her naked before me.

"Your turn", I command and for a moment she doesn't understand my request. "Undress me", I reassure and she turns around slowly. She starts to reach for the buttons on my shirt but I stop her before she can.

"Not there", I inform her and for a moment she looks a little hurt. _If only she knew._

"Okay", she says simply. _Good._

I direct her hands to my waistband and placing my hand above hers, I move it down to my growing erection and she gasps softly at the feel.

"See what you do to me, Miss Steele?", I ask her and she smiles timidly in response. I remove her hand and she proceeds in removing my jeans at a slow pace. Finally, she moves them down with my boxers and my erection springs to her attention.

"You must be pleased to see me", she says as she gives me a soft, sexy smile which hardens me even more. _Fuck, I want her right now._

Before I can answer, she grips me hard and takes me in her mouth. _Whoa._ I groan as she sucks me hard and I watch as she sheaths her teeth and takes me further.

"Fuck, Ana", I breathe. She stops briefly and licks the tip of cock before starting again. As she does this, she looks up at me and I can see the desire in her eyes from underneath her long lashes. Does she know how tempting she looks right now?

"Ana, stop. I'm gonna come", I say but she doesn't stop. On the one hand I want to come in her mouth but I can't wait any longer; I want her, now.

"Anastasia, I don't want to come", I try again but she still doesn't move. I pull her back and then bring her to my feet. I kiss her hard and I can taste myself in her mouth. She greedily responds and kisses me back. When I pull away, we're both breathing hard.

"Did you take your pill?", I ask.

"Yes."

"Good." I take her head in my hands and kiss her more softly this time. I back her up to the bed and fall with her on top. I pull her up closer to the pillows and lay her flat underneath me. She's breathing hard as she stares in my eyes and I fear she can see the monster deep within. She can never know why I'm doing this but at the same time, maybe she should so I can stop misleading her. I've never wanted 'more' in my life but I can't stay away no matter how hard I try. Since when can one woman affect me this way?

Pushing it all to the side, I spread Ana's legs and grip myself before gently pushing into her. My teeth clench at her tightness but it feels so fucking good to be inside her. I hope I never have to wait this long again. I continue thrusting at a leisurely pace until I enter her completely and gently I start rocking my hips as she grips my arms and squeezes them tight. The darkness swells within me as Miss Steele moans and grunts with every move and I feel obligated to fuck her harder, claiming her once again. Soon, I can't take it anymore and move her hands to the sides of her head and watch her head fall back in ecstasy as she forms a perfect o on her lips.

"Christian", she moans and I start moving a little faster. She wraps her legs around my waist and pulls me in deeper.

"Always so eager, Miss Steele", I joke and continue rocking my hips back and forth. I twist them so she can feel more of me and her moans start getting louder and louder in response. Her hair is spread out over the pillow and she's never looked more beautiful. That unfamiliar feeling returns but I brush it off as complete nonsense. I can never go down that road with her.

"Christian!", she screams, interrupting my train of thought and I can tell she's close.

"Come for me baby", I say with heavy breathing and I can feel my climax fast approaching as well. Finally, I watch Ana arch her back and scream a nonsensical version of my name and slowly starts to sag under me.

"Fuck!", I yell and I soon lose my grip as a heart pounding orgasm rushes through me. I collapse onto Miss Steele and hold her hands in place.

"Don't ever leave me", I find myself saying but even I'm wondering where the words are coming from. This is too much for me but I don't care. I want her. All the time.

"I won't", she responds and I feel a sudden rush of relief. I struggle to find my composure and gently pull out of her, watching her wince in response.

"You okay?", I ask, afraid that I pushed her too far.

"Yes", she answers with a wicked gleam in her eyes and I smirk in response. I lay down next to her trying to catch my breath.

"I guess you were pleased to see me then", she jokes and I laugh in response.

"I'm always pleased to see you, Miss Steele."

"Even when I misbehave?"

"Even when you don't." As I say this, she looks at me wide-eyed.

"Really?"

"Does that surprise you?"

"A little. I was serious when I said that I think sex is all you want from me."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because of our arrangement. You would much rather punish me than talk."

"I've told you more than I've ever told anyone."

"But you also did that with Elena way before you met me. How am I any different?" _Shit._ She really feels that way about herself? Doesn't she know what she does to me? She's not like the others and I'm more confused now than I ever have been. Even with Elena I wasn't this open.

I sit up and face Ana, taking in her lovely and innocent face as she watches me carefully. _Don't be scared, baby._

"Ana, I know this is a lot for both of us and I know how you feel about Elena, but why can't you see that you're just not like my other Submissives? It's not just because of the contract. It's how I feel whenever I'm around you and it's something that I can't explain. Maybe I don't want to explain it but it's not a feeling I've ever been used to. Elena never made me feel this way but she was the only one I could truly talk to. I've never given my family a chance and they were always left in the shadows. If they knew about this, I can't guarantee they would be supportive."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I was never a good son, and not just because I've never seen myself as their son. I was always getting into trouble and I didn't talk for two years, but even today, I'm still distant and I can't find myself breaking from that cycle."

"Because of your birth mom?" Her questions catches me by surprise.

"I don't know."

"Why don't you feel like you fit in with your family?"

"Because it's hard being a perfect son in a perfect family. I just never wanted to give them a chance."

"Would you ever change your mind? I'm sure they love you and just want to be part of your life in every way they can."

"But I don't love them the way they love me."

"Do you hate them?" I let out a deep sigh and ponder over her question. Do I hate my family? Or is it just my real mother who abandoned when I was young? I've never let her out of my mind since she left me alone but after I was adopted, I was saved from a harder life. If it wasn't for Grace, I would be on the street or worse. I just haven't thought about it too much since it happened. I owe them my life.

"No. But I do hate my real mother for what she did. If it wasn't for Grace, who knows how I would've ended up."

"I'm so sorry", Ana replies and I can hear the compassion in her voice. _No baby. I don't need your sympathy._

"Do you need to go back to your mom?", I ask in an attempt to change the subject.

"Not necessarily."

"Good. Get some rest. I have plans for us tomorrow."

"Oh?"

"Sleep. I'll wake you when it's time."

"Wait", she says just before I can cover her with the duvet. She sits up and places her hand in my hair, gently running her fingers through and being cautious not to touch me.

"You never answered my question", she whispers and I'm momentarily stunned by what she means. "About me punishing you. Would you ever let me do it?"

"Do I need punishing?", I ask amused.

"Yes. I think so."

"What for, Miss Steele?"

"For selling my car without my permission. Boyfriends aren't supposed to do that for their girlfriend's graduation." _She's still upset about that? I thought we discussed it._

"Miss Steele…", I start but she holds her hand up to stop me.

"If you can punish me for rolling my eyes, maybe I should punish you for when you do things like that. I just think it's only fair, for _Sir_ ", she responds, emphasizing the word to make her point.

"Fair point well made, Miss Steele. What do you wish to do?"

"I want to tie your wrists. So you can see how it feels for me."

"Does it bother you that much?"

"No. Not really." She notices the look on my face and I can tell she feels guilty.

"I was only joking", she confesses and I suddenly feel guilty myself.

"Okay", I say and lay back so she can have her way. She looks astounded but also excited by my reaction.

"Do you have any restraints?"

"In my bag." She kisses me one more time before leaping off and reaching in my bag. She pulls out _that_ tie but looks a little lost. She's never done this before. I find it amusing.

"Just wrap it around twice and tie a bow at the end", I inform her and she does as she's told. She places my hands above my head but is unsure of what to do next.

"I won't touch you. I promise", she says sincerely.

"I know." With that, she rises and grips my member as she slowly lowers herself onto me, quietly gasping in response.

"Don't push yourself", I warn her and she nods. Soon, she picks up a steady pace and holds onto the bar behind us as she goes a little faster. I watch as her breasts bounce with every movement and I instantly become harder at the sight of her riding me, claiming me to her liking and pushing me over the edge. It's arousing and I don't want her to stop. She whimpers with every move but I can see that she's enjoying this. Frankly, I'm enjoying it as well.

"Ana, I'm going to come", I tell her and she starts going faster as I can feel her walls tightening around me.

"Christian", she moans and I can tell she's close.

"Don't hold back, baby. Come for me", I say to her gently and soon I watch her scream my name in an unfamiliar manner as both of us come hard. I call out her name and her body slows down. Fuck.

"You never cease to amaze me, Miss Steele", I say breathless and she smirks in response.

"Same with you, Mr. Grey", she retorts and carefully slides out of me. She unties my wrists and collapses beside me, obviously exhausted.

"Was that okay?", she asks a little nervous. When will she ever see how amazing she is?

"Maybe you should punish me more often", I say with a wolfish grin and I'm rewarded with a giggle in return.

"Sleep", I order gently and soon, she closes her eyes and falls asleep.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

**I wake to** find Christian sleeping soundly beside me and I'm grateful that I didn't wake him. He looks so peaceful. I wish he was always this way and it breaks my heart when I think about the alternative. After last night, I'm surprised he let me punish him like that. I wasn't planning to but it just came over me unexpectedly and I just decided to act on it, a little nervous if he would be up for it. I'm kind of glad he was. I could get used to doing that.

As he continues sleeping beside me, I carefully reach out my hand and gently start stroking his hair, cautious not to wake him. I run my fingers through my hair and he slightly stirs to my touch and I freeze. He then falls back asleep and I sigh a sign of relief. I continue my process and quietly smile as I watch his chest slowly rise and hear his slow, even breaths in return. It's comforting watching him so at ease. I wish he could be this way all the time with me. Is he afraid that I'll hurt him? It's never my intention and I want nothing more than to comfort him whenever I can, with wishful hoping that it'll both calm and settle him, rather than watch him fall apart. If only he could trust me a little more. I trust him more than I ever thought conceivable but he still falls back into his vulnerable stage and I just wish I could take him out. I don't want anything more.

All too soon, Christian stirs again and I remove my hand as his eyes blink to the light. He looks at me and I watch a small smile appear on his face. I grin in return.

"Good morning", he remarks sleepily.

"Good morning, Sir. How did you sleep?"

"Mighty fine. Did you?"

"As well as I could", I smirk and he smirks in response.

"What time is it?", he asks as he sits up and looks at the clock.

"Shit", he whispers as he quickly stands and picks up his clothes from the floor. I sit up and hold the sheet against my body, admiring the view.

"What's wrong?", I ask as I struggle to wake up myself. It feels like 3:00 am.

"It's time to wake up, baby. I don't want to be late", he replies as he pulls a shirt from his duffel bag and slips it over his body.

"For what?", I ask.

"I told you, I have plans for us today and I don't want to be late", he says dryly but I can tell he's in a good mood.

"What plans?"

"It's a surprise."

"Should I be worried?", I sleepily joke. I can hear Christian's smile as he gently pulls the sheet from my body and caresses my face. I look in his eyes and he looks concerned.

"What?", I inquire. Is something wrong?

"What were you dreaming about? I heard you talking in your sleep", he asks suddenly.

"What did I say?"

"I couldn't tell but you sounded upset."

"Um, I can't remember. Was it bad?"

"You were squirming in your sleep. I almost woke you but you fell back asleep before I could. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Where are we going?" He looks at me and forms a half-smirk on his face. _Oh._ He's choosing not to tell me.

"I told you, it's a surprise and I'm not one for ruining them if I can help it. Get dressed. I'll order room service and meet you in the living room", he says as he kisses the top of my head before kissing me tenderly and I return the favor. After a few moments, he pulls away and leaves me on my own. _Always so mysterious._ I smile at the thought.

 **I dress quickly** , brush my hair to the best of my ability, and freshen up in the bathroom before meeting Christian in the living room. He's sipping a cup of coffee and eating a croissant when he notices me in the doorway pulling my hair into a hair tie. He smiles as I approach him and sit down.

"You look beautiful", he remarks.

"You're not so bad yourself", I joke as I butter some toast and take a bite.

"Is that all you're eating?"

"I'm not very hungry", I confess as I butter another slice of toast.

"Fine. What we're doing might be upsetting for your stomach anyway."

"Are we going far?", I enquire. _We're not leaving Georgia are we?_

"Not far. Less than an hour", he answers with a tone of amusement in his voice. What has he got planned for today? Should I be worried? He wouldn't be this excited if that was the case.

 **We finish** our light breakfast before Christian takes my hand and leads me to the bedroom. Does he want sex right now? I thought we were in a hurry.

"Stay here", he orders and I watch as he reaches in his bag and pulls out a silk red blindfold that almost looks like a sleeping mask with thin straps. My brow furrows at the sight.

"It's not what you think", he says to my unspoken question and I feel some relief. "Turn around", he gently orders and I comply. He ties the blindfold around my head and I'm completely submerged in darkness.

"I'll lead you out. Come", he says and reaches for my hand. I take it and gingerly follow him out. It seems like forever before I finally feel the cool morning air and feel as Christian helps me into a car and closes the door behind me. I hear him get in himself and reaches over to buckle me in place. I hear him do the same before starting the ignition and the car roars to life. I giggle at the sound.

"What do you want to listen to?", he asks me and I turn in his direction.

"Whatever is fine. I like your music", I respond and can hear his smile. He pushes a button and I'm soon treated to the voice of a man singing to the beat of what sounds like a rock song from the earlier days. I don't recognize it or him.

"Gotta love Bruce", Christian says and soon, he's pulling out and heading towards whatever he has in store.

 **About forty-five minutes later** , I hear Christian switch off the engine and my heart is pounding in my chest.

"Ready?", he asks and I nod. Slowly, he removes the blindfold and my eyes adjust to the light. I look ahead and see some gliders in the distance and a man leaning up against one, waving in our direction. Christian unbuckles himself and climbs out to open my door.

"We're going gliding?", I query as a big smile spreads across my face.

"I called ahead. Mr. Benson reserved a glider for us and is letting us fight the dawn before anyone else is arriving." He unbuckles me and helps me out of the car.

"Christian…", I begin but I can't find the words. I'm way too excited to speak.

"Come. He's waiting for us", Christian smiles and reaches for my hand, which I willingly accept. We walk to an older gentleman with a friendly expression on his face as he holds out his hand to shake Christian's.

"Mr. Grey, I'm Mark Benson. I'll be your tow pilot for the day", he remarks and I can tell he has a British accent. I like him immediately.

"Hello Mark. This is my girlfriend, Anastasia Steele", Christian replies as Mr. Benson offers his hand for mine. I gladly accept it.

"Hello Miss Steele. Have you ever been gliding before?"

"No, but I'm more than excited to try. And please call me Ana", I smile politely to him and his smiles spreads further across his face.

"Will do, Ana. In that case, please call me Mark", he answers as he directs his attention to Christian. "The air currents are perfect for today but you can only stay up for about thirty minutes. Is that alright?"

"Sure. That's just fine", Christian replies before looking at me. "Ready Miss Steele?", he inquires and I nod enthusiastically. He takes my hand as Mark takes us to one the gliders and begins the process of telling Christian how to operate one and where to directly call him if we face a problem. As soon as they finish, Christian helps me to the front of the glider and starts to strap me in. He looks like a schoolboy and it warms my heart to see him this way.

"Won't you be able to see?", I ask as he finishes.

"I can see just fine from behind. Only experienced flyers can sit in the back", he responds with a boyish grin on his face and I giggle in response.

"No escaping now", he retorts before leaning in and giving me a quick kiss. He then climbs in and proceeds in securing himself before pulling the lid over us and checking all the controls.

"Are you folks all set?", Mark asks, which startles me and I hear Christian laugh.

"All systems go", Christian responds and the radio crackles as Mark affirms his response. I hold on tightly to my restraints as Mark drives forward with us in tow. Before I know it, we're high in the sky and I can't resist the urge to look out the window and see the view. It's breathtaking and I'm enjoying every minute.

"Doing alright?", Christian shouts and I can tell he's taken too.

"It's so beautiful Christian", I respond eagerly and Christian chuckles from behind.

"Now you know why I enjoy flying so much", he replies and I hear the radio crackle again as Mark calls for Christian's attention.

"We're at three-thousand feet. Release?"

"Well?", Christian directs to me.

"Yeah. Do it", I reply and Christian gives the go-ahead to Mark. Soon, I watch as Mark does just that and we start to dip in the sky. I can't help my squeal as Christian skillfully glides us forward and dips even further down. He effortlessly sinks back down and does the same process again.

"Watch this", he says and I'm delighted when he spins us around.

"Christian!", I squeal and he's laughing with me.

"Is this more?", he shouts and I'm momentarily taken aback.

"So much more!", I exclaim and I can hear his approval.

"Hold on", he orders and I watch as he controls the glider sideways and then does the same for the other side as my heart is beating fast at the movement. I can't believe he planned this for us and how much fun he's having in return. It brightens my spirits and makes me forget about everything that's occurred over the past few days. Now, it's just me and him fighting the wind and losing ourselves to control. I hope this feeling lasts and I could definitely get used to it for as long as it stands. I just don't want the day to end.

 **Some time passes** and Christian gives me one more thrill as he dives us down the earth before quickly whisking back up one more time before landing us on the smooth ground. Mark is waiting for us as he opens the lid and helps us out.

"How was that for your first ride, Ana?", Mark directs towards me as he offers his hand to help me out of the cockpit.

"That was amazing", I respond and Christian climbs out to stand beside me.

"How was that for a surprise?"

"That was incredible, Christian. Thank you."

"You're welcome", he answers, looking just as pleased as me.

"Until next time, Mark. Thank you for everything", he says towards Mark before shaking his hand.

"Any time, Mr. Grey. Hope to see you two again soon", he responds before offering his hand to shake mine.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Ana."

"You too Mark. Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome", he smiles and Christian takes my hand and I follow him to the car. Once Mark is out of sight, I stop in my tracks and turn to kiss Christian deeply and passionately, taking him by surprise. Soon, he kisses me back and I moan against his lips. When we pull away, Christian looks so warm and relieved.

"Thank you Christian. Thank you so much", I beam at him and he shows a shy smile in my wake.

"We aim to please, Miss Steele", he answers before kissing me again and I'm lost in his embrace. Maybe this can be enough after all. I couldn't ask for anything more.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Christian's POV**

 **I take Ana** to a restaurant not far from an airfield and pull up to the front. The day went better than I hoped and I'm pleased that Anastasia enjoyed it as well.

When was the last time I took a Submissive gliding with me?

 _Never._

 _Another first with Miss Steele._

I shut off the car and go to open Ana's door for her. I extend my hand for hers and she graciously accepts. She's still smiling from this morning and I can't help my smile as well. Maybe I should take her again next time. Possibly before I leave.

 _Slow down, Grey._

I lead Ana to the inside of the restaurant and the waitress brings us to a booth in the back. It's packed in here but I don't care. The waitress bats her eyelashes at me but I ignore her. As she leaves, I sit down with Ana and we start to go over the menu.

"Can I pay for the meal?", she suddenly asks and I'm forced to look up.

"I can afford it if that's your concern", I remark.

"Please? I want to pay you back for today", she pleads and I'm perplexed by her request. No Submissive has ever paid for me but then again, she's not my Submissive yet. Plus, my mood is too light to argue with her so ultimately I agree.

 _Another first._ This is becoming a mass thing with Miss Steele. I smile at the thought.

"How long have you been flying?", she then asks after we order.

"A few years. It's one of my favorite hobbies that I wish I could do more often."

"Have you ever taken anyone gliding before?"

"No."

"Good." She seems pleased by my answer and frankly, so do I. Good way to start the day.

"Is there anything else you wish to do today?", I ask her but I'm surprised by my answer. Surely her mother would want to spend time with her but then again, she's a grown woman and allowed her to be with me. Maybe she wouldn't mind but Ana should at least give her a call.

"Maybe one thing", Anastasia replies and bites her lip as well. My body awakens and once again I'm in shock by her response.

"Are you flirting with me, Miss Steele?"

"Always, Mr. Grey." _Bring it on Miss Steele._

"I could fuck you right here. It would give the other customers quite a show to watch", I smirk. Her eyes go wide at my comment and she chuckles in retort.

"I don't think they would enjoy it", she says eventually but I can tell she's amused.

"I wouldn't care."

"I can tell", she smirks and I know she's remembering our time when we went on our date after our first meeting. My cock twitches at the memory.

"Later then", I respond after a while and Anastasia smiles shyly at my comment.

"Do I make you feel uncomfortable?", I ask.

"A little. I still find you intimidating."

"Has it escalated since I've met you?"

"I would say so. I wasn't expecting you to show me your Red Room or assign me a contract when we first met. Did you always have that in mind? Even before I started working for you?"

"I suppose so. In-fact, I was thinking of you as my Submissive the night after our first encounter, but dismissed the thought as sounding ridiculous."

"Why?"

"Besides you becoming my employee, I also thought that you were too young or too inexperienced for what I had in mind and just didn't know if you would be up for it, so to speak. As always, you surprise me."

"Were you shocked when you found out I was a virgin?"

"Yes and it was something that I wasn't expecting in the slightest. I assumed that you had lovers before me, or even that you were with someone as you were working for me. Another reason why I chose to dismiss my thoughts."

"Have you always been jealous in this way?"

"No, so it's not something that I'm entirely used to. I wish I knew why but I can't, so we'll just leave it at that."

"Hmm", is all she says back. I wish I knew what was on her mind.

"What is it, Anastasia?"

"I just wish this was more", she says quietly.

 _Shit._

 _Not this again._

"I told you, I don't do romance."

"But today…"

"Ana, I'm not a hearts and flowers kind of guy. I've told you this. This is all that I want with you and I don't wish to go any further."

"What are you afraid of?", she asks abruptly and I run my hand through my hair in exasperation.

 _You finding out more than you should know._

"I'm not afraid of anything, Anastasia, but this is all I want and I want it with you."

"I just wish I knew why."

"What do you mean?"

"Christian, I don't have a Submissive bone in my body and you said so yourself that you assumed I wouldn't be up to this but after everything you've shown me, I want to try but just how far would we go? Would three months even be enough?"

"We could always negotiate if you wanted."

"That's not what I mean, Christian. I just…I'm just so confused right now. It's like you're sending me mixed signals. I don't know if I can handle this to be honest, and it's not just because you won't let me touch you. I want to but you always refuse it, so how can I get past that? You're so mercurial and I don't know what to do about it. I just don't." As she says this, she looks down at her knotted fingers resting in her lap and takes a deep breath.

As always, she has a fair point but if she ever knew of why I'm doing this, she would never want to speak to me again and there's nothing I could do to change that.

This is all very new to me and I'm still contemplating on why that is. No Submissive has ever gotten under my skin like this before and every experience feels new to me as if I'm witnessing it for the first time. I'm not used to these feelings and I don't know if I ever will be.

"Ana, I understand your concern. I do but, this is just the way I am and I couldn't change it even if I could.

The thought of having a real relationship is not one that I've had before and with you, I don't know how to control what I'm feeling inside. I'm just as conflicted about this as you are, but I am willing to try but, I'm not guaranteeing that things will go further from here. That's out of my control, but maybe over time some things will be different."

Ana regards me intently before responding.

"Okay."

"Okay?" _That was quick._

"Yes Sir."

 _Good girl._

"Is there anything you wish to discuss about the contract?", I ask as a means of distraction.

"I can't think of anything right now. I've read it enough times to be satisfied with it", she answers as she looks down at her lap. I've now confirmed that it's a nervous habit, next to her biting that damn lip again.

"You're biting your lip", I whisper.

"Sorry", she says nervously.

 _Shit, did I frighten her?_

"Anastasia", I say as she looks up at me with anxious, blue eyes. "I know this is frustrating, and I know that what I'm offering to you is a complete inexperience, but I am willing to try at least and I've never wanted anything more. All this…it's new to me, but these last few months have been enjoyable. I'm amazed that you haven't run yet, even after everything I've shown you and that's not something I'm used to as well.

I'm intrigued by you, Miss Steele, and that's one of the reasons why I want to give this a chance."

 _Wow. Real sappy, Grey._

After a moment, Miss Steele takes a deep breath and responds.

"I'm intrigued by you too. I just want to learn more about you is all."

"I know." _But I hope you don't._ "Just give me some time."

"Okay."

"And remember, you can leave at any time." _Although I really do hope you don't._

"I don't want to leave. What you're offering is erotic and sexy, and I'm curious, but I'm just worried about going too far." _Oh?_

"What do you mean?"

"I-I just, do you like to scare me?"

 _Fuck. Where did that come from?_

"I never wish to scare you, Ana."

"You scare me when you're angry", she says quietly and I'm reminded of our time in the boathouse after I found out she was going to Georgia. The last thing I want is to frighten her and I've once again crossed the line.

 _Take it easy on her, Grey. She's not used to this and just needs some training._

I run a hand through my hair and open my mouth to speak, but Miss Steele stops me before I can.

"I just want to be with you", she says suddenly.

 _She wants to be with me._

She wants more with me, even after all this that we've been through.

"As always, you amaze me Miss Steele."

"You amaze me too. I'm glad you want to try for more but, I just need to think about more means to me. But, I want to try too."

 _There's hope, Grey. Don't blow this._

"I'm glad you do."

"Good", she smiles and I can't help my grin.

 _She wants more. She hasn't run._

 _This can work._

Just then, she starts fidgeting with her fingers again and as always I wish I knew what she was thinking.

"What is it?", I ask out loud.

"Um, could we visit the Red Room when I get back? I've kind of missed being in there", she replies with a coy smile and a small tug on her lip. _Oh, bring it on Miss Steele._

"I always wish to visit the Red Room with you, Miss Steele, but maybe we can bring it to you while I'm here." She looks up at me in surprise.

"How?"

"Let me take you back to my room, and we'll go from there."

 _This'll be fun. Let the games begin._

 **After we finish,** I take Ana to my hotel room and I can see the curiosity in her eyes. She's holding my hand tightly but so far she hasn't run. She's intrigued and I'm excited to show her what I have in mind.

Taking her hand, I lead her inside and close the door behind me. I gave Taylor the day off so I'm not expecting to see him any time soon, and everyone knows that I'm away on business and won't be contacting me soon. Just one afternoon in the company of Miss Steele.

When I look at Ana, I notice the carnal desire in her eyes and she's desperately waiting to see what I have in mind. I pull her close and gently start caressing her cheek as she leans into my touch. I gently move my thumb across her bottom lip and she briefly licks the place I just touched.

 _Fuck._

 _I want her._

 _Right now._

"Stay here", I order and head for the bedroom.

Inside, I reach into my bag and pull out a pair of silver balls and a condom before heading back to join Anastasia. Her eyes go wide when she sees what's in my palm.

"What are those?", she asks.

"Silver balls. I figured you could wear them while you're here." She eyes them speculatively and then gazes at me.

"How am I supposed to wear those?", she inquires.

"Well, you have to get them wet first. Open your mouth", I order and after a moment, she complies. I stick the first ball in her mouth and ask to suck on it. She looks up at me through long lashes and I'm stuck in my tracks.

 _Fuck._ That might as well be my cock in her mouth. Does she realize how alluring she is?

After a few moments, I motion for her to stop and take the silver ball out.

"Take off your jeans and panties. Then bend over that chair", I say as I point my chin to one of the dining chairs across the room. She hesitates for a moment but ultimately does as she's told. I watch as she slowly slides her jeans down with her panties following, and then walks over to the chair and leans down.

I walk behind her and gently kiss her neck to ease her nerves. She rewards me with a quiet moan and lolls her head sideways to give me better access to her neck. I take the advantage graciously and gently tug on her earlobe as her body responds to my touch.

I insert my middle finger into my mouth and briefly suck on it before gently sliding it into Miss Steele's vagina. She quietly gasps and I can already tell that she's wet. Very wet.

"Always s prepared, Miss Steele", I say in a low tone before removing my finger and proceed in sliding the silver ball inside. Ana gasps again and slightly moves backwards at the feel.

"Stay still", I order mildly. She needs to learn to keep still.

"Once the ball is completely inside, I quickly kiss Ana's delectable behind and ask her to stand up slowly. After a moment, she does.

"Turn around", I say gently and she complies.

"How does it feel?", I ask.

"Weird, but good."

"Good." Now she'll have to get used to them before we can continue.

"Go fetch me a glass of water", I demand and for a moment she looks confused. Eventually, she walks towards the kitchen but shifts a little as she gets used to the weight. She pulls a glass from a cupboard and turns on the faucet as I sit on the chair and watch her. With every move she shifts a little, still adjusting to the added weight, but goes about her task.

She finishes and walks over to me before handing me the glass. I smirk at her advances and take a long, agonizing sip. I finish and set the glass down on the table before standing. I extend my hand for hers and she accepts it without hesitation.

"Come", I remark and lead her to the bedroom. We walk to the edge of the bed and I turn her carefully to face me.

"Undress me", I remark and Ana's eyes go wide.

For a brief second, she reaches for my shirt and I freeze. She notices my expression and moves her hands to my waistband instead. The darkness quickly disappears as she does.

She undoes the top button of my jeans and gently tugs on it to bring me closer. She then proceeds in sliding down my zipper and gently tugs my jeans down to the floor. She then reaches up and pulls my boxers down and my erection springs to life. She smirks as she removes my clothes and places them to the side. She looks up at me through long lashes as if asking permission and I mouth the word "yes" to give her her answer.

She licks her bottom lip and reaches for my cock. She grazes her thumb over the tip and before I can respond, I'm suddenly in her mouth.

 _Shit._

"Fuck Ana", I say through gritted teeth as she continues her assault. She sheaths her teeth and takes me deeper and I watch as my cock appears and disappears in her mouth. Fuck, she's intoxicating.

"Ana, I don't want to come", I remark but she ignores me.

 _Oh, game on Miss Steele._

She stops after a while and rubs my erection slowly up and down. I take the opportunity to pull her to her feet and lead her to the side of the bed. I sit down and pull her to my lap.

"What are your safe words?", I enquire.

"Red."

"And?"

"Yellow."

"Don't forget, understood?"

"Yes", she replies as she's panting heavily.

"Yes what?"

"Yes…Sir."

"Good girl."

I then take my hand and slowly caress her fine ass. I know Ana's anticipating this and before she can protest, I hit her and she lets out a loud gasp as I do.

"Again?", I enquire. She nods.

"Answer me."

"Yes, please. Sir."

I then repeat the process and smack her again. And again. And again. Soon, her ass is a fine pink and my hand stings as I spank her once more. I decide that it's enough and tell her to stay still.

I slowly remove the silvers balls and she desperately tries to keep still. I set the balls on the floor beside my clothes and order her to lie on the bed. She complies and I advance in relieving her of her shirt and bra and toss them aside as well.

I grab the condom lying on the bed and rip the packet with my teeth. I'm about to put it on when an idea enters my mind.

"Do you mind?", I ask and at first she's contemplating what I mean.

"I want to put this on me. Then I'm going to fuck you until you come." Her eyes go wide at my comment and she quickly takes the condom from my hand and looks up at me for direction.

"Pinch the tip and slide it on. You don't want any air getting in that little sucker", I smile and she quickly does as she's told, concentrating hard on her task. She rolls the condom on and looks generally pleased with her accomplishment. I smile at her expression.

"Lie back", I order and she does without hesitation. I grip myself and slowly enter her as her back arches in response. Once I've entered her completely, I waste no time in rocking my hips back and forth. Her mouth opens to form a perfect o as I continue making love to her.

Her mouth opens wider in a silent moan and she grips my arms as I go slightly faster.

"Christian", she whispers and I can tell she's close.

"Come for me, baby. Don't be afraid to come", I tell her gently. Soon, I feel her walls tightening and I can tell she's close.

"That's it baby. Come for me. Only me", I say breathlessly and just as I say those words, her back arches and she calls out an incoherent version of my name as her orgasm escapes her. Her body sags under me and I can soon feel my own release.

"Fuck, Ana", I remark through my gritted teeth and soon I come hard. My body stills as I catch my breath and I cautiously slide out of her and remove the condom. I toss it into the trashcan on the side and collapse on top of Ana.

"Was this more?", I ask.

"So much more", she responds and I can sense her smile as she does. I find myself agreeing and soon fall asleep in the arms of my girl.

 _More…_ I think I can live with that.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

_Christian has me shackled to the overhead grid and I'm longing for his touch._

 _"_ _I'll have to teach you to keep still, Anastasia", he says seductively. He circles me with a riding crop and I'm contemplating what he'll do next._

 _Once he's behind me, I no longer feel his presence and pull at the shackles to let myself free._

 _"_ _Quiet", he whispers and soon I'm rewarded with a small snap of the riding crop._

 _"_ _Ah", I moan._

 _"_ _Quiet, Anastasia", he orders and I lick my lips as I catch my breath._

 _"_ _Yes, Sir."_

 _Soon, he hits me again and I struggle to keep quiet. I want so badly to touch him again._

 _"_ _Is this more?", he whispers._

 _"_ _So much more", I answer._

 _He smiles appreciatively and smacks me again._

 _"_ _Don't ever leave me", he says suddenly and I look to see the uncertainty in his eyes._

 _"_ _I won't", I assure him but his gaze never stops._

 _"_ _I'm not the man for you. You should steer clear of me."_

 _Before I can respond, he kisses me and I'm lost his embrace._

I'm suddenly awoken to a loud ringing and wonder for a spilt second where I am. I notice my phone buzzing on the nightstand with **_Jack Hyde_** large on the screen. I instantly sit up and answer the call.

"Hi Jack", I say as awake as I can.

"Ana, I'm sorry to call you like this but you need to come back to SIP."

"Is something wrong?"

"I just had an assistant quit on me and I need one to help me with some things before I attend a meeting. Is there any way you could fill in for her? I figured it could be a learning curve for you before you start."

"Of course. When would be best for you?"

"As soon as possible. The meeting's tonight."

"Oh, um, I don't know if I can make it by then."

"It'll be later in the night so you wouldn't have to rush."

"Um, I think I could be there within a few hours. Would that be alright?"

"Perfect. I'll have Hannah set things up before you arrive."

"Okay. I'll get there as soon as I can."

"Take your time, Ana. I'll see you later and fly safe."

"Will do Jack."

"Goodbye", he says before hanging up. I quickly climb out of bed and gather my things.

 **I find Christian** sitting at the mini bar reading a newspaper when I enter and he looks slightly confused by my appearance.

"Hi", I say timidly.

"Good morning, Anastasia."

"Um, I need to fly back to Seattle for SIP."

"I thought you weren't starting until Monday."

"Jack Hyde just called me and he needs me to come in early."

"I could fly you there if you wanted. When do you need to be back?"

"Um, right now but I need to say goodbye to my mother first."

"That can be arranged. Give me one second and we can leave soon."

 **I hug my** mom tightly and I'm trying hard to keep my tears at bay. This trip was too short but I'm so glad that I came. I missed my mom so much so I hope I can see her again soon.

"Be careful, darling. Call me when you land so I know you got there safe."

"Okay Mom. I promise I'll visit again soon."

"Please, take your time. It was so good to see you." She gives me one more hug and I give Bob one in return.

"Good seeing you, Ana. Good luck at SIP."

"Thank you, Bob. It was good seeing you too."

"Fly safe", my mom remarks and gives me a quick peck on the cheek.

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too." Christian gets a call on his cell and excuses himself to answer it. I watch curiously and can faintly hear his side of the conversation.

"Welch, I can't deal with her right now…What? When?...Why didn't you inform me sooner?...Shit. Okay. We're on our way back to Seattle so I'll meet with you when I get there…Fine", he says before hanging up and walks back to where we are.

"Carla, Bob, it was a pleasure to meet you both."

"You too Christian. Look after my baby girl, okay?"

"I fully intend to. You have my word", he replies and after final goodbyes, we make our way to the tarmac and they disappear from my view.

 **Me and Christian** ride in silence with my hand held tightly in his. He hasn't said a word since we arrived back to Seattle and I wonder if it's because of me. I'm almost afraid to ask but I feel like I have to make sure.

"Are you upset because we had to leave early?", I ask nervously and he looks at me as if he doesn't understand my question.

"Not at all, Miss Steele."

"What was your phone call about?" He takes a deep breath and I can see the anxiety on his face. _Shit._

"Nothing that concerns you. I just have a situation at work that I need to deal with after we drop you off."

"Is it serious?"

"Hopefully not but I have to be there as soon as possible. Are you prepared for your first shift?"

"I wish I was but I wasn't expecting to come home so early."

"Is your situation serious?", he asks in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I'm sure it's nothing that concerns you, Mr. Grey", I smirk and I can see the amusement in his eyes. He raises my hand and tenderly kisses each of my knuckles in turn and I'm suddenly reminded of that deep feeling inside. I shrug it off and smile sweetly as Christian looks at me with a boyish expression.

"Shall I pick you up when you're done?"

"I'm going to be there late."

"Is Jack the only one you'll be with?"

"Um, I don't think so. He wants me to help him prepare for a meeting which is later tonight, so I don't know what time I'll be done."

"Text me when you are and I'll pick you up myself."

"Yes, Sir", I reply as I deliberately bite my bottom lip.

"Stop biting your lip", he whispers but I can tell he's amused.

"Sorry", I lie. He leans forward to kiss me and I fall into his embrace. I hear a groan emanating from his throat and I smile against his lips.

"I can wait to take you back to the Play Room", he whispers seductively.

"I could always skip work", I joke.

"Not a good first impression, Miss Steele."

"Equally, Mr. Grey", I smirk and I can tell he knows what I'm referring to.

"Smart mouth", he replies before kissing me again and I smile at his advance.

 **Taylor pulls up to** SIP and I'm almost reluctant to leave.

"What is it?", Christian asks.

"I'm just gonna miss you, is all", I confess.

"Me too. Don't forget to text me and I'll be here as soon as I can."

"Okay. Good luck with your situation."

"Same to you, Miss Steele." He leans forward to give me a quick kiss as Taylor comes around and opens my door. I give Christian a quick peck and grab my bag before climbing out.

"Laters, baby", Christian remarks and I giggle at his comment. I give him a quick curtsey before stepping on the sidewalk and Taylor closing my door.

"Bye, Taylor."

"Miss Steele", he answers and I quickly make my way inside.

 **I find Jack** in his office as Hannah comes to greet me.

"Hi, Ana", she says warmly.

"Hi, Hannah", I answer.

"Jack's just finishing up a call and then you can go in. I'll be in the break room if you need me." I nod and she heads off with a stack of papers before completely vanishing from my view. I sit outside Jack's office waiting patiently and soon I hear him hang up and open the door.

"Ana", he addresses me and I hold out my hand to shake his.

"Hi, Jack", I say sweetly.

"I'm sorry about the sudden change but I couldn't wait any longer for an assistant."

"Is there a lot for me to do?"

"Not necessarily, but I need you to look at a few manuscripts and write down a few notes for me to review before the meeting. I would've done it before but I had a shit-ton of work to do and didn't have the time. Think you can handle that?"

"Yes, sir."

"Hey, no need for formalities alright?", he says kindly and I smile shyly in return.

"Yes Jack."

"That's better", he answers before handing me two stacks of papers and a small notepad with a pencil attached.

"Let me know when you're done and after that, I need you to do a few more things."

"Right away", I say affirmatively and find a space to read in private.

 **A couple hours** go by and I'm almost finished with my work. I just finished reading a manuscript from a writer, Boyce Fox, and I just couldn't put it down. I'll have to Jack that he's really got something and hopefully he'll agree.

Just as I'm writing the last few notes, I notice Jack approaching me and quickly stand with the notepad in my hand.

"How'd you do?", he asks.

"Oh, really great actually. This one by Boyce Fox was incredible and I just couldn't put it down."

"Huh, I remember seeing his name but just never had the time to read it. What're your thoughts on it?"

"I think it's sharp and relevant and really think that he's got something. I'm just suggesting keeping an eye on him from now on."

"Well, I'll take your word for it and check it out. Come on, I want you to attend my meeting with me."

"Okay", I answer and follow him to a large room. Inside are some publishers that notice us when we walk in.

"Gentlemen, this is Anastasia Steele, my new assistant."

"Hello", I say shyly.

"Please, take a seat", Jack asks and I sit down beside him.

 **Some time goes** by and we're just finishing up. I've been taking notes since we started and Jack seems pleased that I'm taking this so seriously. I start to warm up to him and feel a little more comfortable being in his presence.

 _At least he's different from Mr. Control Freak,_ my subconscious remarks and I try my best to ignore her. I then feel a wave of guilt that Christian isn't my boss anymore and begin to miss being his employee again. Maybe we should've done a better job with our relationship but it's too late to change that now.

"Now this author, Boyce Fox, I think we should consider for a new brand of authors for the future. His work is sharp and he looks like a promising writer", Jack says to one of the employees, Mr. Roach.

"Have you read from him before?", he asks.

"No, but Miss Steele did and thinks he's really got something, so I think we should give him a chance."

"Is that so?", Mr. Roach inquires and I smile shyly at his comment. "Do you think we should be publishing him, Ana?"

"Um, I think we could but I can't really say right now."

"Do you think our readers would be interested in a political thriller? It's not exactly something we strive for at SIP."

"Well, considering his writing style, I think they could pick up on it and then we could go from there. I'm not really at liberty to say."

"Well, if Jack thinks you are, then maybe we should take a look."

"Okay", I answer shyly and stare down at my notepad. _Why are they asking for my input?_ I just started but hopefully they'll consider Fox in the future. I can live with that for now.

 **After the meeting,** Jack bids his farewells and I quietly do as well. Once everyone's gone, I follow Jack back to his office as he takes the manuscripts from my hands and places them on his desk.

"You did well tonight, Ana. Can I expect to see you tomorrow for that tour?"

"Um, I think so. I'll have to check."

"Good", he replies before reaching in his wallet and pulling out a $100 bill.

"For your abrupt work", he says as he starts to hand it to me.

"Oh no, that's fine. It wasn't a problem for me."

"I think you deserve it. Take it", he suggests and I slowly take it from his hand. "Thank you, Jack."

"No problem. Now go home and get some sleep. I'll see you at eleven tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye Jack", I wave and he waves back as I head out. I wave goodbye to Hannah before calling for the elevator and put my things in my bag.

 _Almost like Christian Grey,_ my inner goddess remarks and I briefly smile at her words.

 **I'm waiting on** the curb just as Christian pulls up and I can't believe how gracious I am to see him. He climbs out of the car and pulls me into his embrace.

"Hello, Miss Steele", he says before giving me a tender kiss.

"Hello, Mr. Grey", I smile and he lets me go as he opens my car door for me. I climb in and watch as he walks around and does the same. He carefully pulls out into the traffic and I stare down at my knotted fingers in my lap.

"How did it go?", he asks after a while.

"It was good. I did some reading and attended a meeting with Mr. Hyde."

"Are they treating you well so far?"

"Yes. Um, Jack seemed genuinely interested in my opinion and Mr. Roach did as well. Jack even gave me something for my troubles before I left."

"That was generous of him", Christian says with an interesting tone in his voice.

"Are you jealous Mr. Grey?"

"Only with you, Miss Steele", he smirks and I can't help my laugh in response.

"Is everything okay with you?", I ask tentatively and Christian's face falls as I do.

"For now. The issue became much more than we could handle."

"What was going on?"

"No need to worry. It's being taken care of and I don't want to talk about it right now." He then reaches across for my hand before bringing it to his lips and kissing the tips of my fingers in-turn.

"Do you feel tired at all?", he enquires.

"Not at the moment. Why?"

"I wanna take you to the Play Room. I have something that I want to try."

"What is it?"

"All in good time", he says with a wicked gleam in his eyes and I smirk in response.

"If it pleases, _Sir_ , then okay."

"You never cease to amaze me, Miss Steele."

"I could say the same about you."


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**We pull up** outside Escala and I watch as Christian climbs out and walks around the car. He opens my door and proffers his hand for mine. I accept it and climb out. He closes the door and locks the car and leads me inside.

He enters a code into the elevator and the doors open within a few seconds. We walk in and his hand never leaves mine. We ride up to his floor and he seems more anxious than usual. I'm then reminded of the last time we rode in one, for our meeting over the contract, and smirk at the memory.

"What is it?", he asks.

"Nothing", I lie.

"I thought we were striving for communication, Anastasia."

"I could say the same thing about you", I say as I bite my lip. Christian reaches out and gently strokes my chin.

"Smart mouth", he says with a smile that doesn't match his eyes. He suddenly looks lost as if this moment is new to him and he doesn't know what to do. Before I can ponder it more, he then leans down and kisses me tenderly, taking me in his embrace. I kiss him back as he pins me against the wall and deepens the kiss. I moan against his mouth as his tongue intertwines with mine. I hear a deep groan in the back of his throat and he positions my head so I can't move. He slides his fingers in my hair and tugs gently.

He pulls away and we're both panting hard.

"One of these days, I am going to fuck you in this elevator and I don't care who walks in", he growls.

"Why don't you?"

"Because I'm anxious about getting you naked in my Play Room." I gasp at his comment.

"What're you going to me?", I whisper. He smirks in response.

"Guess we'll have to find out", he answers and kisses me one last time just before the doors open. He takes my hand and leads me out.

The foyer is empty as we walk out and remains as cold as when I first stepped in during my first visit. Christian releases my hand to answer a call and I watch as he heads towards his office. I slip out of my jacket and notice Gail in the kitchen doing some cleaning. I go to set my jacket on the couch and go to greet her.

"Welcome back, Miss Steele", she says warmly.

"Hi Gail. Can you please call me Ana?"

"I'm sorry. Mr. Grey is used to being called, Mr. Grey, so sometimes I get off-track."

"It's okay. Are you doing okay?" She takes a deep breath before answering.

"I'm fine. It's just been a long day."

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Mr. Grey just had a serious situation to deal with and we're all a little shaken up by it."

"What happened?"

"I'm not at liberty to say. I'm afraid Mr. Grey would have to tell you when he's ready."

"Have you worked for him long?"

"Just a few years but it feels so much longer than that. I'm assuming you know how that feels during your time with him."

"Yeah, I do. It can be rewarding though", I say as I blush thinking about what we've done so far. Gail seems to notice my expression and smiles in my wake.

"I agree", she responds and I think she knows exactly what I'm talking about. I blush again just as Christian walks into the room.

"Gail", he affirms.

"Mr. Grey. I hope you don't mind but I'm going to be visiting my mother for a few days to clear my head for now."

"That's fine. Take as much time as you need."

"Thank you, Mr. Grey. Is there anything else you need for tonight?"

"I'm good", he says before directing his attention to me. "Anastasia?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Very well."

She finishes her work and leaves before waving goodbye to me and saying her final farewells to Christian. Once she's out of earshot, I turn to Christian as he starts preparing some champagne for us.

"How did she start working for you?"

"She was laid off from another job and needed the money for her mother."

"Was she, um, was of your Submissives?" As I say this, he looks at me strangely.

"No, Anastasia. I'm not sexually active with any of my employees."

"Why did you change your mind for me?"

"I haven't changed my mind per se but given our time together, I did make an exception for you."

"Hmm."

"You don't believe me?"

"No, Sir", I smirk.

"Such a smart mouth, Miss Steele", he replies as he hands me my glass.

"Have you taken your shot?", he asks suddenly.

"Yes."

"Good. What time do you have to be at work tomorrow?"

"8:00am."

"I can drive you if you wish."

"I would prefer taking my car, if that's okay."

"Fine", he smiles with a look that doesn't match his eyes. Before I can say anything, he walks over to me and takes my head in his hands. He gently caresses my face with the tips of his fingers and I close my eyes as I lean into his touch. He then kisses me tenderly and I accept his embrace. After a few moments, he pulls away and I'm left wanting more.

"Meet me in the Play Room in fifteen minutes. I have to go make a call", he remarks and before I can answer, he heads for his office and I'm left on my own.

 **Fifteen minutes pass** by and I'm lying naked on the bed in the Red Room as Christian ties my ankles and wrists with the flaxen rope from before. He slips the ropes through the golden hoops so I'm spread and open for him to do as he wants. Once he's finished, I watch as he walks over to a set of drawers and pulls out a dark gray blindfold before coming back to me. He tells me to lift my head and once I do, he slips on the blindfold and makes sure it's secure.

"What are your safe words?", he enquires.

"Red and yellow", I answer.

"Remember those."

"My intention is not that you should safe-word because you're in pain. What I intend to do will be intense. Very intense and you have to guide me. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"This is about touch, Anastasia. You will not be able to see me and I want you to embrace what I have in-mind."

I listen as Christian walks to the side of the bed and faintly moves his hand down my cheek, past my breasts as he gently gropes them and down towards my navel and belly. I gasp at his touch and pull at the restraints. I then hear him pick something up and I'm soon greeted by something soft touching my skin. It feels like fur. I then feel him guide the object slowly down my body and I moan at the touch. Once the fur brushes against my pubic hair, my skin tingles as I struggle to arch my back, knowing that I'm firmly in place.

Soon, Christian sets the object down and I listen as pulls something out until the sound of a faint humming starts to emerge from somewhere in the room. A heavenly choir begins and a woman's soothing voice matches perfectly with the echo from behind.

Christian turns the music up slightly as he picks up something from the floor. He guides it down my body in the same manner but it feels more like leather and I wonder idly if it's a flogger. Before I can confirm it, it suddenly disappears and hits me hard. I call out from the sting and pull again at the restraints. Christian repeats the process and hits me a little harder. I moan at the strike as he continues a few more times. The music intensifies with every strike and I lick my lips as my body shudders from the bite. Christian then drops the flogger on the floor and I feel him climb on the bed as his weight presses down. He kisses me briefly as he guides his tongue down the dip in my neck before reaching my breasts. He latches onto one of my nipples and I bite my lip as I try to stay quiet. He teases my other nipple with his forefinger and thumb and they harden at the assault. He then reverses his actions to them both as he guides his tongue past my torso, over my navel and directly to my pubic hair. He tugs gently and I moan quietly.

His tongue finally reaches its target and he skillfully laps up my clitoris and I struggle to express the pleasure. He inserts a finger inside me and I arch my back as he continues his assault. He then slips in another finger and I can sense my orgasm approaching fast.

"Oh, please", I beg.

"Quiet", he demands.

"Did you take your pill?", he asks as he slowly slips his fingers in and out of me.

"Yes, Sir", I reply, breathless.

"Good girl", he replies and removes his fingers. I gasp at the sudden movement and listen as I hear the familiar sound of a foil packet and the unzipping of his jeans. He lifts my hips slightly and I feel him positioning himself at my core. Finally, he slides into me completely and I call out. He soon starts to move, really move, as he rocks his hips back and forth.

"You're mine", he hisses through his teeth.

"Yes. Yours", I breathe.

I soon feel my climax reaching and I arch my back as my orgasm rips through me. Christian moves rapidly and within a few minutes, he stills and calls out an incoherent version of my name. He collapses on top of me and my heartrate accelerates as I try to steady my breathing. He then gently slides out of me and I wince as he does. He removes my blindfold and I blink a few times before my eyes adjust to the light.

"Hi", he murmurs.

"Hi, yourself", I breathe.

"You did well. I'm going to untie you and then I want you to lie on your stomach. I want to rub your shoulders and then you may rest." _Oh?_ He unknots the ropes and I sleepily do as I'm told. He shuts off the music and then gently grasps my shoulders and starts to massage me. I groan loudly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." He leans down and kisses my head.

"What was that music?", I ask after a while.

"It's called Spem In Alium, or the Forty Part Motet, by Thomas Tallis."

"It was lovely."  
"I always wanted to fuck to it."

"Another first, Mr. Grey?"

"Indeed, Miss Steele."

"Hmm."

"What is it?"

"Nothing. It seems you're having a lot of firsts with me."

"Does that surprise you?"

"A little."

"Miss Steele, you're a hopeless liar."

"I don't know what you mean, Mr. Grey." He responds by slapping my backside.

"Come, you need your rest", he says as he stands and starts to pick me up.

"Can I stay with you?"

"Not tonight."

"Why?"

"I don't sleep in your room."

"I've slept in yours."

"That's different, Anastasia", he says as he opens the door and starts walking in the direction of my room.

"Why won't you let me in? I just wanna talk."

"Later."

"Why?"

"Hush", he demands a little harshly and I rest my head gently on his chest.

"We should be talking", I whisper as we walk into my room.

"I know, but not now."

"When?"

"Anastasia, enough", he almost shouts and I watch as he takes a deep breath before gently lying me down. He kisses the top of my head and covers me with the sheets.

"Sleep" he orders and kisses me one last time.

"Please stay", I beg quietly.

"I can't."

"Please? Just once?"

"If I do, you won't be getting any sleep and you're too tired to continue."

"I don't care about that. I just want you with me."

"Ana…"

"Please", I say as I sit up and reach for his arm. He tenses at my touch and I quickly remove my hand. Finally, he lets out a deep sigh and I gaze at him anxiously.

"Scoot over", he demands and I immediately do as I'm told. He then covers us both with the blankets and wraps his arm across my body and leg intertwined with my own.

"Sleep", he whispers and I hold his hand as I do as I'm told. Soon, his breathing softens and he falls asleep in my grasp.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**I wake up** shivering without an embrace. I turn over and lazily open my eyes as I notice that Christian is gone. I sit up quickly and look at my surroundings; he's nowhere to be found. I then faintly hear a sad melody coming from downstairs and breathe a sigh of relief. I notice a large, white t-shirt lying a chair and slowly slip it on.

I walk downstairs and see Christian quietly playing the piano and looks lost within the music. I carefully walk onto the foyer and watch him play. The music sounds melancholy and it tugs at my heart. Everything he plays is always so sad and I can't help but wonder if it's because of our last interaction. Why was he so forceful with wanting to sleep with me? We've slept in the same bed before but this time, it was almost as if he wanted to get away. I can't help but feel if something's wrong.

 _Maybe it's just the situation,_ my subconscious remarks. Could it really be that serious? I feel as if I should know.

Soon, Christian stops playing and I carefully walk his way. He looks up and catches my gaze.

"Hi", I say sweetly.

"Hello, Miss Steele. I hope I didn't wake you", he responds.

"I just woke up and you weren't there."

"I couldn't sleep."

"Are you okay?"

"Nothing that concerns you", he says as he gazes back down to the keys and starts to play again.

"Can I sit?", I ask carefully. He nods and I do. I gently rest my head on his shoulder and listen to the melody intently. It's sad but beautiful.

"What is this?"

"Chopin. Opus 28, number four. In E minor, if that interests you."

"Everything you do interests me."

"Is that so, Miss Steele?", he smirks.

"Always, Mr. Grey." He chuckles softly.

"Is this the only music you play? It just sounds so sad."  
"It suits me."

"Why?"

"I just prefer it", he says and I can tell that's all he wants to say.

"Okay", I respond quietly.

"You should be asleep", he says after a while and I contemplate rolling my eyes at him.

"I missed you", I confess.

"You need your sleep."

"Why is that so important to you?", I scold as I sit up.

"Everything you do is important to me."

"But why feel the need to order me around?" He stops playing and stares at me intently.

"Anastasia, just do as you're told. I'm not used to having a Submissive argue with me."

"Well, then I'm sorry I'm not satisfactory enough for you", I shout louder than I intend and stand up before walking off. I hear Christian do the same and follow me to the staircase.

"Anastasia, you're more than what I've ever wanted and I can't understand why you don't feel that way."

"Then why do you want to punish me?", I remark and I twirl around to meet him face-to-face.

"It's to please me. I've told you this…"

"But why do you want to do anything to me at all, Christian?" As I say this, he's momentarily speechless.

"Tell me", I press him.

"If I told you, you'd never look at me the same way again." I gasp in response.

"So there is a reason?", I ask but he avoids my gaze. "Tell me."

"Anastasia, I don't want to talk about this right now."

"You never want to talk, Christian. I have to keep pushing and pushing just to get one answer out of you and all you want to do is have sex with me. Why is that more important than talking?"

"I'm not used to talking about these things with anyone and I've told you more than I've ever told anyone in my life, including Elena."

"Did she ever have to pressure you like this?"

"No, but she understood how I felt."

"Must be a real saint, then", I say dispassionately.

"Anastasia, that's enough."

"I'm just trying to understand you but you keep shutting me out. We should be talking."

"Like normal people?"

"Yeah. Is that so wrong?", I ask as I go to touch his cheek but he stops me before I can. He exasperatedly runs his hands through his hair and tries to control his temper.

"Is this because of the contract? Because I still haven't signed it?" He finally looks at me before answering.

"Fuck the contract", he responds and I can tell he's mad, really mad.

"Do you wanna punish me right now?"

"Yes."

"Why do you need to? Why do I always have to be punished by you?"

"Because it's the way I am!", he yells and I step a few feet back.

"Your fifty shades?", I ask timidly. He looks down but doesn't answer.

With that in-mind, I run upstairs to the Red Room and Christian follows close behind. I swing open the door just as he catches up. I turn around to face him and take a deep breath.

"Show me then", I demand and for a moment he doesn't know what I mean.

"I want you to punish me. Show me how far it can go."

"Ana…"

"Just do it. It's the only way I can understand."

Christian stares at me as if he can't believe what I'm saying, but ultimately he walks behind me and pulls a belt from a hook on the wall.

"Are you sure about this?", he asks cautiously and I nod.

"Lift your arms", he orders and I slowly do as I'm told. He lifts my shirt above my head and tosses it on the floor.

"Bend over the table", he demands and points at it with his chin. I walk over and comply. "Hold the sides and spread your legs", he orders and I obey.

"I'm gonna hit you six times and you're going to count with me", he instructs and I'm panting heavily as I wait for the first blow. Soon, I feel the belt hit my backside and I cry out at the strike.

"Count, Anastasia."

"One", I respond shakily. He then hits me again, this time a little harder.

"Two."

He hits me again, slightly harder than before.

"Three."

He hits me as the belt bites at my skin.

"Four."

I cry out as the pain evolves across my skin.

"Five", Finally, he hits me one more time and I'm broken by his punishment.

"Six", I whisper as my tears burn across my cheek. Christian drops the belt and starts to help me up.

"No, don't fucking touch me", I shout as I push him away.

"You like seeing me like this? This is what gives you pleasure?", I whimper as I wipe my nose with the back of my hand.

"Ana…", he says as he tries to walk towards me but I stop him by placing my hand on his chest. I cover my chest with my arms and step back.

"I should've known this wouldn't work. You need to get your shit together, Grey. I'm not the one you want." He stares at me as if he doesn't believe what I've said.

Before he can answer, I turn on my heel and walk out. I close the door behind me and slowly sink to the floor. I wince at the pain before I rest my head on my knees and let the tears fall. I soon hear the door open but can't bring myself to care.

"Anastasia", Christian says gently as he reaches down to touch me.

"Don't", I remark and quickly stand as I head for my room. The pain intensifies but I don't fucking care. I slam the door and carefully climb into my bed and wrap myself with a sheet.

This was the wake-up call I needed and now I feel ashamed. I really am not what he wants and I think that's what hurts me the most. Why did I ever let things go this far when I should've run away the first chance I got?

I sob harder into my pillow as I think about our times together; Charlie Tango; the Red Room; gliding; my first night. It all feels like a distant memory and I wish I could revisit them again. Anything to take away the pain.

Will I ever see him again after this? Is it too late to try again? In my heart, I know we can't but I just can't convince myself to leave him for good. I'm so confused right now and I wish I knew what to do. For now, I hug my pillow tighter and do my best to forget my Fifty Shades.

 **Some time passes** and my throat hurts from all the crying. I sniff as I try to sit up but the pain is still there. Soon, I hear my doorknob turning and my heart stops. I feel paralyzed by his presence here and hold myself as he comes and sits beside me.

"Please look at me", he gently orders. I look out the window as I feel his weight shift on the bed. He gently holds me in his arms and kisses my hair.

"Please don't hate me", he whispers. We sit there for a while and I carefully start to turn on the bed so I can face him. I rest my head on his shoulder and breathe slowly. Even now I long for his touch.

"I'm sorry", I whisper and he looks at me as if he doesn't know what I mean.

"For what?", he inquires.

"What I said."

"Everything you said was true, Anastasia. You didn't tell me anything I didn't already know."

"I know I'm not the one for you. I can't give you everything you need."

"No, you give me exactly what I need."

"But I can't let you do that to me again. I never knew things would go this far." He kisses the top of my head and wipes away a few tears.

"I'm sorry I hurt you", he says and his eyes soften.

"I asked for it but…I'm wondering if it was worth it for you." He's silent for a few moments before answering.

"No", he says finally and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"I've fallen in love with you, Christian", I whisper. His eyes widen as if he's in fear.

"Ana, you can't love me."

"Why?"

"Because of what I did to you. Look at you. I can't make you happy."

"But you do make me happy."

"Not at the moment, not doing what I want to do."

"We'll never get past that, will we?", I ask but I'm afraid I already know the answer. Soon, I make up my mind and climb off the bed. I start to gather my things together and suddenly Christian looks panicked.

"Ana, don't", he remarks as he rises off the bed.

"Christian, I can't stay. There's no point."

"No, don't go."

"Christian, please." I take a deep steadying breath as I try to contain myself.

"I can't give you what you want. I wasn't lying when I said this wouldn't work, and I think it's best if we both go our separate ways. You need to find someone that obeys you and I'm sorry that it's not me." I put my hand over my mouth as I struggle with the words. "I just…I can't do this."

I look up into his eyes and as much as I don't want to admit it, I know this is what we need. He looks at me warily and gently cups my face.

"I don't want you to go", he says quietly.

"I don't want to go either", I confess. "Thank you for giving me more." I reach up and softly kiss his cheek.

"I need you to leave. Please." He regards me for a moment but ultimately, he releases me and exits the room.

 **A few minutes** go by and I finally make my way down. I look around the great room one last time and Christian is nowhere to be seen. I set my suitcase by the elevator and go to set my gifts from him on a nearby table. I glance at Christian's office and gather the courage to go see if he's there. I timidly knock on the door and he calls out for me to come in.

I see him sitting by his desk but he looks up when I enter. He immediately stands and strides over to me carefully.

"Can Taylor drive you home?", he inquires.

"I prefer to drive alone."

"Ana…"

"Christian, I don't want to argue", I remark as I remember our argument from earlier. He reaches out to touch me but I move away before he can.

"I hope you find exactly what you're looking for", I say before reaching up to kiss him one last time. He deepens the kiss as if begging for me to stay. After a few moments, he pulls away and I'm left longing for more. I give him a final kiss and head for the elevators. He follows behind me and I quickly turn around.

"Stop", I order but he doesn't listen.

"Red", I yell and he stops in his tracks. I grab my suitcase and head into the elevator. I press a button as I try to fight back my tears.

"Ana", Christian says and he looks too broken for me to bear. It reflects too well how I feel inside.

"Christian", I respond and the doors close, leaving our words hanging in the air. I ride down to the first floor and I feel my heart dropping as well.

 _What have I done?_


	30. Epilogue

**Christian's POV**

 **I sink slowly** to the floor and put my head in my hands. The void is now cavernous and aching, overwhelming me.

 _Grey, what the hell have you done?_

She said she wouldn't leave me and I was foolish enough to believe her. Deep down, I knew it couldn't work but for the longest time, I was hoping that it would.

 _She wasn't the one for you, Grey._

Then why am I feel like shit?

The foyer is quiet with the sound of my heartbeat and it feels like hours before I finally stand. Suddenly, her words echo in my head.

 _"_ _I've fallen in love with you, Christian."_

 _No, Ana. You can't possibly love me after what I've done._

I walk to the kitchen and pour myself a glass of water, thinking of how just a few hours ago we were here before meeting in the Red Room.

She's better off without me. How could any woman ever love a fucked-up prick that can't bear to be touched? It makes no sense and yet those were her words just moments before she chose to leave.

 _Because of me._

Just then, my phone rings and a small bit of hope blooms in my chest but quickly evaporates as I check the caller ID; it's Elena.

"Hello", I answer as I fail to hide my disappointment.

"Christian? What's wrong?"

"Not now, Elena. I'm busy."

"Christian, tell me."

"I can't talk about it now. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Christian…"

"Goodbye, Elena", I say as I hang up. The last thing I want is to talk to her right now. I'm then reminded of her words and the pain continues to surface in my chest.

 _Fuck this._

I decide on a shower and falsely hope that the agony will wash away.

 **Night falls and** I'm lying in bed staring at the ceiling, tormented by memories of Miss Steele. Since when have I ever felt this way? These weeks have been the most fascinating, un-predictable and exciting weeks in my life and now I just don't know what to do. I knew she could never be what I need but I wanted to convince myself that maybe we could work.

 _You need to get your shit together, Grey._

 _For fuck's sake._

She said she wanted to try for 'more' but ran once I showed her just how dark it could be. Why the fuck did I ever allow this? Of course, I already know the answer and I fucking hate the memory of it all.

 _She's gone, Grey. She's never coming back._

 _Fuck._

 _Why don't I want this to be true?_

Suddenly, inspiration hits me and buzz Taylor, knowing that it's late.

"Mr. Grey?", he answers, half-awake.

"Taylor, I need you for a moment."

"On my way, sir."

A few minutes later, Taylor knocks on my door and I answer right away.

"Sir?"

"I want you to send something to Miss Steele. It's urgent."

"What's the emergency, Mr. Grey?"

"I'm gonna work at getting her back."


End file.
